I Mock Your Shiny Toothpicks
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Sequel to "This is a Battle not a Tango". Will Augustus/Pulse get the hint? Will Rogue ever get control over her own powers? What is Overdrive? And just how many ex-lovers does Gambit have anyway? Okay that last one may be impossible to answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was dinner time and Gambit was in the kitchen, having being specifically rostered on for today: the day when their friends returned from Genosha. Rogue was leaning on their usual table while the students who were also rostered onto kitchen duty were setting the tables.

Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Pete and Logan had just spent the last two and a half months in Genosha, assisting the liberation of the slaves. Actually, the liberation part hadn't taken all that long. It was the bureaucratic and political nonsense that followed that was taking up all the time. Rogue had blatantly refused to return to Genosha and Gambit wouldn't go without her.

"Rogue!" Jubilee yelled as they walked into the kitchen.

She raced the distance between them and much to Rogue's surprise, gave her a huge hug.

"Missed you, girl."

"Ha, Ah missed ya too," Rogue replied. "So, how was Hell?"

"Aww, now that all the slaves are free Genosha's not so bad. Well, until you're in the same room as Mags," Kitty joked.

"Have you still got Carol's powers Rogue?" asked Pete.

Rogue nodded.

"Her voice is still as loud as ever. Ah think it's gonna be awhile before she wears off. She'd _better_ wear off. How's Carol doing anyway?"

"Still in a coma."

"So, have you guys figured out how to get around your mutation yet?" Bobby asked.

"Ah don't believe that's any of your business, Iceboy."

"Aww, but inquiring minds want to know."

"Ah don't think it's their business either."

People were starting to file in for dinner then.

"Anything interesting happen while we were away?" asked Kitty.

"Actually there's been a string of mutant murders lately," Rogue replied. "Well, it's not one hundred percent mutant, more like ninety, ninety-five."

"What's the story?" Bobby asked.

"They've just been findin' the bodies dumped in gutters and stuff. Ah think most of the time the police think they were at a party, y'know, doing drugs. Thing is they can't identify the substance that they'd been takin', so speculation is that someone is experimentin' with something new."

"And using mutants as preferred test subjects?"

"Looks that way. They've been at it for awhile though. First death was this time last year. It's only recently that the deaths have been escalatin'."

"What kind of death toll are we looking at here?"

"Twenty until February. Last Ah heard they were up ta fifty-six."

"Ouch."

Once the volume level in the dining hall suggested that everyone had finally arrived, Gambit charged a few cards lightly and tossed them into the air. They exploded, providing Gambit with everyone's undivided attention.

"Remy! What have I told you about blowing things up in the kitchen?" Storm demanded.

"Only in the event o' an invasion. See? I was listening."

"Do you see any invasions?"

"Non, since I just silenced the Invasion of Verbosity, Stormy."

"Don't call me that."

Gambit chuckled.

"Anyway I'd just like t' welcome the Wolverine, Iceboy -"

"That's Ice_man_," Bobby corrected.

"Jubilee, Colossus and Shadowkitten -"

"Cat. It's cat," Kitty piped up.

"Back from Genosha."

There was a general applause.

"And as their reward fo' putting up wit' Mags for so long, I t'ink it's only fair dey gets first dibs on the food, no?"

"Ah knew Ah was sittin' at the right table," Rogue giggled.

Their table got up, got first selection of the food and made their way back to their seats, full plates in hands. Gambit was close behind. After that, everyone else start getting up and filling their plates.

"Hey Remy, we taught Pyro to play poker, and now I'm awesome at it. So I'm really going to give you a run for your money next time," Bobby nodded.

"Will dere actually be money involved, mon ami?" Gambit inquired.

"Yes. Alternatively, if we can talk the girls into joining us, clothes."

"Sounds good t' me."

"Typical," Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty all said together.

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"The only way I will ever let you guys talk me into a game of strip poker, is if Remy starts off with a handicap," Jubilee decided.

"Yeah? What kinda handicap?" Rogue asked.

"I'm thinking shirtless. Or pantless. Possibly both."

"Be careful what ya say, Jubes, he'd do it."

Jubilee snickered and Gambit grinned at her.

"What about me? Don't you think I'll need a handicap?" Bobby asked.

"You already are, Bobby. You have a brain the size of this pea," Jubilee said, holding up the smallest pea she could find on her plate.

"That's because I'm good at storing things. You people with your normal sized brains, wasting all that space you could be using to store twinkies."

"How do you get twinkies into your head to store them in the first place?" Kitty asked. "Push 'em through your ears?"

"No, in the conventional way, through the mouth. And by storing them in my head, I can eat twinkie at my whim," Bobby nodded. "It's all very 'I feel like eating a twinkie now', so I do."

"Besides, if he were to push them in through his ears that good twinkie flavour would be spoiled by ear wax," Pete put in.

"Exactly," Bobby agreed whole-heartedly.

"In fact the more I'm thinking about this," Jubilee went on. "The more I think that this game of strip poker should involve a clear table."

They all looked at her.

"What? C'mon what better way to check out these guys' packages?"

"I'm just amazed you're even considering the idea," Kitty commented. "Sorry, _still_ considering the idea."

"Why not? Hey if Remy is willing to do the handicap thing..."

Gambit snickered.

"Y'know, Jubes, Ah really don't think it's good form ta check out other people's boyfriends," Rogue said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, checking out is fine. Acting on it, totally different thing," Jubilee nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Seriously. Besides, can you blame me? He's hot!"

"I feel like a piece of meat," Gambit joked.

"Roasted, grilled or raw?" Bobby asked.

"Marinated."

"Oh yes please," said Jubilee.

"Jubes!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What?"

"We need ta get ya a boyfriend."

"I'll agree with that."

"Bobby, ya seeing anyone?"

"Uhh -"

"Ah'll take that as a no. Jubes, Bobby is now your boyfriend. Drool over him."

"But I don't want him. He has wimpy abs."

"Well, I don't want you either," Bobby replied. "You're flat."

"I am not!"

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"I'm sensing this could go on for awhile," Pete said dryly.

"So."

"Not."

"I would agree with that assessment," Kitty nodded.

"So."

"Not."

"Do you think we should shut them up?" Gambit asked.

"So."

"Not."

"Actually Ah think this is proof they belong together," Rogue said.

"No we don't!"

"In his dreams!"

"Nightmares you mean."

"Wet dreams more like."

"Naw I save those for real women."

"Probably a good thing, because you can't get a real woman in real life."

"Actually dat's not true," Gambit put in. "The icicle did date Rogue -"

"For a whole year," Bobby nodded.

"And Rogue's definitely a real woman."

"Which is why she had the taste to dump your ass, Bobby," Jubilee nodded.

"If she had taste, she wouldn't have dated me in the first place... wait..."

"Bobby just insulted Remy, me and himself in one fell swoop," Rogue said dryly.

"That's actually fairly impressive, even for Bobby's standards," Pete said.

"That's not what I meant to say!"

"Too late, mon ami, it's been said," Gambit smirked at him. "Now myself, I don't care if yo' insult, but Roguey? I'm t'inking I should do somet'ing t' defend her honour right about now."

"Oooh hot and chivalrous," Jubilee said. "See? This is why I don't want you Bobby."

"Hey I am hot and chivalrous. You're just not a lady. So - hey!" Bobby was cut off by peas being flicked at his head. "Stop that Remy!"

"Remy, aren't you a little old to be flicking peas at people?" Storm said, breaking away from her conversation with Logan, Kurt, Hank and the Professor.

"You're never too old to flick peas," Logan said before Gambit could reply.

"Oh goddess," Storm groaned.

Gambit and Logan smirked at each other.

"So, Rogue," Kitty said then in an attempt to restore order to the table. "I see your hair is growing back."

"Yeah, finally," Rogue said.

"And you've dyed the white streak in already."

Rogue gave her an odd look.

"Umm, Kitty, muh hair grew the white streak on its own."

"It did?"

"Uhh yeah. Whatever Magneto's machine did ta muh hair it became permanent."

"Oh really? Because I thought you'd been bleaching your hair all this time."

"No. Correct me if Ah'm wrong, but didn't we share a room for awhile?"

"Yeah..."

"And ya never saw any bleach or dye amongst muh things and yet ya still come ta the conclusion I dye muh hair?"

"Well, it's not like it was a genetic trait or anything. Seemed logical to me."

"I knew it was permanent," Bobby put in.

"Same," added Jubilee.

"I didn't care," Pete said.

Kitty looked around at them.

"Okay, I'm going to shut up now."

"Yo' should have seen her head when her hair was shorter," Gambit said then.

"Remy -"

"That white patch? In the right light -"

"Remy!"

"She looked like she had a reverse widow's peak."

"Hey! Ah told ya not ta -"

"I even have photos."

"Ya do not -" Rogue began, then her eyes widened in horror as Gambit pulled out said photos.

"Okay, now dis one is pre-Genosha Rogue," Gambit said passing the photos to Kitty. "And dis is bald Rogue."

"Ah told ya not ta take any photos!"

Kitty grinned at Rogue and passed the photos she got from Gambit around the table.

"And dis is Rogue a couple o' weeks later wit' stubble for hair."

"Give me those!"

"And dis is Rogue a couple o' week after dat - yo' can see how it looks like a bald patch in both dese."

Rogue stood, reaching over to try and take the rest of the photos from Gambit. Gambit lifted his nearest arm to fend her off while dealing the photos one handed.

"And dis is Rogue a month ago."

Rogue grabbed Gambit's arm and lifted it up. Super-strength didn't exactly give Gambit any choice in the matter. Rogue tried to slip in but couldn't get there before Gambit handed the last photo to Kitty.

"And dat's Rogue two weeks ago."

"Swamp rat!"

"Oui my angry li'l river rat?"

"How could you?"

"Yo' looked so cute curled up in bed..."

"Ya took photos of me sleepin'?"

"How else was I supposed t' get photos wit'out yo' seeing me chére?"

"You... you..."

Gambit grinned at her.

"By the way," he added slyly. "If any o' yo' want your own copies, I can print them off the computer at any time."

"Remy LeBeau!" Rogue exclaimed in horror.

"Dessert t'night is chocolate mud cake wit' whipped cream."

Rogue twitched.

"Ya planned this all along, didn't ya?"

Gambit nodded, grinning with mischief.

"Chocolate cake does not get ya off the hook, swamp rat."

"What if the cream is also chocolate? And I get yo' an extra big slice?"

"Ah don't know... Maybe if yo' destroyed those photos."

"I keep the photos and do all your kitchen shifts for the next two weeks."

"Remy -"

"All your favourite foods."

"But -"

"Chocolate for dessert every time I'm on for dinner for the next two weeks."

Rogue screwed up her face in anguish.

"I just got this new recipe fo' a chocolate cheese cake."

"Done."

Gambit took Rogue's hand and kissed the back of it gallantly.

"Did you just buy your forgiveness with food?" Kitty asked.

"Negotiated. I negotiated," Gambit corrected.

"There was chocolate involved," Rogue pointed out. "Ah just can't stand up ta chocolate."

"Really?" Bobby inquired. "This is interesting. Note to self, next time I make Rogue angry, offer chocolate."

"Yeah, it's just not going ta work comin' from you."

"Oh really? Not even if I offer you a case full of Mars Bars?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"It needs ta be home made chocolate treats," Rogue nodded. "Plus Remy's a way better cook that you are, so Ah have a spoiled palate now, and there's no way you'd be able ta meet his standards."

Gambit chuckled.

"Damn."

"Probably a good thing," Jubilee giggled. "If all we had to do was give you chocolate every time you lost your temper, you'd get fat."

"Hey!"

"Non, Roguey could never get fat," Gambit decided. "Her body is in a permanent state o' delicious."

"It's probably all the chocolate she's been eating," Kitty grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** For those who are interested, I read that hair grows approx. 1 centimetre a month, so Rogue's hair at this point in time is probably 2.5 - 3cm (or about 1 inch) long.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Much later that night Gambit closed the door behind him as he stepped into the bedroom he now shared with Rogue. After he'd spent the first three nights after coming back from Genosha sleeping on an air mattress in her room, Rogue had put her foot down about the sleeping arrangements. His room was larger, so it was into his room that they'd moved Rogue's single bed. With her things in there as well it was slightly cramped (although Rogue preferred to describe it as 'cosy'), but they were comfortable.

"So chére, who's naked t'night?"

"Doesn't worry me."

Gambit sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled off his boots.

"Hmm, yo' feeling too lazy t' put the wetsuit on?"

"Nope."

"Den I'll be the naked one t'night."

Rogue snickered.

"Ah think Ah'm going ta have ta order a new one," she mused. "Ah'm sure all that chargin' is wearin' out the fabric."

"Oh goody," Gambit said, his eyes glinting. "Get a couple."

"Hmm, yes, that probably would be wise."

"Y'know what we should try one night? One of us topless, the other one pantless."

Rogue gave him a sceptical look as she changed.

"Don't ya think that's a little dangerous?"

"Probably."

"And ya still suggested it?"

"Like you'd except anything less."

"Ya do raise a good point."

"Yo' raise a better one," Gambit smirked as she joined him on the bed.

"Rascal," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Gambit pulled her close, charging up her wetsuit: two charges where his hands were, another two where her hands were and a fifth charge between her legs which Rogue was particularly fond of. Especially given which part of the male anatomy was responsible for providing it.

"Remy?"

"Mmm?" Gambit mumbled in between magenta kisses on her clothed person.

"Are ya usin' a higher charge tonight?"

"Oui," he replied, grinning as she gripped him tighter.

"Just what kind of... destruction are we looking at here?"

"Hmm..." he considered. "The entire wing."

Rogue swore and Gambit chuckled mischievously as he continued his ministrations.

"Can't help myself, ma chére," he went on. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Ah wasn't jealous," Rogue objected, running her hands down his back and as far down as she could reach. "Ah was being possessive. There's a difference."

Gambit snickered.

"There is," Rogue insisted. "Jubes has a big mouth, and a dirty mind, but she's not a boyfriend stealer."

"No one could steal moi away from yo' anyhow, chére."

"Nor me you."

The conversation was forced to stop then as Gambit's mouth was far too occupied and Rogue's breathing became far to heavy to manage sentences. Gambit didn't think he talked to anyone in bed as much as he talked to Rogue, but then she couldn't exactly put her mouth to work on him without draining out his life force.

"Remy?"

"Mmm?"

"What's... that... beeping?"

Gambit paused, lifting up his head. There was some beeping going on. He frowned, then noticed the small monitoring device on his bedside table. He reached over for it.

"Uhh, Remy!" Rogue's eyes widened in alarm seeing the unattended bright magenta hand print over her left breast.

Gambit placed his cheek down on the magenta glow, decharging it just in time. He grabbed up the monitor and checked the screen.

"Merde," he hissed. "Someone's gone and tripped the silent alarm."

Reluctantly he removed all the charges and started to get up. Rogue sat up.

"We have an intruder?"

"Uh huh," he said, getting off the bed and grabbing some pants.

"Well, that's a mood killer," she grumbled.

"You're telling me."

"Ah'll come with."

"Chére -"

"Ah'm up, Ah may as well. Don't worry, Ah'll fly. They'll never hear me comin'."

"Okay den."

Gambit grabbed his staff, carefully opened the door and silently shut it behind them. Rogue floated up to the ceiling and followed Gambit along as he made his way down the hall, the stairs and into the foyer. He charged his contracted staff lightly, inspecting the door, then doused the light. Rogue tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. Gambit nodded in acknowledgement and together they made their way to the rec room where the light of a torch had caught their eye.

Gambit hung back for a moment, assessing the light movement as Rogue floated into the room, manoeuvring above the light source.

"Find somet'ing yo' like, mon ami?" Gambit inquired.

There was a startled sound that was cut off as Rogue dropped on top of the intruder. Gambit flicked on the light to the rec room and closed the distance, extending his staff. Rogue already had grabbed his arms and had hauled them behind his back holding them in place. The intruder attempted to release himself from her grip, but Rogue was able to counter the manoeuvres he'd tried. Whoever this guy was, he knew how to fight.

"Mutant huh?" he said.

Gambit watched as a flash of something appeared in the intruder's eyes. Abruptly Rogue let go, her hands going to her head with a look of alarm on her face. The intruder took advantage to make a run for it but Gambit was able to trip him up, then whack him across the back of the head with his staff.

"Rogue? Yo' okay?" he asked.

"They're gone, Remy," Rogue swallowed. "All muh voices. They're all gone!"

She started down at the body on the floor as Gambit approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What... what do you mean, gone?"

"Ah mean, they're gone. Ah can't hear a thing."

She jerked abruptly and in that moment Gambit's bare hand brushed across her cheek. Nothing happened. They stared at each other, then Gambit leaned forward and kissed her. Their tongues mingled for just a moment before Rogue felt a sharp pull as her powers kicked into gear and her voices came back all at once. Gambit stumbled backward for a moment as he fought off the disorientation.

"Ah'm sorry."

"'Twas worth it," Gambit mumbled, looking down at the intruder in curiosity.

"What the hell did he do ta me?"

"Don't know, chérie. But I suggest we truss up our little sneak t'ief before he comes t'."

* * *

The Professor shook his head.

"It's strange," he said. "I cannot sense him on a psionic level. That is, I cannot distinguish any brain wave patterns."

"What does that mean, exactly?" asked Logan.

"There are any number of possibilities. The most likely option is that it's a part of his mutation."

"Just what is his mutation?" Storm asked.

"Don't know chére. Thought I saw somet'ing in his eyes, next t'ing I know Rogue's saying her voices are gone."

"It's like for a few moments there muh power was completely shut off," Rogue nodded. "Kinda like when Ah'm around Jimmy."

Not that she was around Jimmy, aka Leech, all that often. Rogue always felt awkward around him, knowing that he had been the source for the Cure. Had she known that a mutant - let alone a kid - had been the source, there's no way she was have gone for it. Even if it had been permanent. The whole thing smacked distastefully of nasty concepts such as 'mutant experimentation' and 'child slavery', the former of which she had a few too many absorbed memories of.

"Curious. Do we know what he was after?"

"Probably the usual junk, small electronics, any cash he could find, petty junk. Unless he's a telekinetic or super strength or something, not'ing big," Gambit said. "Came alone. Must have some decent t'ieving experience. Got past two o' mon traps before the silent alarm went off."

"So what shall we do with him?" asked Hank. "He may not feel very inclined to answer questions after we wake him up. It's not like we have any way of assuring him we mean him no harm."

"Ah could always try absorbin' him..." Rogue said.

Gambit flashed her a look. Given that she was still wearing her wet suit, the only way she'd be able to absorb him short of getting changed would be to use some part of her face. He didn't really like that idea.

Hey, Rogue wasn't the only one who got possessive.

"Maybe there's somet'ing else we could try," Gambit said. "Might help t' make him comfortable and pump him for intel at the same time."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the Professor.

"I try charming a few answers out of him in the danger room."

"Really, Gumbo," Logan said cynically. "I thought you didn't swing that way."

Gambit was about to retort when Storm cut in.

"He's talking about his hypnotic charm, of course," she said.

Everyone looked at her, then back at Gambit.

"What?" Storm questioned. "You didn't know?"

"Ah did," Rogue grinned.

"Cat's outta the bag now," Gambit smirked. "Secondary mutation. Doesn't work too well on people who know about it, so I don't tend t' publicise. And oui, M'sieu Claws, it will work on men as well as women, and not just fo' romantic purposes."

"Just how often do you use this hypnotic charm of yours?" Logan asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Not nearly as often as people accuse me o' when dey find out about it. Nor fo' the first t'ing dey usually t'ink o' either. I know I'm a bastard, but I'm not _that_ bad," Gambit went on grinning. "Anyway, enough chatter. Get the drivers ed sim running will yo'? Early morning traffic, save me a truck. Dump our little friend in the passenger seat wit' his things fo' me."

"Where are you going?" Storm frowned.

"T' get changed, o' course, Stormy. Don't know too many truckies who wear track suit pants on the job. And _only_ track suit pants," he replied with a mischievous wink.

Storm frowned slightly as Gambit left the room, then look at Rogue.

"And speaking of odd attire, just why are you wearing your wet suit at this time of night, Rogue?"

"Maybe Ah was plannin' on going swimmin'," Rogue replied innocently.

Storm opened her mouth to say something, glanced out the door again and shook her head.

"On second thoughts, I've decided I don't want to pursue this line of questioning."

Rogue giggled.

* * *

Gambit glanced over at the blonde-haired mutant as he woke up to find himself in the passenger seat of a truck on the highway. The mutant frowned.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Ahh, so you're awake," Gambit drawled. "We're on the Croton Expressway."

His frown deepened.

"How'd I end up here?"

"Dat must have been a bigger bump on the head that yo' thought, mon ami, if yo' don't remember thumbing fo' a ride and me picking yo' up. Yo' sure yo' don't want t' go t' a hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hmph. Well, in case yo' need a reintroduction, I'm Remy."

"Augustus," he replied reaching for his bag which he discovered at his feet. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Go right ahead."

Augustus pulled out his packet of cigarettes then went looking for his lighter. He cursed when the annoying thing wouldn't light.

"I don't suppose you have a light at all?" he asked Gambit.

Gambit glanced over, touched the end of the cigarette and lit it with a faint charge. Augustus' eyebrows raised as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

"You're a mutant?"

"Dat a problem?"

"No, so am I."

"Bio-kinetic charging. Yo'?"

"I emit a pulse which disrupts power. Mutant, electronic, that kind of thing."

"Well, now, isn't dat interesting? Last very long?"

"Depends on how long the pulse goes for," Augustus shrugged, even as a part of him was wondering why he was being so open with a complete stranger. "Not long."

"Huh. I just blow stuff up."

Augustus snickered.

"Dat why yo' headed t' Westchester, den?" Gambit inquired.

"Uhh..."

"The mutant school?"

"I'm a little old for school," Augustus said contemptuously.

"Yeah but dey don't just do regular schoolin'. Power control, self defence, stuff like that."

"Oh. Never heard of them."

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Gambit went on. "Yo' should look 'em up. Classy place."

Augustus frowned slightly.

"So, if not the mutant school, what is taking yo' t' Westchester?"

"I go wherever I want," Augustus snapped.

"O' course, not meaning t' pry," Gambit said as if nothing was amiss. "Just making conversation. Me, I've got a classy femme waitin'. Gotta be tough on her, me being on the road more days o' the week dan I'm home. Don't know why she puts up wit' me. Yo' got a girl?"

Augustus snorted.

"Not likely. 'Less you count the one night stands."

Gambit chuckled.

"Know all about dat, mon ami."

"Don't suppose you know any good bars in Westchester?"

"Plenty. Shall I drop yo' off at one when we get there?"

"Sure."

"Dere's a good one, Barry's, dat's on my way."

Augustus frowned slightly.

"Don't water down the beer. Much. Lotsa nice filles looking fo' a good time," Gambit rambled on, choosing to omit the fact that he also knew a good fence was there.

"Sounds good," he said slowly.

"Looking forward t' getting home. Get a whole weekend before I'm back on the road again."

Up in the control room, Logan grunted with impatience.

"Does he have to ramble so much?" he muttered.

"Yep," Rogue nodded. "He's got using his charm ta extract information down ta a fine art. Says it's a scalpel, not a sledgehammer. Needs small talk to cover up the real questions he wants to ask, because if he focuses too much on asking questions they don't want to answer it can break the spell."

"Really?" Storm inquired. "I didn't know that."

Rogue shrugged, then gave Storm a wink.

"What else do ya think we do now that we share a bedroom?" she asked mischievously.

"Where Remy is concerned, I really don't think I want to know."

Rogue giggled.

"You and the Cajun are sharing a room now?" Logan asked.

"It's a nice way ta wake up in the mornin'."

Logan grunted.

Gambit kept chatting with Augustus for another five or ten minutes before a leading question into Augustus' career of choice finally triggered that something wasn't quite right with all this. He was normally very close-mouthed around random strangers, and yet he'd been chatting with this guy almost non-stop for fifteen or twenty minutes.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Last thing he remembered he'd been robbing the Xavier place, and somehow he ended up here. He didn't remember hitching a ride, and for that matter why was he hitching a ride Ito/I Westchester when he already was there?

"What do yo' mean, homme?" Gambit asked nonchalantly.

Hmm, must have pushed things a bit. Not that he really blamed him, he tended to be close-mouthed about his career himself.

"You can't really blow things up, can you?" Augustus accused him. "You're a telepath, or an illusionist or something. None of this is even real."

"Well, one outta three ain't bad."

Augustus narrowed his eyes at him. There was a flash as Augustus sent a pulse in Gambit's direction to turn off his powers. He was rather surprise to find that they were still in the truck.

"What -"

"Told yo' homme. One outta three ain't bad," Gambit said as he pulled the truck to a stop. "Yo' might want t' get out."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Gambit shrugged as he got out of the truck.

"If yo' don't, yo' going t' be in for a fall."

"What are you talking about?"

"The one yo' got right? Dis isn't real. It's a simulation, and if yo' don't get outta the truck den when it gets turned off, yo' gonna fall on your ass."

Augustus didn't move and Gambit shrugged.

"Computer: End Simulation."

The simulation dissolved, and as Gambit told him, Augustus fell hard on his butt. Gambit held a hand out to him.

"Told yo' so," he said in amusement. "Welcome t' Xaviers School fo' Gifted Youngsters. Dis is the danger room, and I believe yo' tried t' rob us t'night."

Augustus ignored Gambit's hand and picked himself up.

"So, what of it?" Augustus snapped.

"Just curious about your powers is all," Gambit shrugged. "Had an unexpected effect on ma chére."

Augustus smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's been my experience that mutants rely on their powers too much in fights. They just don't know what to do with themselves when their powers are turned off."

"Interesting observation, mon ami. O' course, here we train mutants combat both wit' and wit'out powers -"

Augustus snorted.

"You're welcome t' hang around. But you're free t' go too. We will o' course, escort yo' out if yo' decide t' leave. Wouldn't want t' lose anyt'ing t' light fingers," Gambit smirked at him.

"Yeah? And how were you planning on stopping me? I go wherever I want to go."

It took Gambit all of two seconds to knock Augustus back on the floor.

"Savate. And I didn't even need t' use my powers."

The door to the danger room opened then, and in came Logan, Storm, Professor Xavier and Rogue.

"You're not beating up on our guest, are you Remy?" the Professor asked.

Gambit shrugged as Rogue wandered over to him and slipped her arm around his waist.

"If the self-invited kind o' guests are sloppy enough t' get caught, dey deserve all dey get," he replied, wrapped his arm across Rogue's shoulders.

"That statement include yourself?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never get caught," Gambit said smugly. "'Sides, the T'ieves Guild never gave anyone any slack fo' sloppy work. Ever. At all. Under any circumstances."

"You're a thief too?" Augustus asked.

"So, what's it t' be den? Staying or going?" Gambit inquired.

Augustus looked around, his eyes scanning each person in the room and finally landing on Rogue in her skin tight clothes. A smirk grew on his face as he caught Gambit's eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll hang around for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bobby held his hand over his eyes as he looked over the crows next.

"Avast! Dere be a ship off the port bow!" he shouted.

"That's the starboard," Rogue corrected.

"Close enough."

"It's the complete opposite direction."

"Arr."

"Avast! It be the _Anna Marie_! You know what this means," Jubilee said dramatically from the second pirate ship. "We be up against none other than the evil pirate, Captain Rembrant the Lady-killer. But we need not fear, for we be with Wolverine the Blood-thirsty, scourge of the seven seas!"

Jubilee laughed in what she considered to be an appropriately piratical manner as she waved her sword in the air on the deck of their simulated ship.

"That's Captain Rembrant the Notorious," Gambit corrected from the first pirate ship.

"I like mine better," Jubilee yelled back.

"It be mon pirate name, so I get t' decide what it be, wench."

"That be Mad Lee to you!"

"Mad be right."

"Avast ye scurvy dogs!" shouted Pete. "We've come to steal your treasure."

"Oh yeah? Like ta see ye try, bilge rats," challenged Rogue.

"Cut-throat Bob! A bridge, if ye will," Gambit commanded.

Logan extended his claws as Bobby created an ice bridge between the ships for boarding purposes.

"Bah, ye t'ink dat your claws will best us? I mock your shiny toothpicks!" Gambit declared.

"Do ye even know how to be using those swords of yours?" Logan replied.

Gambit skilfully rotated his dual swords through his fingers.

"Ye be surprised what I can do, mon ami."

"Arrr!"

"Avast!"

"Ahh, I see I'm facing the infamous pirate wench, Poisonous Mary," said Pete as he clashed swords with Rogue. "Ye fight like a dairy farmer."

"How appropriate. Ye fight like a cow," Rogue retorted.

Pete's eyes lit up.

"Ye play _Monkey Island_?"

"No, but ye do, and Ah be havin' your memories."

"Ahh, when we're done here, I shall have to lend ye my games. Do ye know many of the insults?"

"We'll find out now, shan't we?"

"Ye have met your match, Cut-throat Bob!" Jubilee declared as she and Bobby fought.

"Oh please, my sword-fighting skills and my pirate name far out-weight yours, Madly."

"Mad Lee. Two different words."

"It sounds like 'Madly' to me. Madly, madly, madly."

"Soon you'll be wearin' muh sword like a shish kebab!" Rogue declared to Pete.

"First ye better stop waving it like a feather-duster," Pete responded automatically. "I've spoken with apes more intelligent than ye."

"Glad ta hear you've attended your family reunion'."

"I'm sensing that _Monkey Island_ is a very strange little game," Kitty said.

"You'll love it," Pete insisted. "In fact there are rumours that the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie actually started off as a script for a _Monkey Island_ movie, and in any case there are a zillion different parallels between them, such as the monkey being named Jack, Elizabeth's kidnapping, the coffin boats, Will's incompetence, the undead crew, the -"

"I get the idea," Kitty giggled. "Man, we need more crew. I have no one to fight. So sad."

"Just a second, Black Kitty," Rogue said. "Ah'll fight ye when Ah'm done with Steel-arm Pete."

"Arrogant much?" Pete said.

"Ah get it from Remy. Nobody's ever drawn blood from me and nobody ever will."

"You run _that_ fast? Hey! That's cheating!" Pete objected.

They were on the gang plank. Actually to be more accurate, Pete was on the gang plank. Rogue was floating on the air over the edge of the gang plank.

"Naw," she grinned. "Cheating is me doing this."

She swivelled mid air, so that she ended up on the gang plank behind Pete, kicked backwards and knocked him off.

"Ready Black Kitty?"

"Ye are so going down to Davy Jones Locker, Poisonous Mary!"

Meanwhile, Gambit stabbed both swords into Logan's chest, dropped to the ground and slid through his legs, slicing two long furrows down Logan's front. Logan cursed as Gambit scampered up the rigging.

"Was that really necessary, Gumbo?" Logan demanded.

"What are ye complaining about, Wolverine? You're healing already," Gambit smirked at him.

Logan growled and chased after him. The rigging, however, was pretty much the ultimate play ground for someone as acrobatic and agile as Gambit. Logan spent more time getting stabbed and sliced that usual, and was actually wishing for the sparring matches with Gambit where he used his staff (those matches, win or lose, never involved blood loss - at least not on his part). He muttered something unfavourable about 'dancing boys'.

Rogue floated up in the air. Kitty glared at her, then phased and started walking up the air to join her.

"It seems ta me that ye haven't thought this one through," Rogue grinned at her. "Ye can't hit me when you're phased."

Kitty grinned back and continued walking up the air until she was above Rogue's head, then she solidified, landing on top of her. The little fight didn't really last long before Rogue managed to dislodge her and Kitty too, fell into the water.

Logan sliced up the rigging, but didn't quite get out of the way before Gambit swung in from behind, planted both feet on Logan's back and pushed him through the hole he'd just made into the water.

"Well, me hearties, dat be trois rival pirates in the drink, no?" Gambit smirked.

"Yeah," Rogue grinned, joining him back on deck. "It's just the lovers, oops Ah mean, Cut-throat Bob and Mad Lee."

"We're not lovers!" Jubilee objected.

With a well aimed blow, Jubilee struck Bobby in a rather sensitive part of his anatomy and he fell backwards over the side and into the water. Gambit pressed one of his swords to Jubilee's back.

"What ye say, Captain?" Rogue said. "Shall we make her walk the plank?"

"Aye, mon First _Mate_. To the plank with ye, Mad Lee!"

Rogue snickered as they escorted Jubilee to the plank and 'encouraged' her to jump. Gambit sheathed his swords and put his arm across Rogue's shoulders.

"Avast, me proud beauty," Gambit said. "How about we go down t' the Captain's cabin and I show ye how long me yardarm is?"

"Finest pirate booty Ah've ever laid muh eyes on," Rogue grinned back at him, tracing her fingers across his chest.

Gambit lowered his head so that his lips were only a centimetre away from hers.

"Prepare t' be boarded."

Whatever cheesy pirate pick up line Rogue would have responded with next was interrupted by the opening of the danger room doors. All parties looked up as Storm and Augustus stepped on deck. Augustus looked around their pirate simulation with a sceptical expression on his face.

"And of course, you're familiar with the danger room," Storm said to Augutsus, then gave everyone an amused look. "I see you've been playing pirates again."

"Playing pirates is fun though," Jubilee nodded. "And I mean, c'mon we haven't run this sim in agessssss."

"I'm just amazed to see you in here Logan," Storm grinned at him.

Logan shrugged.

"You didn't expect me to endorse pea flicking either."

"Ah wanna know why it is every time Ah makes plans ta go down ta the Captain's quarters someone interrupts me," Rogue said.

"Assume that someone's trying to tell you something, Rogue."

"Yeah. Ah'm never gonna get any," Rogue sighed melodramatically as Gambit moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd love t' drop anchor in your lagoon," he said quietly into her ear.

Rogue giggled and jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

"Is Jack Sparrow around?" Storm asked. "Or you decided to play without him this time?"

"Yeah, too many captains, not enough crew," Kitty nodded, then glanced at Augustus. "Although that might change?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Augustus, also known as Pulse."

"Call me Gus."

"Jubilee." Storm said pointing.

"Hey handsome."

"Bobby, also known as Iceman."

"Yo."

"Kitty, also known as Shadowcat."

"Hi."

"Pete, also known as Colossus."

Pete inclined his head.

"And of course, you already know Rogue, Logan, also known as Wolverine, and Remy, other wise known as Gambit. I've just been giving Gus a tour of the school."

"You ahh, play here often?"

"Usually battle sims," Bobby said. "But most of us only just got back from Genosha yesterday, and thought we could do with a break before the real work outs start again. If you're interested, we'll be sparring in the gym later today."

"Sure."

During the day Augustus learned a great deal about the school. He saw the Professor teaching an English class. Logan manned numerous danger room sessions and martial arts classes along side Gambit, who also taught a cooking class to some of the 'culinary challenged' students (and teachers). Hank taught science. Kitty, computers. Bobby was the maths teacher. Pete taught art which astonished Augustus, who couldn't quite picture a man of his size being into something that girly, but you get that. The really ironic one was that demonic-looking Kurt character who taught religious studies, and of all the crazy things actually took on a church service on Sundays. Go figure. Storm and Jubilee also taught classes.

The one who really caught his attention, however, was Rogue. Discreet inquiries revealed the nature of her powers, and more to the point, that she couldn't control them. How on earth she'd managed to land a boyfriend was anyone's guess. In any case, when she wasn't working out (and she obviously worked out a lot), Rogue was usually found either meditating or in the garage. She took care of the mansion's vehicles and taught shop. On the second day of his stay at the school Augustus took the liberty of approaching Rogue as she worked on one of the cars.

"Hi Rogue -" he began

"Ahh!" Rogue jumped.

She turned to look at him, then grinned and shook her head.

"Sorry Gus," she said. "Didn't hear ya come in."

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"No biggie. What can Ah do for ya?"

"Just thought I'd say hi, is all."

Rogue shrugged and turned back to the engine.

"Fair enough," she replied. "How are ya enjoying your stay?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty crazy place you have here. Seriously, half the teachers are barely out of school themselves."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed. "The year Ah graduated we lost two, well, three, four... never mind. Scott Summers and Jean Grey died. And we got more students. And even though y'know, we've tried advertising for qualified teachers and stuff... who wants ta work at a mutant school y'know?"

"Sure."

"So yeah, us graduates tryin' ta fill in the gaps where we can. Some of us barely know more than the kids we're tryin' ta teach."

Augustus snickered and moved closer to the car to see what she was doing.

"Try not ta get too close sugah," Rogue said. "Ah don't wear muh gloves for this kinda dirty work. Hate for there ta be any accidents."

Augustus paused, shrugged and then turned off her powers. Rogue started and blinked.

"Ya just turn off muh powers?"

"You can tell that quickly?"

"When ya do, the voices in muh shut up real quick."

"Right, yeah someone said something about voices."

"Ain't too many people who can say they hear voices without being shipped off ta the funny farm," Rogue joked. "Ah dunno, it's kinda weird."

"Oh?"

"Ah just get so used ta hearing them. Ah mean, Ah thought Ah was doing a pretty good job of keepin' them quiet, but until ya shut muh power off completely Ah didn't realise just how noisy they were, y'know? Kinda like background noise."

"Like when you live next to a main road or a train station and get so used to hearing the cars and the trains go past you notice it more when they're not there?"

Rogue looked up at him and smile.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good analogy," she agreed, then winced. "Oof."

"Back again?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry it doesn't last so long."

"It's okay sugah. These things never do."

Augustus took the liberty of turning her powers off again and slipped his hand onto her arm. Rogue stopped and looked at his hand.

"Ah, uhh, kinda need that arm," she said tightly.

Augustus shrugged and lingered for a moment longer before removing his hand. A moment later Rogue's powers returned, then he jumped hearing a voice from behind.

"Chére," said Gambit.

Rogue looked up from the engine and smiled.

"Hey swamp rat," she greeted.

"Hmm, I t'ink you're looking more a like a swamp rat dan I am right now."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yo' gonna be ready t' go soon?"

Rogue glanced over at the clock.

"Oh, you're kidding?"

"Lost track o' time?"

"Yeah," Rogue gave the engine a look and pulled her arms out. "Best get washed up, huh?"

"Dat might be an idea," Gambit grinned at her.

He leaned against the wall by the door, absently springing playing cards from one had to another while Rogue made her way over to the sink to wash the grease off. His eyes flickered to Augustus who was not being at all shy about checking her out.

"Planning on hanging around, mon ami?" Gambit asked him.

"Yeah, I think so," Augustus replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Have t' get yo' started in some proper danger room sessions den. And on the chore rosters."

"Chores?" now Augustus graced Gambit with a disgusted look.

"Mansion doesn't maintain itself, homme. Cleaning, trash, cooking, yard work, that kind of t'ing. Someone's gotta do it."

"I'm a guest."

"A gracious guest doesn't fall back on dat just t' get out o' contributing t' the household chores. Besides, as I recall yo' tried t' rob us," Gambit smirked at him.

"Okay, Ah think that's about it," Rogue said, grabbing her gloves off the table. "Ah'll just get changed."

Gambit took hold of her hand as she went past him to exit the door.

"Dey be serving dinner soon in the dining hall," Gambit said pointedly to Augustus. "Yo' should get going if yo' want a seat."

Augustus said nothing as the two departed.

* * *

**AN**: Insults exchanged between Rogue and Pete were quoted from _The Secret of Monkey Island_. Cheesy pirate pickup lines were picked up from various lists about the internet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rogue sighed as she sat back in her chair while the waiter departed with their order.

"Long day?" Gambit asked.

"Not really, just a bit of a headache."

"I'm sorry t' hear dat."

"Ah'm sorry ta feel it. Ah blame Gus."

"Yo' do?"

"Yeah. He turned muh powers off a couple of times like, right after one another and both times muh voices came back fast when it wore off. Like snappin' a rubber band or something."

"Mmm, I noticed him touching yo' when I came in."

Rogue shook her head in annoyance.

"Ah really wish we'd just thrown him out on the curb. Ah don't appreciate being taunted."

"Taunted?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Chére, uhh," Gambit tried to hide his smile and failed. "I don't t'ink he was taunting yo'."

Rogue looked confused.

"What else would he be doing?"

"Lemme put it this way, ma chére: He's been checking yo' out."

"He has?"

"Oui."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow as she processed this.

"Ya sure? Because Ah'm not entirely convinced he wasn't just being a jerk."

"Not all men - and t' him I apply the term loosely - are as suave and debonair as moi."

Rogue giggled.

"Okay then," she said. "That clears that up, Ah suppose. He's still a jerk."

"I t'ink I shall have t' defend your honour and kick his ass in the danger room."

"Much more satisfyin' than flickin' peas."

"Well, Bobby _did_ insult himself t' begin wit'. Seemed a little like rubbing it in were I t' beat the snot out o' him."

Rogue snickered.

"Anyway, enough of Gus," she said, waving a hand. "Let's talk about something intelligent."

Gambit chuckled and Rogue grinned at him.

"All right chérie," he said. "Not going t' be needing t' teach any classes over the summer, what say yo' and I go holidaying somewhere?"

"That sounds nice. Anywhere in particular?"

"Non. I'm happy t' go wherever yo' want t' go."

"Really? _Any_where?"

"I distrust dat evil look in your eye."

"Camping."

"As long as camping involves a five-star hotel."

"Oh, y'know, Ah've heard that some zoos have these deals where ya get ta stay there overnight and get late night and early morning tours."

"Do they have five-star accommodation?"

"Alternatively, we can always visit an Amish settlement."

"Are yo' trying t' kill me?"

"You're the one who said 'anywhere'."

"How about somewhere crowded? Like Disneyland."

"Back-packing."

"Genosha."

"Antarctica."

The waiter arrived with their food then and conversation ceased briefly while the plates were distributed and they thanks him.

"Las Vegas," Gambit suggested with a cheeky grin. "We can elope in an Elvis themed wedding chapel."

"You'd do anything for free gambling tokens, wouldn't ya?"

"Mebbe I just want t' get in your pants."

"Ah don't think they'd fit ya, swamp rat."

"If I'm a rat, den dat would mean I could get int' anyt'ing no?"

"It would also mean ya spread disease."

"Breed like rabbits though, eh river rat?" Gambit replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"They also eat their own young."

"Oui but... okay I have no comeback fo' dat one."

Rogue giggled.

"Ah don't know where Ah want ta go," she said seriously. "Ah pretty much want ta go everywhere. Maybe Europe? Or were ya thinkin' something closer to home?"

"Europe's fine," Gambit shrugged. "Monte Carlo?"

"Ya just wanna gamble."

"I always want t' gamble. How about Paris and Monte Carlo?"

"Ah see Ah'm going ta need ta brush up on muh French."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

"Dammit," said Bobby. "Why are Remy and Rogue out tonight? I want to kick Remy's ass at poker."

Jubilee shook her head.

"No way," she said. "There is no way you can beat Remy. You're deluding yourself."

"I am not."

"What's this?" asked Augustus.

"Remy's like, a total poker champion," Kitty said. "He introduced us to the game when he moved here, and he totally kicks our asses every time."

"According to Rogue he hits the high rollers tables at the casinos and always comes back with a profit," Jubilee added. "We've only played friendly here. Which is good, because otherwise we'd all be heavily in debt to him by now."

"Except Rogue," Bobby nodded.

"Why? Because she's good too? Or because they're dating?"

"Dating. I'm sure he can find plenty of non-monetary means for her to pay back her debt."

"You have issues Bobby," Kitty said.

"I don't get it. Why is he dating her when he can't touch her?" Augustus asked.

"Because they're in love," Jubilee sighed.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Kitty drawled.

"I think it's romantic."

"I think it's sexually frustrating," Bobby piped up. "I'm convinced Remy must have found a way around her mutation."

Pete shook his head.

"Bobby," he said. "You really have to stop stressing about that."

"But what if he thought of something I could have done? Rogue and I could still be together."

"You're not still pining after her are you?"

"No," Kitty interjected before Bobby could reply. "He's pining after Lorna."

"Am not!"

"Who's Lorna?" Augustus inquired.

"Oh, we met her in Genosha. Her mutant name is Polaris, and she manipulates magnetic fields," Kitty grinned. "Bobby couldn't stop drooling after her."

"That's not true. I'm too cool to drool," Bobby objected.

"I just thought it was cute seeing Pyro and Wanda," Jubilee said. "Firstly, because y'know, who'd have thought Mags would have kids our age? And secondly, did you see the way they were making eyes at each other?"

"I know," Kitty giggled. "Mags would so have John's butt if he knew."

The girls chuckled. The boys looked at each other and made general looks of disgust, disbelief and eye rolling.

"So, Gus, you play poker at all?" Bobby asked.

"A little."

"Wanna have a game now? We need to warm you up for a game against Remy. Don't worry, it'll be friendly, and I'll go easy on you."

Jubilee snorted.

"I don't care how good you think you got in Genosha, Bobby, Remy is still going to take you to the cleaners."

"We'll see."

* * *

Much to Bobby's disgust, no poker game with Gambit emerged for some time. Gambit was always going out, either with Rogue, Logan, to hit the casino or other unspecified activities that no one felt the need to extract the details of. During this time, Augustus agreed to stay on at the mansion for a time and, as Gambit predicted, was put onto the various chore rosters.

Gambit was waiting impatiently outside the danger room. He checked the time and frowned, Augustus was twenty minutes late now, and Gambit was done waiting. Thoroughly annoyed, Gambit left to go look for him.

Ten minutes later, Gambit found him in the place he should have thought to check first: the garage with Rogue. The view he was greeted with was almost identical to the one he walked in on over a week ago now. Rogue was seated on the floor by one of the motorcycles and Augustus was sitting by her, his hand on her bare arm. Gambit's eyes narrowed, seeing his fingers gently stroking her skin.

"You're late," Gambit said coldly.

The two looked up.

"Who's late?" asked Rogue.

"He is. Yo' have a danger room session with me, half an hour ago."

"Really? Sorry," Augustus replied. "I got a little... distracted... and lost track of time."

"As distracting as Rogue is, I still manage t' be punctual. Yo' might be new, but as one o' the older people here, and a potential member of the X-men team, yo' have a responsibility t' set an example fo' the students. Dat includes being on time. Danger room. Now."

"Who died and made you boss?"

"No one died, mon ami, but I have been designated your instructor. It would not be a good idea t' piss me off."

"I don't need an instructor."

"Den prove it, Pulsey."

"You'd better go," Rogue said firmly.

Augustus shrugged, stood and sauntered past Gambit with a smug expression on his face. Rogue caught Gambit's eyes.

"Ah told him Ah wasn't interested," she said.

"I'm guessing he's not getting the hint?"

"He had better, because next time Ah won't be so polite about it."

Gambit snickered.

* * *

"Dis be a no powers fight," Gambit said as he took off his trench coat and left it on a chair by the wall in the simulation. "O' course, given dat your abilities are about turning t'ings off, it's more or less a redundant statement anyway."

Augustus snorted. He was so busy being contemptuous that he didn't react in time to counter Gambit's initial attack and was quickly on the floor, wondering why his head hurt.

"Hey, I wasn't ready," Augustus objected.

"Yo' opponent ain't gonna wait 'til it's convenient fo' _yo'_, mon ami. Get up."

Augustus started to rise, but Gambit knocked down again.

"Too slow," Gambit scorned him.

"I thought this was -" Augustus broke off after Gambit kicked him again.

"Yo' talk too much when yo' should be fighting. Ain't too many people who can hold down a conversation and kick ass at the same time. I'm one o' dem. Guessing you're not."

Augustus almost growled and in his anger was able to launch himself off the ground and fly towards Gambit. Gambit dodged easily.

"Much better," he said. "Do try t' stay on your feet now."

Augustus narrowed his eyes. The next few minutes was a flurry of activity, Gambit getting more strikes in than Augustus was, and certainly dodging more. Augustus frequently ended up on the ground, with Gambit shaking his head in disgust at his ineptitude.

"What's the matter, _Gumbo_?" Augustus sneered. "Sore that I can touch your girlfriend and you can't?"

Gambit looked at him steadily, refusing to so much as clench his jaw.

"Is dat the best yo' can come up wit', Pulsey?" he drawled once he believed he could trust his voice not to reveal that it did, in fact, bother him.

Augustus launched towards him again. Gambit thought he saw that flash in his eyes, and the next thing he knew he hadn't quite managed to dodge out of the way. Even stumbled slightly. Weird. Wait...

"Gotcha," Augustus smirked.

Gambit narrowed his eyes and kicked Augustus' feet out from underneath him.

"I believe I said dis was a no powers fight."

"Yeah? Well, I believe your powers include agility and dexterity, which you've been using all fight."

"Passive powers are considered exempt from dat rule, _mon ami_," Gambit said as he circled Augustus.

"I don't think it's fair," Augustus replied, getting back to his feet.

"Dey are exempt precisely because dey are passive. There are exactly two people in dis place who are capable of turning off powers, and Jimmy has a range limit. He also, currently, has no control. Yo' do. I also have control over all my other mutations and I was choosing not t' use dem."

"And now you can't use any," Augustus said smugly.

He try another attack, but Gambit fended him off easily.

"It's _enhanced_ agility and dexterity, by the way. Your powers can't remove dem completely. And on dat note..."

Gambit lifted a chair and launched it at the lighting fixture in the simulated room. The room went dark.

"Hey, I can't see," Augustus objected. "Whatcha do that -"

He was silenced as he felt a flurry of attacked on his person. He attempted to fend them off, but only ended up backing into the holographic furniture. There were blows to back, stomach and finally a kick across his face. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage, but there was a cut across his cheek now and Augustus sensed he would end up with a rather nasty black eye later. Augustus fell as close to the ground as he could with the furniture in the way.

"Computer: End Simulation," he heard Gambit said.

The simulation ended, the light came on, and Augustus fell the rest of the way to the floor. Gambit retrieved his trench coat from the floor.

"One week o' extra chores fo' breaking the rules."

"What?" Augustus objected. "You can't do that."

"As your instructor - and believe me, Pulsey, yo' need it - I'm entitled t' give yo' any and all disciplinary action I feel is necessary."

"You cheated first!"

"Deux weeks, the second for insubordination."

"This is crap!" Augustus shouted at him as he stood up.

"Do yo' want me t' make it trois?"

"Hey, I don't need to take this."

"No. Yo' can always leave. Any time yo' want," Gambit replied coolly. "No one's making yo' stay here. But while you're here, yo' will abide by the rules."

"You can't just bully me around because you're jealous."

"Trois weeks, for further insubordination and slander."

He pulled out a playing card and charged it experimentally as Augustus made an exasperated noise.

"Yo' should head down to the med lab and get checked out."

"I don't need your advice."

Starting to feel the pain from the fight, Augustus sent another pulse in Gambit's direction as he walked past, limping slightly. Gambit didn't even blink as the magenta glow vanished from the card.

"Quatre weeks for attacking your instructor after the session is over."

Augustus swore at him as he left the danger room and Gambit smirked to himself. That turned out to be a lot more satisfying than he expected. Was even worth having to waste the first half hour.

* * *

"Four weeks?" Storm repeated. "Don't you think that's just a little harsh?"

"Non," Gambit replied, his feet up on the desk as he leaned back on the chair.

"Remy, he's only new."

"He's here by choice, and I gave him ample warning before I added each week."

"Are you sure you're not just a little bit..."

"A little what?"

"Well, jealous. Because he can touch Rogue?"

Gambit gave her an incredulous look.

"Yo' can't be serious? Stormy, dere's no way yo' would have tolerated his behaviour any more dan I did. He was late - which I should have given him an extra week for - he was rude, he broke the rules and he attacked me outside the fight."

"Turning off your powers is hardly -"

"It's the principal o' the t'ing. Yo' don't tolerate misuse of power around here. It would have made no difference if it had been Bobby or Kitty or Rogue..." Gambit paused, then grinned mischievously at Storm. "Well, okay it would have made a difference if it had been Rogue, because in her case I would have taken her back t' our room and given her a good spanking."

"Remy," Storm sighed.

"But den," Gambit went on seriously, "Bobby, Kitty, none o' dem would have behaved like dat. Dey have respect for the battle rules, their instructors and each other. And dey don't run so late dey force people t' have t' look fo' dem either. Now, the students? Different story. Probably wouldn't have given dem quite as many weeks, but den, dey actually have t'ings like homework t' deal wit'. Augustus doesn't, and he's not an immature kid either. Well, theoretically."

Storm was silent.

"If he'd bothered t' apologise instead o' attacking me before he left, I would have taken a week off."

Storm nodded.

"Okay," she said finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That evening in the rec room, Bobby finally managed to pin down Gambit for a game of poker.

"Seriously," he said. "I've been looking forward to this. You've met your match, Gambit!"

Gambit smirked at him.

"Gonna put your money where your mouth is, Iceboy?"

"Absolutely, Gumbo-face. Unless, like I said the other day, you girls wanna play strip," Bobby waggled his eyebrows.

"Only if Remy's handicapped," Jubilee nodded. "Then I'm totally in."

"I'll pass," said Kitty.

"Yeah same," Rogue said. "Besides, Ah really don't think it's wise for me ta play any games that involve the removin' of clothes."

"Aww... but Gus is here," Bobby said pointing. "He can just turn your powers off for the whole game. Or at least after you start losing gloves, pants... shirt."

Rogue pursed her lips and didn't even so much as flicker a glance in Augustus' direction, who was smirking slightly.

"You're a deviant, Bobby."

"It'll be fun! Gus, you in?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Pete?"

Pete coughed tentatively.

"No," Gambit said firmly.

"What do you mean no? I thought you said -"

"Exactly dat, mon ami. No. The decision t' play strip poker should be unanimous, or yo' don't play. Just makes folks uncomfortable otherwise. And oui, I do know dis from experience," Gambit smirked at him.

"Hold outs," Bobby muttered.

"Hey Kitty," Rogue said slyly as she took her seat. "Did ya happen to notice that the two most interested in playin' strip were Bobby and Jubilee?"

Kitty giggled.

"I think you're right, Rogue," she said. "They should date."

"Eww!"

"Not if she was the last woman on earth."

"Yeah well, if there was only one man left on earth, it wouldn't be you, because you're not a man, Ice_boy_."

"Why does everyone deliberately mangle my mutant name? Fine whatever, if not clothes, then what? I want some real stakes this time."

"Money?"

"Chocolate?"

"Tasks?"

"Oooh! Truth or Dare, poker style!" Jubilee suggested merrily.

"How do yo' propose dat, petite?" Gambit inquired.

"Simple, we all have paper right, and we write our name and either 'truth' or 'dare' along with it, and use those instead of chips, and at the end of the game we can redeem then."

"Dis game might go a bit late. Maybe make dem redeemable at any time? So we have time t' come up wit' some good ones."

"Okay, sounds good."

"What about chores?" Kitty suggested. "Like, a chore option is worth, I dunno, a week, or something. For any one roster."

"Sounds good to me," said Pete. "Anything else?"

"No sexual dares," Rogue said with a pointed look at Bobby.

"Aww but -"

"None."

"But -"

"Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch."

"Spoil sport."

"Dirty-minded deviant."

"Prude."

"Frigid."

"Hey!"

"Score Rogue!" Jubilee snickered.

"Okay, okay, how about a compromise?" Bobby said. "We can use dares for sexual stuff, but they have the option to say no and you have to think of something else."

Rogue looked at Kitty.

"What do ya think?"

"Yeah, I can work with that."

"Here's paper," Pete said. "And some pens. What we writing?"

"Your name and what you're willing to bet," Jubilee said. "So that's 'truth', 'dare' or 'chore'. What's more everyone can create as many as they like to stay in the game. And plus it means the losers will end up doing more stuff than the winners. Who will probably consist of Remy, Remy and did I mention Remy?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Dat would be why I suggested making them redeemable at any time," he said.

"Why? Not creative enough to think of that many truths or dares in one sitting?" asked Augustus.

"Oh he's plenty creative," Rogue said mischievously.

"My mind also gets dirty the later it is," Gambit nodded.

"Your mind is always dirty, swamp rat."

"Oui, but it gets dirtier."

"Ah wonder what it would be like if ya ever got your mind cleaned?"

"Tried dat once. It only got dirty again and I was stuck wit' a horrendous dry cleaning bill fo' mon trouble," Gambit joked as he dealt the cards.

"This is a full deck, right Remy?" Kitty asked.

"New even."

"Oh good," then she turned to Augustus to explain. "Remy's weapon of choice is playing cards. Except last time we played poker we ended up playing with the deck he'd been using for explosives."

"T'was an honest mistake, petite."

"So, you're saying he was a few cards short of a deck?" Augustus smirked.

"Better dan being one alarm short o' a heist," Gambit replied smoothly.

"Hey Gus, you just a thief, or are you a master thief too?" Bobby asked as the game progressed.

"If he's a master t'ief, Kitty practices satanism, Bobby's an eunuch and Jubilee's idea of a good time involves knitting scarves and lawn bowls."

Jubilee giggled and Augustus glared at him.

"What would you know?"

"Enough not t' get caught," Gambit tilted his head to the side as he smirked at him. "Or t' rely on my powers to disrupt security networks."

"You're so full of crap."

"Not crap," Gambit replied with a wink at Rogue. "Somet'ing else, perhaps."

Rogue snickered.

"Haveta do something about that later?" she asked coyly.

"I'll agree wit' dat."

"Oh ho!" Bobby said pointing excitedly. "You _have_ found a way around Rogue's mutation! Tell! I must know!"

"Forget it, ice cube," Rogue replied. "It's none of your business."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll make it my business. All I need is a truth paper for either you or Gambit and you'll have to tell me. Ha! The sexual clause was only applied to dares not truths. I am victorious!"

"Voyeuristic, ya mean."

"Hey I spent a whole year trying to figure out how to get around your mutation and all I got was absorbed for my trouble."

"And then I got the Cure and ya still didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah well, umm, I was thrown off by the fact I didn't need to come up with any new ideas."

"Whatever ya haveta tell yourself, ice cube."

"All I'm saying is that if anyone around here can find a way around your mutation it's Mr Experience over here. I need the advice."

Gambit snickered.

"Why? Ya plannin' on datin' another untouchable girl? Here, take muh advice, and admit ta Jubilee that you're crazy about her -"

"I am not!" Bobby objected.

"He'd better not be," Jubilee said with a glare.

"- and stop hasslin' me about muh sex life."

"But your sex life is one of my favourite topics of conversation."

"Really? Ah hadn't noticed."

"How can you discuss her sex life, when she obviously doesn't have one?" Augustus asked.

"Exactly," Bobby said. "That's exactly it."

"... I don't get it."

"Neither does she. See? It's awesome."

"Bobby?" Jubilee cut in.

"Yes Jubes?"

"You're weird."

"It's one of my endearing qualities."

"No, it's one of your annoying qualities, of which you have plenty. In fact, it would take less time to list your endearing qualities, which consists of: none."

"That's a filthy, rotten, dirty lie," Bobby nodded. "You just can't admit that you're attracted to me."

"You're right, I can't admit that because it's not true in the first place."

"It's okay to be in denial Jubes. I know how overwhelming my manliness is."

Jubilee made a rude noise.

"You? A man? Please. Remy is a man. In fact, compared to Remy's manliness you are nothing but a cabbage patch doll."

General snickering followed.

"A cabbage patch doll?" Bobby repeated.

"Yep. In fact," Jubilee eyed Bobby suspiciously. "I do believe that you're jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes! It all makes sense now!" Jubilee declared. "You're trying to emulate Remy!"

"Uhh, I am?"

"I don't know why we didn't see it all before, but it all fits. Your obsession with Rogue. This insane idea you have about being awesome at poker. Your inflated ego! What's next Iceboy? You gonna start going around wearing a trench coat, drinking champagne and take up bo-staff fighting?"

"Mini-Gambit," Kitty giggled.

"That's not true at all!" Bobby objected.

"I always wanted t' have a minion," Gambit joked.

"I'm not trying to copy you. I just want to beat you at poker. Is that so much to ask?"

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Yo' are aware dat I've been playing poker since I was ten, right?"

"Wow, really?"

"Uh huh. I read body language about as well as you read books. Trust me when I say dat dere's no way yo' can possibly beat me at dis game t'day. Mebbe in a few years... probably a couple of decades "

"Oh yeah, well, well, we'll just see about that," Bobby replied smugly.

"Ha, if you're so good at reading body language, then what are we all thinking?" asked Augustus.

Gambit regarded Augustus for a moment.

"You're trying t' provoke a fight," he said. "Pete and Kitty are playing footsie -"

"Aww!" Jubilee teased.

Kitty blushed and Pete just shrugged with a shy smile on his face.

"There really is a great deal of sexual tension between the ice cube and the firecracker -"

"Is not!"

"I don't think so."

"Incidentally, I've just knocked Bobby's confidence down a few pegs, and Jubilee needs to go to the toilet."

"Uhh... well, I was going to wait until the end of the round," Jubilee said.

"Yo' may as well fold and go now, petite."

"What makes you so sure I haven't got an awesome hand that's going to cream you all?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I fold," Jubilee sighed and got up.

"What about Rogue?" Augustus asked. "What's she thinking?"

Gambit turned his head to look at Rogue and winked at her.

"Later, chérie."

Rogue chuckled.

"Oooh Rogue's thinking dirty thoughts," said Bobby.

"Must be the company," Rogue replied sweetly.

"By the way, Pulsey, if your left leg is in dat much pain, perhaps yo' should talk t' Hank about some painkillers no?" Gambit said.

"There's nothing wrong with my leg," Augustus snapped.

"Oh? So yo' normally sit wit' all your weight shifted t' the right?"

Augustus attempted to straighten up and tried to hide the wince. Gambit smiled to himself but didn't let it show.

* * *

The game went on until quite late, so it wasn't until the following morning at breakfast that they started on redeeming their winnings. Much to his disappointment, Bobby's winnings were moderate at best, Gambit having dominated the evening as expected.

The first papers to go were the 'chore's. Anyone who had a chore for Gambit immediately had him take over their cooking duties. Gambit, of course, responded by handing out his chores for all the other rosters, and it worked out that he didn't have to do any chores other than cooking for the next month.

"Okay, so does anyone have a truth for Remy or Rogue?" Bobby asked. "I've got dares for both of them, but no truths."

"Sucked in," Rogue smirked at him. "Ah only wrote two."

"I didn't write any," Gambit shrugged.

"Well, that's no fun," said Jubilee as she looked through her papers. "I have a million gazillion questions I want to ask you."

"Truth requires yo' t' be honest, petite. Honestly ain't exactly one o' my virtues."

"Was that an honest statement, Remy?" Pete asked.

Gambit snickered.

"Here Bobby," said Jubilee. "I have a truth for Rogue. Swap a Rogue dare for it."

"All right!" Bobby cheered, handing over the paper.

"Dammit," Rogue muttered.

Gambit leaned back on his chair and smirked.

"Okay Rogue," Bobby said, a huge grin on his face. "How have you two managed to get around your mutation in the bedroom department?"

Rogue buried her head on the table.

"I'm sensing it's good," Jubilee said.

"Oh yeah," Bobby agreed. "C'mon Rogue, you have to tell me."

"Ah hate ya, Bobby," Rogue's muffled voice said.

Gambit stroked her back gently with an amused smirk on his face and she reluctantly sat up again, avoiding all eye contact.

"He charges muh clothes," she said. "Not like the light charges he does in the danger room and stuff, but medium yield explosive level. It's... it's _hot_. Seriously hot. And if the clothes are thin enough it's easy ta forget ya wearin' anything."

"Medium yield explosive?" Kitty questioned. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Rogue blushed.

"Wait, are we all in danger of being blown up every time you guys make out?" Jubilee demanded. "That _is_ hot."

"I was thinking more the lines of scary," Kitty responded. "I don't want to wake up dead one morning."

"How can you wake up if you're dead?" asked Pete.

"Shush you."

"Sounds like a cheap gimmick if you ask me," Augustus dismissed.

"No one did," Rogue snapped.

"Hey, if you ever want the real thing -" he began with a leer.

"Ah'd rather die a virgin."

"Wouldn't yo' using your powers for dat be construed as a cheap gimmick too?" Gambit put in mildly.

Augustus just gave him a sneer, having no real comeback for that.

"Oh and Bobby?" Rogue said as she rifled through her paper. "Ahh here we go. Ah dare ya ta kiss Jubilee, on the mouth, complete with tongue, for two minutes."

"That's very specific," Pete mused.

"What? No! Umm, I call the sexual clause."

"Show o' hands, does kissing on the mouth count as a sexual dare?" Gambit inquired. "Yay or nay."

"Yay!"

"Nay!"

"They nays have it. Yo' can't reject it, ice cube, time t' get kissing."

"Damn you," Bobby muttered. "Fine."

He got up and moved around to Jubilee, who reluctantly got up out of her seat. Pete set up the timer on his watch.

"Okay, I'll start timing when you start kissing," Pete grinned at them.

"Rogue?" said Bobby.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Now we're even."

Bobby sighed, then pulled Jubilee into his arms and began the kiss. Of course, they were all still the the dining hall, which was crowded since it was breakfast time and all. Thus there was a rather large gathering of students who were there to make appropriate noises in response to this display.

"Time," called Pete after two minutes.

Jubilee squealed and pushed Bobby away.

"You freak! You iced your tongue!"

"Only at the last second," Bobby smirked at her.

"That's so mean," Kitty said.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Bobby."

"Ahem," Storm cut in. "Save it for the danger room. And can you guys play your game when you're not being witnessed by the students?"

"Not'ing wrong wit' a little PDA, Stormy," Gambit smirked.

"Whatever happened to being an example?" Augustus asked smugly.

"Now the students know dat turning their tongue int' ice while kissing someone is a bad idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Further redemptions were delayed by the unfortunate existence of 'daily routine', which prevented them from much personal interaction. That along with Storm's firm insistence that they not do any more truths or dares during meal times meant that it wasn't until they gathered in the rec room after dinner that they had a chance to revisit the subject. Logan joined them and Gambit gave him a few of his paper slips.

"What?" sneered Augustus. "Can't come up with anything good on your own?"

"Well, since yo' volunteered," Gambit replied smoothly, feeling no need whatsoever to justify wanting to include Logan in the game.

He pulled off one of his boots and handed it to him.

"Smell the inside o' my boot for thirty seconds. By the way, dey're part metal, so they hold the smell _really_ well."

Augustus shook his head, glanced to Pete who was acting as time master again and then put the boot to his nose. He immediately pulled away again, pulling a face. Gambit smirked at him.

"Foul! Restart," Jubilee giggled.

Somehow Augustus managed to get through thirty seconds with his face in Gambit's boot without gagging. Much.

"Okay, Jubes," said Kitty. "I have a truth for you."

"Bring it," Jubilee nodded.

"If you could have a relationship with any character from a comic book movie, who would it be?"

"Robin. But the Chris O'Donnell Robin, who's hot. Not the 60s movie Robin."

Bobby created some ice cubes.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to put these down your pants."

Pete winced, and reluctantly did it.

"Bobby, I dare you to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of Tabasco sauce," Logan said.

"I'm not even there yet and already my eyes are popping," Bobby sighed.

After he had done this, Jubilee addressed Rogue.

"Most embarrassing experience of your life."

Rogue started seeing red.

"Please don't make me tell ya'll that."

"Is this going to be more embarrassing than admitting that you and Remy grope each other over clothes with explosives?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Now I really have to know."

"You have no compassion," Rogue sighed, then frowned. "Wait, ya ended up with _both_ muh truths?"

"Yes, yes I did. You don't really think I'd swap one with Bobby if I didn't have a second, do you?"

"Ya raise a good point. Okay well, it happened after Ah first ran away from home. Ah'd only been on the road for a few weeks, so Ah was still havin' accidents and stuff 'cause Ah hadn't quite figured out that it was any part o' muh skin that was dangerous -"

"Wait, how can you not know that?" Pete asked.

"Well, Ah did kinda think it was a kissin' thing at first, seeing as how that's what Ah was doing when Ah absorbed David," Rogue pointed out.

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, so Ah was in this park, right? And there was a stack of dogs -"

"Oh no," Kitty said, them clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Ah think there must have been a dog walker convention going on or something. Anyway, while fur for the most part - like hair - is enough of a barrier, they do have paws, noses and tongues. After being sniffed and licked by four dogs -"

Jubilee started chuckling.

"- Ah kinda started acting dog-like," Rogue went on. "Would ya'll stop laughin'? Ah _was_ hopin' ta take this particular secret ta muh grave, y'know."

"Wait so does this mean you were sniffing butts?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh. And Ah ended up absorbin' more dogs in the process, so that just made things worse."

"What about running around on all fours?"

"Yeah."

"Barking?"

"Yeah."

"Marking your territory?"

Rogue promptly buried her face in Gambit's chest and pulled his trench coat over her head. By now everyone was laughing, or trying to stifle their laughter. Except for Gambit, who was remarkably good at keeping his amusement down to a big smirk (although no doubt later he would find some isolated place to have a good laugh where Rogue couldn't hear him).

"That's hilarious," Jubilee said.

"Shut up," said Rogue's muffled voice.

"So you have dog minds in your head?" Pete asked.

Rogue slowly unburied her head.

"Yeah. They're not very loud though. They're kinda buried. It's easy ta forget they're even there with all the human voices on top. There's, Ah dunno, fifteen to twenty of them?"

"Were they alright?" Kitty asked. "The dogs you absorbed?"

"Ah don't really know for sure, but Ah think so," Rogue replied. "Ah kinda hid until everyone had left. Ah don't think Ah absorbed enough of any one of the dogs ta kill 'em though. And now ya'll know, and ya will never breathe a word of this ta anyone. Ever. Under pain of death."

She was reassured by their general responses of compliance (although still annoyed by their obvious amusement).

The game progressed. Kitty got dared to sing an original opera. Pete had to turn into steel and sing "I'm a Little Tea Pot" with the actions. Augustus was dared to juggle billiard balls (they didn't stay up in the air very long). Jubilee was forced to confess she had a crush on Pete when she first met him (she refused to admit whether she still did or not).

"Okay so Bobby, you and Lorna?" Jubilee asked, brandishing a 'truth' paper with Bobby's name on it. "Just how far did things go?"

Bobby pulled a face.

"Dinner. That's about it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Bobby sighed. "She just wasn't interested. Thought we were just friends. Turns out she has a thing for Havok."

"Havok?" Jubilee repeated. "Well, can't say I blame her really. He's hot. I'd choose him over you too."

"Oh yeah, well for that I have a dare for you," Bobby snapped. "Pick your nose and eat it."

"Eww."

"Do it."

"You suck."

After the nose picking (and eating), Gambit was dared to stand on his hands and balance a pile of DVDs. Not only was he able to do this without dropping any of the five DVD cases, but he also felt the need to show off right at the end by doing it one handed. When he got up again he kicked the DVDs into the air, righted himself and caught them neatly, that smug little smirk of his on his face. Logan called him a monkey.

The game progressed. Further highlights included Kitty licking Pete's arm, Augustus dancing and Rogue singing (she turned out to be pretty good at singing the blues). Gambit had more truths and dares to hand out than anyone else, and because truth bored him, often swapped those with Jubilee for dares.

"Pete," said Gambit.

"Yes?"

"I dare you to... go to the kitchen and retrieve a bottle of champagne and some glasses."

Pete shrugged.

"I can do that," he said as he got up.

"That's boring," Augustus said. "What? Can't think of anything better?"

"Better?" Gambit repeated. "What could be better than getting someone t' wait on me? Oh, Pete? Make dat seven glasses. I'm not feeling the need t' share wit' _everyone_."

"I'll have a beer," Logan put in.

"Six glasses den."

"Any other orders?" Pete asked. "No? Okay, off I go then."

The night progressed and the supply of papers got smaller and smaller until there was only a few left. Augustus had exactly two slips left, which he knew what he wanted to do with, just not in which order: a dare for Rogue, and a dare for Jubilee.

"Jubilee," he said, finally making a decision. "I have a dare for you."

"Spill," Jubilee said merrily.

"I want you to kiss, for two minutes, tongue and all: Gambit."

Gambit's face remained expressionless (which was driving Augustus insane - didn't he react to _anything_?). Jubilee and Rogue's did not.

"Excuse me?" Rogue demanded, glaring at him.

"Well, I figure it's probably been awhile since your boyfriend last got a decent kiss, and we all know how much Jubes admires him..." Augustus smirked.

"Yeah, but I'd never do anything about it," Jubilee said coldly.

"So here's your chance. Have fun. Pete?"

Pete didn't look at him, only set up his watch. Jubilee swallowed and got up.

"Standing up or sitting down?" asked Gambit.

"Uhh, standing."

Gambit shrugged like the whole thing was no big deal and stood. Jubilee took a deep breath, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was somewhat relieved when he kissed her back (two minutes was a long time to be the one doing all the work). Rogue looked away, practicing her death glare on Augustus instead.

"Time," Pete called.

Jubilee pushed away, then looked at Rogue, a faint blush on her face as Gambit sat down.

"Damn you're lucky," she said.

Rogue managed a small smile, then went back to glaring at Augustus and waved a piece of paper at him.

"Oh Gussy," she said with false sweetness. "Ah've got a dare for ya."

"Yeah?"

"Hold your tongue and say 'Ah was born on a pirate ship'."

Augustus blinked. Well, that was odd.

"Okay," he said.

He stuck out his tongue and held it.

"I was born on a pirate ship," he said, except that it sounded more like "I was born on a pile of shit."

General snickering followed.

There were a couple more dares before Augustus piped up with his last one.

"Rogue? I dare you to give me a blow job."

"Sexual clause," Rogue retorted instantly.

"Worth a try," Augustus shrugged and patted his lap. "Come kiss me, _three_ minutes, definitely tongue and I think I want some lip nibbling."

He made his point by turning her powers off.

"Ah hate you," she said as she approached.

Rogue tried to get away with just leaning over, but Augustus grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Gambit pulled up his poker face (so useful that, and not just in poker) so Augustus couldn't see just how angry he was. The little brat just couldn't help himself, could he? Just had to rock the boat. Before Sinister gave him brain surgery, when his powers had been out of control, he used to be able to charge things just by looking at them. Right about now Gambit was wishing he could still do that. Didn't matter if they were living or not either. Yes... blowing up Augustus into a million, zillion pieces had a certain amount of appeal right about now. Of course he would have to wait until Rogue moved away. Otherwise she might end up with Augustus splatter all over her clothes. Couldn't have that. He was already all over her enough as it was.

Logan glanced over at Gambit. He might be able to hide any visible signs of what he was thinking behind that stone wall of his, but he couldn't disguise his scent so easily. As Pete called for thirty seconds left, Gambit finally looked away from the two and picked out one of his last remaining papers.

"Time," said Pete.

Rogue pulled away from Augustus immediately. She slapped him hard across the face, called him a bastard and sat back down next to Gambit, where she curled up under his arm.

"I have a dare fo' yo' Pulsey," Gambit drawled.

"I'm sure you do," Augustus smirked at him.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Uhh, excuse me?"

"Blow your load," Gambit explained casually.

Logan smirked.

"Wrestle the eel."

Bobby didn't bother to stifle his laughter.

"Punch the clown."

Pete snorted.

"Release the hostages."

Rogue snickered.

"Beat the stick."

Jubilee gave up trying to hide her giggles.

"Date Rosey Palm and her five daughters."

Kitty didn't seem to know whether to continue to be horrified or start laughing.

"Do the one-handed rodeo, abuse the usual suspect," Gambit continued, the pace increasing with each new euphemism. "Change your oil, flog your log, play wit' the snake, spank the monkey, do the backstroke roulette, clean the rifle, interrogate the witness. Jack yourself off - in the corner, because no one wants t' see dat."

Gambit pointed to the far corner of the room.

"Sexual clause," Augustus snapped.

Gambit shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Den go eat your own shit."

"Fuck you."

"No, yo' fuck yo'," and now Gambit allowed himself a nice, broad smirk. "Assuming yo' can find somet'ing dat small."

Augustus cursed him again and headed for the corner.

"And make sure yo' wash your hands when you're done," Gambit called after him.

"That... that was horrible," Kitty said, shaking her head.

"But hilarious," Bobby nodded. "Also, I will have to remember this loophole in the sexual clause."

"What? That they might still go ahead with it if the alternative is worse?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. The possibilities are endless."

"Oh, c'mon guys," Kitty said. "We were having fun before people started getting nasty. And Bobby, I swear if you ever try the loophole on me, I just won't play. I'll walk out and not do either."

"Well, you're no fun."

"No, I'm plenty of fun. I just don't feel the need to be crass."

"Hey Kitty," Jubilee said, cutting in before an argument could develop. "This is my last paper and it's a truth with your name on it."

"Okay what is it?"

"If Remy was our age, would you be attracted to him?"

Kitty was silent for a moment, turned her head to regard Gambit, then looked back at Jubilee.

"Nah," she said. "I'd still only have eyes for Pete."

Whatever reply Jubilee might have come up with was interrupted by Gambit's laugh.

"Nice evasion, petite," he grinned. "I like it."

"I wasn't evading. I meant it."

"Who's got what left?" asked Pete. "I have a dare for Rogue."

"Ah've got a dare for Jubes," Rogue said.

"I have dares for Pete and Gus," said Kitty.

"I have nothing, and I know Gus used his last one," Jubilee said.

Gambit, who had three left, was just picking them up to check who they belonged to when Augustus returned.

"Dat was quick," he commented.

"I was thinking about Rogue the whole time," Augustus responded darkly.

"Okay, so Jubes," Rogue said, ignoring Augustus. "Ah dare ya to stand on one foot and sing the alphabet song."

Jubilee giggled and complied.

"Rogue, your dare," said Pete. "Okay I have no idea what to dare you to do."

Rogue chuckled.

"Is there something ya wanna ask? For you Ah will consent ta changing it ta a truth."

"Oh what?" Jubilee objected.

"Muh prerogative," Rogue said. "Besides after sharing the dog story there's nothing worse anyone could ask me."

Jubilee giggled.

"Okay," Pete said. "If you could absorb anyone in the world, living or dead -"

"Now there's a scary thought," Bobby interjected.

"Who would it be and why?"

"Hmm," Rogue considered. "Ah never thought about it before."

"Well, I would hope you hadn't thought about absorbing dead people," Bobby said.

"Usually Ah think about _not_ absorbin' people," she responded with a raised eyebrow. "Let's see, it would have to be a girl, because Ah have way, way too many male voices in muh head, so Ah need to even things out a bit."

"What about Carol? Isn't she loud enough?" Kitty asked.

"Loud ain't the same thing. Ah think Ah'll go with... Aretha Franklin," Rogue decided. "Yes, Ah'm a fan. Also, it's the best answer Ah can come with with right now."

Pete chuckled.

"It is getting late," Kitty agreed. "Oh Gus? I've a dare for you."

"Yeah?" Augustus grunted.

"Turn off Rogue's powers for ten minutes straight."

Augustus gave a nonchalant shrug and looked at Rogue while his eyes flashed. Over the next ten minutes, anyone looking at him would continue to see his eyes flash at regular intervals so that the ten minutes would continue uninterrupted.

Meanwhile, Rogue smiled and pulled off her gloves. As soon as the voices disappeared, she got up and gave Kitty a hug, much to her surprise.

"Thanks sugah," Rogue said softly.

Kitty gave a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"Aww, it was nothing."

Rogue went around and gave big hugs to everyone, except Augustus, before inevitably sitting on Gambit's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned in to kiss him.

"And while they're busy," Kitty went on. "I've just got one last dare. Pete?"

"Yes Katya?"

"I'm feeling lazy tonight and couldn't be bothered walking back to my room. So when the ten minutes is up, can you carry me to bed?"

Pete chuckled.

"Did you want me to tuck you in as well?"

"Sure."

"What about a bed time story?" Jubilee teased.

"Only if it's short and has a happy ending."

"I think I can manage that," Pete grinned.

"Does anyone have anything else left?" Bobby asked.

"Gumbo does," Logan said. "You mind?"

Gambit waved a hand at him, before slipping both hands up Rogue's shirt. Logan coughed and took the three final slips.

"Okay, Bobby?"

"Yep?"

Logan pointed to the table, strewn with empty glasses, plates and snacks.

"Clean up would you?"

"Damn. Fine."

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah?"

"You can help him."

"Rats."

"And... oh this one's for Rogue. You want this one Cajun?"

Gambit pulled his nearest hand out from under Rogue's shirt and held it out for the slip of paper. Logan snickered and gave it back to him.

"Thought that might be the case," he smirked.

"Well, may as well get started, I suppose," Bobby said.

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed reluctantly, getting up to help him.

They were just heading out the door when Pete called time. Augustus cut off the pulses with relief (three minutes not that long ago, another ten now, it was starting to wear him out). Rogue pulled back and kissed Gambit's nose before they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Yay," Kitty cheered.

Pete chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," Kitty nodded.

Pete grinned, picked her up and carried her out. Augustus wasn't far behind.

"Ow!" Rogue yelped, putting her hands to her head.

"Chére?"

Rogue shook her head and blinked, her eyes watering a little.

"Okay, that one _hurt_," she said. "Voices snapping back. Ah'm gonna go get some pain killers."

"Well, I'll meet yo' in the bedroom den," Gambit replied.

Logan caught Gambit's arm as Rogue left the room.

"A word..." Logan said quietly.

Gambit shrugged and Logan let go. They waited until the door closed behind Rogue.

"I'm thinking I should take over as Pulse's instructor," Logan said.

"Yo' t'ink if we were left in the same room t'gether after t'night we'd kill each other?"

"The thought had occurred to me, yeah."

"You're probably right. I was ready to kill him the moment he asked Rogue for a blow job."

Logan snorted.

"You and me both," he replied. "Kid's got no respect."

"Got dat right."

"So I'm going ta beat some into him. He'll take it from me, but not from you."

Gambit nodded.

"T'ink mebbe keep Pulse and Rogue separated as much as possible too."

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Worried?"

"O' course I'm worried, Logan," Gambit snapped. "He turns her powers off every chance he gets and then feels her up. And oui, I know dat Rogue can hold her own in a fight, but he's not exactly incompetent despite the beating I gave him yesterday. I'd rather she not be put in dat position."

Logan nodded slowly.

"Okay," he said.

* * *

**AN: **Euphemisms for masturbation picked up from a google search. I had to. There was no way I was going to be able to come up with that many on my own. The _real_ scary thing is that these are only a mere handful of the ones I found. So, so sad. Haha.

Rogue really has absorbed a dog in the comics before. I just kinda took the idea and ran with it *shifty eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later, Rogue was relaxing with her new motorcycle magazine in the library. Her gloves were draped over the arm of the lounge, mostly because she hated turning glossy magazine pages with them on. There was virtually no one else in there anyway, so she figured it was safe enough. Then Augustus came in and sat down next to her. Rogue ignored him.

"Uhh, Rogue?"

"What?"

"Look, I umm, I just wanted to apologise."

Rogue was silent.

"Rogue?"

"So apologise already and go away."

Augustus sighed.

"Okay, we kinda started off on the wrong foot. I find you attractive, and I don't really like your boyfriend all that much."

"Really?" Rogue said sarcastically. "Ah hadn't noticed."

"Anyway, I meant to say I'm sorry earlier, but there seems to be some sort of conspiracy preventing me from approaching you."

"How convenient."

"So I was hoping we could start over?"

Rogue finally looked up from her magazine with a scornful expression on her face.

"What? Ya think ya can just _apologise_ and win a free pass? It's doesn't work that way."

Augustus turned off her power, reached over and touched her arm.

"I'm just trying -"

"And would ya stop doing that?" Rogue glowered at him. "Ya give me a headache doin' that. And Ah resent being taunted."

"I'm not taunting you. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Ah don't need your pity. Just leave me alone."

Augustus moved his hand away.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah heard ya the first time. Now beat it, rude boy."

Augustus got up and started to leave the room.

"And the next time ya turn muh powers off, it had better be in the danger room, or Ah'll kick ya inta next week," Rogue said as she turned back to her magazine.

Augustus said nothing as he left the room. A moment later Rogue felt her powers return. She tried to ignore the snap back of voices as she attempted to find the spot that she was up to in the article she had been reading before she'd been so rudely interrupted. Rogue found her spot and absently scrubbed her fingers together as she continued to read.

* * *

It was late when Gambit cashed in his chips at the casino. It had been a very nice evening of poker and he was rather pleased with his winnings tonight.

"Good night?" asked a female voice from behind.

He turned and inclined his head to the pretty, strawberry-blonde woman by him. He'd seen her around at different casinos, usually at craps tables if he recalled correctly.

"Oui. Yourself?"

"Always," she replied flirtatiously as she closed the distance between them. "And I'm hoping it'll get better. Name's Jessica."

"Gambit. A good evening t' yo', mam'selle."

He started to leave, but she hooked her elbow around his arm.

"Y'know," she said. "I'm feeling a little hurt."

"And why would dat be?"

"Well, I do know all about your reputation, and we've been seeing each other around the casinos for months and you haven't once asked me out on a date."

Gambit smiled faintly.

"I'm seeing someone."

"Of course you are," Jessica replied smoothly. "You always are. When you get tired of this one, you know where to find me."

"Dat's not likely, mam'selle. Dis one is serious."

"Uh huh. Of course it is," she said, sounding amused as she leaned into him. "I heard you're a mutant."

"Den yo' heard correct," Gambit replied as he attempted to dislodge himself without being rude about it.

"I'm a mutant too. Telekinesis."

Gambit paused as he regarded her.

"Yo' play the craps tables, don't yo'?"

"Uh huh."

Gambit started snickering as he finally managed to remove his arm from her grasp.

"So, all dis time, using your powers t' rip off the casinos?"

"The trick is knowing when t' lose."

Gambit inclined his head, a slight smile on his face.

"A lesson which can be applied t' many areas o' your life, no? Good evening."

"Until next time, Gambit."

He gave her a small wave as he departed, mildly amused at the whole thing. If he had a dollar for every woman who had hit on him since he'd been with Rogue... oh wait, he did.

* * *

Gambit and Logan pulled up on their motorcycles not far away from their favourite bar. They watched for a moment while two rival bikie gangs wrestled with each other, the fight spilling out into the street.

"Wanna go somewhere else tonight?" asked Logan.

"Oui," Gambit replied with a nod. "It's looking a little crowded, no?"

"Yeah."

"I heard about dis place not far from here, the Wolf's Paw. Apparently it's mutant friendly but I haven't had a chance t' check it out yet."

Logan shrugged.

"No time like the present," he replied.

They turned around, hearing the sound of shattering glass as two of the bikies crashed through the window in the heat of their fight. They ignored it and Logan followed Gambit to the Wolf's Paw. After they found a place to park, the two headed inside. It was evident the moment they stepped through the door that the place was in fact, mutant friendly. There was a handful of security, which the two learned during their evening were all mutants with powers particularly suit for their job, which included dealing with mutant haters who had made their grievance with the bar known on numerous occasions.

An impressive number of drinks and multiple games of pool later...

"Hello boys."

Logan looked up at the attractive woman who approached them. Her black hair was in dreadlocks and beaded. Having caught his eye, she took the liberty of draping one arm across the Wolverine's shoulders, while running the other up his arm.

"Havin' a good evening?"

"Yeah," Logan replied.

Gambit smirked as he lined up his shot on the pool table.

"I'm Joanna. But you can call me Frenzy," she said, practically purring.

"Wolverine. This is Gambit."

"Mmm... Wolverine. I like that."

She was now tracing her fingers across his chest. Logan might have enjoyed it if it weren't for the fact that he hated the scent coming off her. His nose flared uncomfortably at the chemical smell.

"Your shot, mon ami," Gambit interrupted then.

Logan gave him a pointed look in response to the smirk Gambit was sending his way. Gambit snickered faintly. He had no idea why she would put Logan off like that, only that she did. Deprived of Logan for that moment, Frenzy immediately latched onto Gambit.

"So what are your mutant gifts?" she asked. "I couldn't help but notice you two have been doing a lot of drinking..."

"Mebbe we're just good at holding our liquor, mam'selle," Gambit replied good-naturedly.

Frenzy giggled. Actually come to think of it, there was a kind of glazed look in her eyes. Maybe she did drugs or something and that's what was putting Logan off.

"You're cute," she said as she pressed up against him and ran her hand lightly over his face.

"So I've been told. I prefer the term 'devilishly handsome'."

Frenzy lifted her head to kiss him but he shifted at the last minute and all she got was his cheek. Now it was Logan's turn to smirk at Gambit while Frenzy kissed up his neck. Gambit rolled his eyes and began to disentangle himself.

"I can see why dey call yo' Frenzy no?" he said musingly.

"Oh you have no idea," she replied coyly.

"Your turn, Cajun," Logan said, still smirking.

Frenzy finally let him go and Gambit started moving around the pool table to decide on his next shot. As predicted, Frenzy went straight back to Logan, who growled in annoyance.

"Ooh I like that. Very sexy. Growl again, would you?" Frenzy asked.

Gambit laughed. Logan glared at him and extended his claws. Gambit just continued to laugh even as he turned back to the table. He retracted them again just moments before Frenzy touched them.

"Shiny! Aww... gone..." she complained, taking it upon herself to inspect his hand. "Did you just have three cuts here?"

Logan didn't answer, so Frenzy took it upon herself to dig her fingernail into his skin and watched in fascination as the subsequent cut healed up. She laughed softly and pulled herself closer to him (if that was possible).

"You can reg- regen- that word that starts with 'r'," she said. "Heal yourself."

"Very observant."

"You know what this means, don't you?" she said, rubbing her leg up against him. "You can take Overdrive."

* * *

"What's Overdrive?" asked Storm.

It was the following morning, and the entire staff of the Xavier institute were gathered for this meeting.

"It's a drug," Logan replied. "It's specially designed for mutants."

"Specifically, mutants with healing factors, like Logan over here. High metabolisms, like me. Invulnerability, like Rogue," Gambit went on. "And in Frenzy's case, durability. It's intended to be addictive, and it's pretty much a death sentence for anyone with a less than adequate physiology."

"The string of mutant deaths..." the Professor began.

"Exactly," Logan nodded. "They've all been on Overdrive. The first few probably were the experiments, but since February when there was the sharp increase in the death count? That's when it hit the market."

"We shall have to make sure the students know about this," Kurt said.

"I don't suppose you were able to get a sample at all?" asked Hank.

Gambit pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket with a couple of large blue pills and tossed it to him.

"Apparently it makes you feel like a god," Logan said cynically.

"Right, because people with that kind of mutation need to feel god-like," Bobby commented.

"It's also an effective aphrodisiac," Gambit added with a smirk at Logan.

"She was all over you too," Logan snapped at him.

"Oh really?" Rogue drawled.

"But she _really_ liked Logan," Gambit went on cheerfully, then put on a feminine voice: "I like it when you growl Wolvie. Do it again. Oh yeah, you're turning me on, baby."

Logan extended his claws and pointed them directly at the Cajun's smirking face.

"If you want to keep that meal ticket of yours intact, Gumbo, I'd suggest you shut up."

Gambit laughed at him.

"What's this about a high metabolism?" asked Jubilee curiously.

Gambit shrugged.

"Side effect o' my ability to generate bio-kinetic energy, cherie," he dismissed. "It's why I can drink a whole bottle o' bourbon and not feel a t'ing. At dat, the dealer recommended starting at one pill and going from dere. Some physiologies can handle more in one go than others. Given who it's designed for, I'm probably at the lower end of the scale. Logan would probably need a few t' get effected."

Gambit looked at Rogue with a slight frown.

"And presumably Rogue could take as many as she wanted without dying, but I'd wager she'd only need one t' get high."

"Yeah that's a brilliant idea," Rogue said cynically. "Me on an aphrodisiac with muh uncontrollable power? Sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"I could make a joke about that," Bobby said with a faint smile. "But it wouldn't actually be funny."

"Not much of a joke then is it?"

"I just have this vision of a string of half naked dead bodies - "

"Now is a good time to shut up, Iceboy."

Bobby made the motion of zipping his lips shut.

"I don't get it," said Kitty. "Why would anyone go to so much trouble of creating a drug like this? I mean, there can't be _that_ many mutants who can take it, ahem 'safely'. Wouldn't they make more money if they made something anyone could take?"

"Overdrive is more expensive than the usual," Gambit nodded. "But it's not the quantity of users, it's the quality."

Kitty looked confused and Gambit leaned in.

"Tell me, Kit-kat, if yo' were a dealer fo' Overdrive, and yo' had a handful o' addicts begging fo' a hit, what would yo' do wit' dem?"

"Someone's looking to create their own army," Pete said slowly. "You wouldn't even need that many. You could sent them wherever you want to do whatever you wanted them to do."

"Steal, kill, destroy. Even going up against _one_ fast healer is tough," Storm said. "But a group? A whole team of people who can't be hurt?"

"As I said, Overdrive is expensive," Gambit said gravely. "Those who want another hit either have to come up wit' the cash on their own, or end up doing jobs fo' their dealer."

"We'd better warn Mags too, by the way," Logan added. "The charmer over here was able to find out they were planning on selling it to the old Genoshan government. No doubt to handle people like Carol Danvers."

Rogue winced.

"Yes, we'd better," the Professor agreed. "The mutant population in Genosha is ever increasing. It may be that the drug is already in use there."

"If so, Mags might even be able to tell us stuff," Jubilee said.

"I'll speak to him today. In the meantime, I think we should try and track down the source of this drug."

"Whoever's behind it, they're in connection wit' whoever owns the Wolf's Paw," Gambit said. "Our dear friend was hired by the management. He can't take it himself but he gets a commission on sales and supplies them wit' intel on his clients."

"Including you?"

"Including The Wolfman and Gambler," Gambit nodded with a sly smile. "We'd made the mistake o' telling Frenzy our mutant names, but she was high enough dat a little charm was all she needed t' be convinced she'd heard otherwise. Dat's the good t'ing about junkies, dey have no inhibitions so it's easy to charm t'ings out o' dem. Or... int' dem."

"Yeah like what?" asked Bobby. "Seriously, I want to know. Have you ever charmed someone into doing something, I don't know... like feeding them dog food and tricking them into thinking it's really a roast dinner?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"What do yo' t'ink?"

"Well, I don't know. This is why I'm asking."

"Let me put dis in perspective fo' yo'... I was a teenage boy once too."

Bobby started laughing.

"Dat said, my hypnotic charm didn't come int' its full potential until after I hit my twenties. Which is probably a good t'ing considering some o' the t'ings I tried," Gambit smirked.

"Oh goddess," groaned Storm. "I'm just picturing a sixteen year old Remy with complete control over his hypnotic charm..."

"It's a scary thought, isn't it Stormy?"

"I'm sure that fathers everywhere are counting their blessings. And don't call me Stormy."

Gambit laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

During dinner, getting close to the end of the school year, Xavier's was a bustle with chatter about the upcoming Capture the Flag competition.

"What's it all about? asked Augustus, getting tired of hearing about it without knowing what the deal was.

"We do this contest every year," Pete explained. "Capture the Flag. The students form teams and during the last week of school we play. The winning team from each round goes to the next, so on and so forth, until one teams stands victorious. It's pretty fun."

"And a good way to relax after the end of the school year," Kitty agreed. "We teachers play a round at the end of the week too."

"Yeah? Who's competing?" Augustus asked.

"Well, I will," Bobby nodded. "I don't know who else is..."

He looked around at the table.

"I'm the ref this year," Logan said. "The Professor and Kurt don't play. Hank's on medical. Storm? Gumbo?"

"I'm not sure at this point," Storm replied.

"I'll be in if yo' need an extra player t' even out the teams," Gambit shrugged.

"You interested, Pulse?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure," Augustus answered.

"Cool. We're thinking of doing girls verses boys this year," Jubilee said. "So that would work out rather well. Me, Kitty, Rogue and possibly Storm against Bobby, Pete, Gus and maybe Remy. Woohoo!"

A mobile phone started ringing then, and it took Gambit a moment before he realised it was his. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out his personal phone (as opposed to his work phone).

"Remy LeBeau."

There was an appropriate silence at the table while he took the call.

"Christy! Well, now it has been awhile... Uh huh... Uh huh. Yo' don't say? Well I'm sorry t' hear dat," Gambit said, sitting back in his chair. "Really? Aww I'm flattered dat yo' thought o' moi, cherie, but I'm afraid I'll have t' pass."

Rogue gave him an appraising look.

"Oui, I am," Gambit said casually, before his eyebrows abruptly shot up and he leaned on the table. "Chére... has your mouth gotten dirtier?"

Bobby, who was across the table, leaned in, hoping to hear Christy's half of the conversation. He was disappointed.

"Mon dieu, I t'ink it has!"

He looked around, grinned and put the phone up to Logan's ear. Logan was about to say something, but shut his mouth as soon as he heard... whatever dirty thing Christy had decided to say at that moment. Gambit grinned mischievously at him. Logan held up his hand, then got up and left the table. Gambit chuckled.

"Who's Christy?" asked Rogue.

"Ex-girlfriend from a couple o' years ago."

"And she has your number?"

"I haven't needed t' change mon personal phone number in trois years now. I t'ink dats a record, actually."

"Why would you need to change it?" asked Pete.

"Sometimes the ex's get... enthusiastic about wanting t' continue the relationship," Gambit shrugged. "What can I say? I leave dem wanting more."

"And so the ego swells again," Stormy said cynically.

Gambit grinned at her.

"So, just how often do you get calls from ex's?" Rogue asked dangerously.

"Not all dat often, as long as dey're not getting stalkery. Dat's usually when I change the phone number," Gambit said, reaching out to run his fingers up her arm affectionately. "Is ma chére getting possessive again?"

"Your ex just rang up and started talking 'dirty'."

"Point taken. Bet Logan's having a great time right about now. I wonder how long before Christy realises she's not talking t' moi no more," Gambit mused, his expression gleeful. "I -"

"Gumbo!"

"I'm guessing she knows now," he said, taking the phone from Logan. "Oui, chérie? Oh dat was mon ami Logan... No? Aww but he likes yo'... Uh huh... Y'know chérie, yo' should really give him a chance... No I'm not just saying dat... Well, he's shorter dan me, but he's bulkier and has more muscle. And more facial hair... Aww chére, no one's as good looking as moi... On a scale o' one to ten? He's at least an eight... Ten? Pshaw, I'm at least a fifteen... uh huh..."

He held the phone back out to Logan.

"She wants t' talk t' yo'. Yo' can t'ank me later," he grinned at him.

* * *

A few nights later, Rogue was woken from a sound sleep by the touch of Gambit's cold glove on her cheek.

"Mmm?"

"Sorry chére," he said softly. "Didn't mean t' wake yo'."

"Remy?" Rogue inquired, then glanced at the clock. "It's two in the mornin', ya only just got back?"

"Oui."

"Ya okay?"

For a time, Gambit said nothing, just sat on the edge of her bed. Rogue sat up on her elbows and looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"Will yo' join me in bed t'night?"

"Remy - "

"I just need t' hold yo'."

Rogue frowned slightly.

"Remy, what happened?"

"Please?"

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Okay," she said finally. "But if ya end up in a coma, don't blame me."

"I can live wit' dat."

Yawning, and somewhat reluctant, Rogue got up. She pulled on her gloves, a pair of socks and as she was slipping into Gambit's double bed, he handed her a hoodie. She smiled faintly before switching her pajama top for it and pulling the hood up over her head. She was already falling back to sleep when she felt Gambit get into bed beside her, moving up close and wrapping his arm around her.

"I love yo' ma chére," he said quietly into her ear.

"Ah love ya too, sugah. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Pete and Augustus were in the danger room for their game of Capture the Flag. The interested students were watching in the newly built "viewing room" along with the Professor. In the control room was Logan, Storm, Gambit, Kurt and Hank.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the X-men," Storm announced over the speaker system. "Team A is Jubilee, Shadowcat and Rogue. Team B is Iceman, Colossus and Pulse. You all know the rules well and truly by now, first team to capture the enemy flag three times wins. Anyone 'knocked out' is out of the game for one minute. Let the game begin."

The buzzer sounded and the two teams moved out. Rogue and Bobby both stayed "home" to defend their flags. Jubilee, Kitty, Augustus and Pete soon met in the middle.

Jubilee and Augustus got into a skirmish, Jubilee emerging as the victor.

"Pulse is KO'd. One minute," Logan announced.

Kitty phased though Pete. Pete considered going after her but was attacked by Jubilee. Not long thereafter:

"Jubilee is KO'd. One minute."

"Damn," Jubilee muttered as she reluctantly headed back to her team "graveyard".

Meanwhile, Kitty had made it to the flag. She phased as Bobby approached and grinned at him as she slipped through his ice. She was somewhat disappointed with the rule about having to disable the defender, otherwise she could have dephased just long enough to collected the flag and run off back to home. So sad it wasn't meant to be.

While Kitty and Bobby were dueling it out, Pete and Rogue were also tussling. With the extra strength Pete's steel form gave him he was easily a match for Rogue armed with Carol's super strength.

"Iceman is KO'd. One minute," ruled Logan.

"Shadowcat had picked up the enemy flag," Storm announced.

"Pulse has re-entered the frag," added Logan not long thereafter. "Colossus is KO'd. One minute."

Augustus left the graveyard with much pleasure and began pursuing Kitty. If he could just knock her out before she reached her home base, the flag would be returned to his home and they'd miss out on capturing the flag. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't able to catch her.

"Jubilee had re-entered the fray."

"Team A has captured the flag," Storm declared. "Score is now 1-0."

"You guys hold off Pulse," whispered Rogue, so that the microphones in the danger room wouldn't pick up what she was saying (and subsequently let Augustus hear what she said). "I'm gonna take advantage of their lack of defence."

Jubilee gave her two thumbs up. Rogue took to the air, carefully avoiding Augustus' line of sight. Jubilee and Kitty intercepted Augustus. It wasn't until after Storm's announcement that he realised his mistake.

"Rogue has picked up the enemy flag."

Augustus swore and tried to finish off his attackers and run back to intercept Rogue. If he could just turn off her powers...

"Jubilee is KO'd. One minute."

"Pulse is KO'd. One minute."

"Iceman had re-entered the fray."

"Team A had captured the flag," Storm declared. "Score is now 2-0."

"Colossus had re-entered the fray," Logan added.

"Well, this isn't a good start," Bobby sighed.

"I'll defend," Pete said. "You go capture us a flag."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Bobby turned into ice and created an ice slide to the enemy base.

"Hello Roguey-muffin," Bobby said.

"Roguey-muffin?" Rogue repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Bobby grinned at her, then iced her in place. He grabbed the flag and started back on his slide.

"Iceman has picked up the enemy flag," said Storm.

"Rogue is KO'd. One - no wait," Logan stopped and corrected himself. "She's just broken Iceman's cage. Rogue is still in the game."

Smugly, Rogue flew after Bobby, smashing his slide as she went along. Sadly - for her anyway - Bobby had much better mastery over the whole "not falling" thing these days, and made it to his home base unscathed.

"Shadowcat is KO'd. One minute."

"Jubilee has re-entered the fray."

"Team B has captured the flag. Team A is leading, 2-1."

"Hi Rogue," Bobby said cheerfully as she landed. "Fancy meeting you here."

Rogue grinned at him and Pete.

"Hmm, two of you against little ol' me? Hardly seems fair," she said, whilst slipping off her gloves behind her back.

"Who are you trying to kid?" asked Pete.

"Let's even the odds, shall me?" Rogue replied.

Bobby attempted to encase her in ice again but Rogue managed to dodge the blast. She closed the distance and touched his face. She felt a little bad when she absorbed Bobby, just because she had so much when they were dating. But then, he'd chosen to date her, and to try to kiss her wih iced lips, so really, he brought it on himself.

"Iceman is KO'd. One minute."

Rogue used Bobby's power not only to freeze Pete in place, but to create a series of walls around him. She knew with his strength he could easily get out of it just like she had, so she opted to let the time limit take him out.

"Pulse has re-entered the fray."

"Colossus is KO'd. One minute."

Rogue grinned and began to approach the flag when Augustus kicked her legs out from under her with a flying leap. Rogue hit the ground and they rolled together a couple of times. Rogue, now powerless, was pinned down by Augustus. They looked at each other, then Augustus moved in and kissed her.

Rogue's eyes widened with alarm and shock, then narrowed in anger. Augustus' eyes were closed so he didn't see it. He did, however, feel Rogue respond to his kiss, drawing him in deeper. Rogue felt his grip on her arms fail and she slowly lifted them up, draping them around his neck.

She was going to beat the crap out of him for this.

Augustus' moved his hands then, slipping them in under her shirt. It was all Rogue could do to resist the urge to stiffen. Not yet... not yet...

Rogue moved her right hand down from his neck, running it down his chest. His legs shifted, giving hers the leeway she needed. She curled her fingers into a fist and slammed it into his face the same time she kicked her leg up in the air, nailing him neatly in the balls.

Augustus groaned as he rolled off her. Rogue got back on her feet, hauled him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ take liberties with muh person again!"

She hit him again across the face. The microphones picked up ever word, broadcasting the event to all the viewers.

"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me."

This time a blow to the stomach.

"And never kiss me."

She threw him to the ground.

"Or next time, Ah'll do more than just _kick your ass!_"

Rogue turned on her heel, stormed the two metres back to the flag and picked it up.

"Shadowcat has re-entered the fray," said Logan abruptly, having been so preoccupied with the fight he'd missed Kitty's timer.

"Rogue has picked up the enemy flag," said Storm.

"Pulse is -" Logan broke off.

Augustus had just gotten back to his feet while the announcements had been made. Rogue, however, was still furious at being manhandled and as she moved to walk past him, acted without thinking. She swung the flag towards him. At the very last moment before impact, she felt her powers come back. She was too late to stop herself, even had the thought occurred to her, but fortunately (for Augustus), there wasn't enough of a chance for Carol's super-strength to cause Augustus any major damage. Nevertheless, the flag pole made a resounding crack as it hit him. Augustus cried out and fell back to the ground. Rogue stared at the flag pole, now in two pieces. A nerve-tingling sensation itched at her and ran up her arms.

"Pulse is KO'd. One minute," Logan said.

Still pumped with adrenaline, Rogue took to their air at a furious speed. She was happy that at least Augustus hadn't turned her powers off long enough for the snap back of voices to give her a headache this time. Either that, or she was getting used to it.

"Umm, Hank? Kurt?" Storm said, glancing at Augustus, who hadn't yet gotten up.

While Rogue flew back to the base, Kurt teleported Hank to Augustus. Rogue threw down the flag at the base then made for the danger room wall and slammed her bare fist into it.

"Uhh, Team A has captured the flag," Storm said slowly. "Team A wins, 3-1."

Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other, then at Rogue who was now slumped against the wall. Victory didn't seem quite as sweet as they imagined it would be.

"Both teams did a good job out there today," Logan said sounding calm and business-like. "Rogue has earned bragging rights about not being KO'd once. Pulse has also taken it upon himself to teach you all a valuable lesson: Never fraternise with the enemy on the battlefield. They'll take advantage of your stupidity and beat the stuffing out of you."

Rogue, now slumped against the wall, managed a smile.

"I'd also like to add, that as amusing as it was to watch Rogue break the flag in half across Pulse's back, this is not accepted behaviour. Neither is hitting an opponent once they've been ruled knocked out. Fortunately for Rogue," Logan said dryly. "Pulse's knock out hadn't been officially announced yet, so I won't give her extra chore duty for unsportsmanlike conduct. This time."

Rogue snorted.

"Finally, this is a reminder that no sexual harassment is tolerated in this school, whatsoever, under any circumstances," now Logan's voice was cold. "I have claws and I will use them."

The Professor coughed at the implied threat.

"That's the game. Enjoy the rest of your day," Logan said pleasantly.

Gambit got up and made a beeline for the danger room.

"Rogue? You okay?" Kitty asked softly.

Rogue shrugged and said nothing.

"You know what we need to do," Jubilee said with bright determination. "We need to go out tonight. Just us girls. Y'know and celebrate our victory over the boys."

Kitty looked anxiously at Jubilee, then back at Rogue. It was at that moment that Gambit arrived and rushed to her side.

"Rogue-chérie?"

Rogue didn't say a thing, she just fell into Gambit's arms.

* * *

Logan was there when the last of Augustus' injuries had been tended to. Due to the massive welt across his back, he was lying on his stomach on one of the beds in the med lab.

"Logan," Augustus said.

Logan extended his claws. Augustus got scared fast.

"Uhh..."

"You had Rogue pinned underneath you, and you kissed her."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Logan snorted in disbelief.

"I didn't think you were stupid, kid. Aside from the fact that you have no good reason for kissing the enemy - unlike Rogue who does it to absorb them - Rogue's told you again and again that she's not interested."

"So I like her. I'm not going to apologise for that. Besides, she kissed me back."

"And you decided to get touchy feely."

"Hey, if she hadn't kissed me back, I wouldn't have done that."

"Fortunately for you, I happen to believe that. And Rogue deliberately leading you on today is the _only_ reason why I'm not castrating you right about now."

Augustus winced.

"It's also the only reason why you're not being thrown out of the mansion as soon as you're healed," Logan went on. "You'll not go near her again, is that understood?"

"It's a small mansion. How can you expect me to avoid her?"

"According to Hank, you're going to be in the med lab for awhile. You're going to have plenty of time to figure it out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Obviously it's because you have 'It'," Jubilee said nodding sagely.

"It?" Rogue replied skeptically as she regarded her friend. "What's It supposed ta be?"

She, Jubilee and Kitty were at, of all the places, a karaoke bar. Why Jubilee thought a karaoke bar was a good place to celebrate, Rogue had no idea. And yet, here they were, sitting at a table with a song list and drinks.

"If we knew what It was, it would lose its power."

"Jubes, you are such a weirdo," Kitty giggled.

"I'm serious! People who have It are like, the ultimate in all that is deemed attractive. It's beyond mere sex appeal, it's everything appeal," Jubilee said.

"Ah thought ya just said if we knew what It was it would lose it's power," Rogue teased.

"But we don't know what It is, we just know what It does. Two completely different things. And this is why you keep attracting the boys, Rogue. Because you have It. And they want It. Except for Remy, who has It already. So maybe he's just being greedy. Trust me on this one. I bet if we asked Pete he would admit to having a crush on you too."

"He would not," Kitty objected.

"Well, if he didn't he'd be lying."

"Would not."

"I know it's hard to accept, Kitty, but the fact remains that people will always be attracted to people who have It, regardless of where their heart may lie. I'm not saying that Pete doesn't love you, or even that you're his second choice over Rogue. I'm just saying that Rogue has It and therefore some level of attraction is inevitable."

"Ignore her," Rogue advised. "She's just talking rubbish."

"I am not."

"Yeah, I agree," Kitty nodded to Rogue and picked up the song book. "So, what shall we sing first?"

Rogue scooted over to look at the songs with her.

"I'm serious guys. It is real," Jubilee insisted. "It cannot be harnessed, only it's effects can be seen. C'mon, Rogue, how many times have I told you I want to switch places with you? That's It at work."

"That's you drooling over Remy," Rogue pointed out.

"And Remy has It, and he is attracted to you, who also has It, and therefore I want to switch places with you so that not only will I also have It, but I will be able to get Remy."

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other.

"You have issues, Jubes," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed.

"Psh, fine then. Don't believe me."

"Ooooooohhhh," Rogue giggled, placing her finger over a song title. "We so have ta drag the boys here sometime and make Bobby sing this."

"All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You?" Kitty read. "Umm... why?"

"Because it's about a woman who has a one night stand for the sole purpose of getting pregnant," Rogue grinned. "Sung from the perspective of the woman."

Kitty and Jubilee laughed.

"Oh I _like_ this idea," Jubilee chuckled. "Then we can start calling him Icewoman!"

* * *

Gambit was waiting for Rogue in the bedroom when she returned from her night out with Kitty and Jubilee.

"Cherie," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi sugah," she replied as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

"How was your evening?"

"Good, good," Rogue answered as she laid down on the bed beside him. "Ah think Jubes tried ta get me drunk."

"Didn't work very well?"

"It worked on Kitty great," Rogue replied. "Jubes is holding her head over the toilet as we speak."

Gambit chuckled and put down his book. He laid down next to her and looked at her with an admiring smile on his face. Rogue moved closer to him and ran her hand over his back.

"Ah'm sorry," she said after a moment.

"For what cherie?"

"For... for kissin' him back."

Rogue looked away from him. Gambit was silent.

"Well, it's not like... like yo' liked it or anyt'ing," he said finally.

"Oh hell no!"

There are no words that can adequately describe Gambit's relief at that moment.

"Remy, Ah was so mad at him. But he had me pinned down and Ah couldn't... Ah thought maybe if Ah lured him inta a false sense of security Ah might have a chance ta get free..." Rogue swallowed hard.

Gambit rolled over and retrieved his own gloves from the bedside table.

"Chere," he said. "Yo' didn't do anyt'ing wrong."

"He... he _touched_ me."

"I saw," Gambit replied, reaching out a now-gloved hand to touch her face. "I also saw yo' break the flag pole across his back."

Rogue managed to smile.

"Ah didn't mean ta hit him that hard."

"He deserved it. Yo' told him yo' weren't interested plenty o' times."

"No, you... muh powers came back almost the second Ah hit him. Ah don't know how much Carol's strength might have effected the swing."

"Oh, I see."

"Ah was just so angry."

"Yo' had every right t' be."

Rogue moved closer and buried her head into his chest.

"Ah feel dirty."

Gambit snorted.

"Desole, I don't mean t' laugh," he said as he held her. "Normally, dat's an arousing statement."

Rogue rolled her eyes and slapped his thigh.

"Rude boy."

He kissed her head through her hair.

"Ma fille précieux." ["My precious girl"]

Rogue smiled faintly.

"T' be honest, chere, I... I thought mebbe I lost yo' t'day."

Rogue looked up at him and now it was his turn to avoid her eyes.

"Lost me? What do ya mean?"

Gambit was silent, the words refusing to form, as if saying them aloud might make them real.

"Remy," Rogue said, sitting up on her elbow. "Ah love _you_. Ah told ya I wasn't interested in Pulse. There's... there's no way..."

"I know. Well, the rational part o' me knew anyway. In fact it's gloating right now and telling the part o' me dat, well, panicked 'I told yo' so'."

Rogue giggled.

"C'mon seriously, what's Pulse got that you haven't?" she asked.

"He can touch yo'."

"Big whoop. So can Jimmy. Ya don't see me going after him."

"Jimmy's a _kid_."

"Ya still don't see me going after him. Pulse is about as attractive ta me as a Genoshan slave collar," Rogue considered. "Actually, that's a pretty good analogy for him if ya ask me. Let's face it, he might be able ta turn muh powers off, but that only means that _he's_ the one who decides when muh powers are off. He decides when they get turned off, for how long, and who Ah can touch. Sure, Ah want touch, Ah admit that. But Ah want control over muh own mutation more. Real control, not through another person or a stupid device."

"The rational part o' me tried t' tell the rest o' me dat yo' weren't shallow."

Rogue giggled.

"I t'ink if yo' were I wouldn't love yo' so much,' he added.

"Ah love you too, swamp rat," Rogue replied. "Even if ya are an idiot."

"I resent dat. So I would rather have a li'l une on une wit' Sabretooth dan face the idea o' losing yo'. So sue me."

"Ah don't wanna lose you either, which in muh opinion is the far more likely scenario."

"Yo' lose moi? What on earth makes yo' t'ink dat's even possible?"

"Well, there was that Christy chick who rang ya up the other day for starters."

"Chere -"

"And who the hell knows who you're meeting up with when ya go out at night."

"As if I'd -"

"Personally, Ah'm amazed Ah've managed ta hold onta ya for so long without ya going stir-crazy."

Gambit looked at her and started to smile.

"Dis strikes me as a stupid conversation."

"Yeah?"

"I have no intention o' leaving yo'. Yo' have no intention o' leaving me. Both paranoid the other's going t' anyway."

Rogue giggled.

"It does seem kinda silly," she agreed.

Gambit ran his fingers through her hair.

"What I wouldn't give t' kiss yo' right now," he said.

Rogue chewed her bottom lip as she considered, then pulled her glove off.

"Do ya trust me?" she asked.

"Clearly not as much as I should, given mon panic at yo' and Pulse kissing t'day."

Rogue grinned at him.

"Well, the rational side of ya did," she teased. "Let's see if we can't fix that?"

"What yo' have in mind, ma chere?"

Rogue said nothing, instead she lifted her ungloved hand and placed it at the side of his face, just mere millimetres from the skin. Gambit didn't move. He didn't even check to see what her hand was doing, he just continued to look into her eyes.

"Ya ever seen an amusement park at night? There's people everywhere. Ya can hear 'em talking with each other, screamin' on rides. The rides are up and runnin', makin' noise, the lights are on. There's side shows and music playin'. The whole park is alive."

She ran her hand across his face, still maintaining the distance.

"And then ya come back a few hours later, and the park is closed. The people are gone, the rides are shut down, the music is no longer playin'. It's silent and dead, like a ghost town."

She moved her fingers down his nose to his lips.

"Ah never noticed it before, but muh skin feels like an open amusement park. Like every fibre of muh being is on fire. But it's... it's subtle. Ah know that might seem like a strange way to describe it. Sayin' it's on fire and then sayin' it's subtle. Seems like a contradiction, Ah know. But... Ah don't know. Ah think havin' voices in muh head distracts from it. Comparing the way muh body feels ta all the chaos in muh head is like comparin' a whisper to a loudspeaker."

She took her hand away from his face, and moved her face in closer.

"Ah think... Ah think Pulse may have actually come in good for something after all."

Rogue pressed her lips to Gambit's and kissed him. He kissed her back.

.

_She - He, Gambit, glared at the sight of Augustus pinning Rogue down beneath him. His frown deepened when he saw him kiss her and he clenched his jaw._

_Anger was overtaken by horror as he watched Rogue wrap her arms around Augustus._

_"Mon dieu..."_

_He didn't even realise he had risen out of his seat until Logan put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. The hand then turned into a firm grip when they all watched while Augustus slipped his hands up her shirt. He felt like he was going to be sick as he saw Rogue move her right hand down from his neck, trailing it onto his chest._

_It was his worst nightmare._

_His fingers dug into the arm of the chair, his knuckles turning white as he watched, unable to look away. Then, so fast had he blinked he would have missed it, he saw Rogue punch Augustus across the face and kick him between the legs. The tension released as he saw her slam Augustus up against the wall._

_"Don't you ever, _ever_ take liberties with muh person again!"_

_He slumped in his seat at her words over the speaker system._

_"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment, then leaned forward on the desk._

_"And never kiss me."_

_He opened his eyes again in time to watch Rogue throw Augustus to the ground._

_"Or next time, Ah'll do more than just _kick your ass!_"_

_Rogue turned on her heel, stormed the two feet back to the flag and picked it up. Gambit sighed with relief, running his shaking fingers through his hair. He'd been so afraid he'd lost her. For a moment there, he believed..._

_He didn't even hear the announcements, just watched Rogue as she picked up the flag. Watched as Augustus got up. Watched as Rogue broke the flag pole across his back. It wasn't hard to resist the urge to cheer; he felt exhausted and all he'd done was watch._

.

Rogue pulled away.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry," she said.

Gambit blinked away the disorientation, then grabbed hold of her before she could get up off the bed.

"Chere, dat was amazing," he said.

"Ah absorbed you. Like... like always," she swallowed hard.

"Non! Not like always," he correctly firmly. "Chere, dere was definitely a delay. A significant delay even."

"Oooh a delay," Rogue said sarcastically, looking away from him. "Big whoopy do-dah."

"C'mon Roguey," Gambit said, getting up enough to move his head over hers. "Yo' haven't had any control over your powers for what? Trois or quatre years now. Yo' can't honestly expect t' get control all in one second. Dis is great, chere. All yo' need now is practice."

Rogue chewed her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"Practice?" she repeated.

He traced his gloved finger down the side of her face, his face beaming with pride.

"We can start right now, if yo' want."

"No!"

Much to Gambit's shock, Rogue pushed him away and slid off the bed. He looked at her with confusion as she stood shaking her head in denial.

"Chere -"

"Ah'm _not_ going ta do ta ya what Ah did to Carol!"

Gambit paused.

"Ah absorbed her too much, too often and look what happened ta her."

He nodded slowly.

"Yo' have also absorbed other people multiple times - Bobby springs t' mind - wit'out having the same problem."

"Bobby's different."

"Oui. Yo' absorbed him only for a few seconds at a time at most, over a long period o' time," Gambit agreed. "Yo' and I can do the same t'ing chere. I'm not asking yo' t' hold on: soon as yo' feel it starting yo' pull away."

She still looked hesitant.

"Once a day?" he suggested. "Once a day we practice, yo' and moi. Soon as yo' start absorbin' moi, if yo' do, we stop."

Rogue sat down on the edge of her bed and started to nod.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Magnifique," Gambit said. "Dis calls fo' a celebration no?"

A smile began to form on Rogue's face.

"Ah've done plenty of celebratin' tonight already. 'Sides, it's after midnight."

"Den we celebrate t'morrow. Well, later t'day," Gambit grinned at her. "Yo' best get some sleep, ma chere. We're gonna be busy t'morrow."

Rogue giggled and got up to get changed for bed.

"Remy?"

"Oui?" Gambit asked as he too, changed into his usual sleeping atire.

"Can we... can we keep this between the two of us for now?"

"Bien sûr. Whatever yo' want."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rogue woke up to a light touch on her face. She opened up her eyes to see Gambit tickling her face with the corner of the sheet.

"Morning," he said.

"Good mornin'," she replied. "What's the time?"

"8:30."

"Missed breakfast."

"Non, we're going out for breakfast dis morning."

"Oh good. That beats makin' our own."

"Absolument."

Gambit got off the bed so that she could get up. Fifteen minutes later, thereabouts, the two made their way to the garage, hand in hand.

"It's about time you two go up," Bobby joked, spotting them on the way.

"Yes..." Pete drawled. "Of course, what Bobby isn't telling you is that Jubes and Kitty are still in bed."

"Kitty's hungover," Bobby grinned. "So funny."

"Ah'm sure," Rogue said dryly.

"You guys going out?"

"All day," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Don't wait up."

"Right then, I won't except to see you again until tomorrow morning and if I do I will assume you're doppelgangers," Bobby decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Rogue giggled.

* * *

Rogue and Gambit sat at the table at the cafe, their half-eaten breakfast before them. Gambit glanced out the window, did a double take and then promptly turned his back.

"Chérie?"

"Mmm?"

"That blonde that just went past, in the blue?"

Rogue looked up.

"Yeah?"

"She going past or coming in?"

The bells that signalled the door opening rang and Rogue could almost see the colour drain from his face.

"That was her coming in," Rogue confirmed.

"Merde."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't seen us, has she?"

"No. She's at the counter. Why?"

Gambit pulled out his wallet and handed Rogue some money.

"Pay for breakfast. I'll met yo' at the bike."

"What? Now?"

"Oui."

"Uhh, okay..."

They both got up. Gambit made a beeline for the door, while Rogue went to the counter to pay. She spared at glance at the strawberry-blonde woman who'd managed to unnerve Gambit so. She was attractive enough, she supposed.

Not long thereafter, Rogue slipped outside and found Gambit already on the motorcycle, his helmet on. Evidently, he wasn't in the mood to hang around any longer than necessary. A slight smile on her face, Rogue put on her own helmet (even if it seem redundant, given that she was invulnerable) and climbed on the bike behind him. They sped off.

* * *

"And we're at the mall because why?" Rogue inquired.

"Well, ma chére," Gambit said taking her hand. "It strikes me yo' need somet'ing t' encourage yo'."

"Ah do?"

"Oui. We're happy now 'cause you're figured out the key t' controlling your powers no? But it's going t' take time before yo' have dat full control. And dey'll probably be some days where yo' feel like you're not getting anywhere and want t' give up, so yo' and me are going t' nip dat in the bud now."

"And how do ya propose we do that?"

"We're going t' buy yo' somet'ing for yo' to use when yo' have your powers under control. Just so yo' have somet'ing tangible. 'Control' will be a reward in itself, but it's not somet'ing yo' can hold or touch or look at."

"Well, that's true. What kind of 'thing' did ya have in mind?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Well, yo' could go wit' a book or a movie or somet'ing. An item of clothing might be better, somet'ing yo' can show off in, because dat will reduce the temptation t' use it beforehand."

"Yeah maybe..." she paused and looked at at him with an amused smile. "So, ya wanna tell me why for once in your life ya were runnin' away from a woman instead of towards?"

"Dere is a certain irony in dat, isn't dere?"

"Uh huh."

Silence.

"Ah'm waitin'."

"Her name's Jessica. She's a telekinetic who visits the same casinos I do and doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Rogue paused.

"What's the question?"

"What do yo' t'ink?"

Rogue started giggling.

"Is the ladies' man having a problem with being _too_ attractive?"

"No such t'ing. I'm having a problem with a female version o' Pulse. Mebbe we should get them t'gether and solve both our problems."

"She been using her powers on ya too?"

"Oui," Gambit said grimly.

Rogue stopped walking and looked at him.

"Ah'll kill her," she said, starting to turn back.

Gambit grabbed her arm.

"Chére, forget it," he said. "T'day's about yo' not her. We'll deal wit' her later."

Rogue pursed her lips but finally nodded.

"Fine," she said tersely. "But next time we meet, Ah won't be held responsible for muh actions."

"Given dat she is telekinetic, you'd probably have t' sneak up on her, chérie. Otherwise she'd just hold yo' in place."

"Then what? She'll get tired and have ta let go eventually. And then I'll kill her."

"Try not t' make a mess."

* * *

Gambit leaned against the wall outside the change room, springing his cards from one hand to the other and wondering how it was that he was the one who suggested clothes shopping.

It all sounded good in theory, but he should have remembered from all the times he'd been dragged around clothes shopping with other women that this was a bad idea. Albeit, Rogue was not as bad as some girls he knew, who would spend two hours in tiny little shops, try just about everything on and then leave without buying anything. And complain that the store didn't have anything they could wear.

The female mind was certainly a mystery.

Normally shopping with Rogue was no big deal. For someone who had to cover up as much as she did in a world where bearing skin was all the rage, there weren't exactly a whole lot of appropriate options. It seemed that faced with the prospect of actually buying something without having to take potential skin exposure into account was turning her into one of _those_ girls.

Gambit sincerely hoped that it was just because she was looking for 'something special'. Otherwise the idea of going shopping with Rogue after she got her powers under control was looking to be a very frightening prospect indeed.

In the changing room Rogue took another look at herself in the mirror. It seemed so very strange to be wearing something that exposed so much leg. And arm. And cleavage (although this one was more conservative than the last one she'd tried, where she fell like she was going to fall out). The sparkling jade dress would definitely go with those emerald earrings Gambit had given her for Christmas last year and she liked the way it matched her green eyes.

"Okay," she said, opening up the curtain. "What do ya think of this one?"

Gambit looked up mid-spring and every single card in his hand fell to the floor. He stared and Rogue giggled at his expression.

"Ah'm guessing that means we have a winner."

"Mon dieu," he said, finding his voice. "I t'ink you'd better get changed, chére, before I come in dere and do somet'ing that's likely t' put me int' a coma."

Rogue laughed and shut the curtain.

"And den," Gambit went on as he picked up his cards, "security would come along, because dey will get so uptight about two people being in the same change room. Only dey will see a unconscious body on the floor and assume I tried t' assault yo' and yo' were only defendin' yourself. Probably call the cops on me and -"

"Ah think you're puttin' way too much thought inta this, swamp rat," Rogue interrupted with much amusement.

"Possibly. Although I am t'inking dat it would be one of those t'ings dat are really lousy at the time but hilarious a few months down the track."

"Dork."

"Tease."

"Lame brain."

"Skunkhead."

"How's your game of 52 pickup going?"

"I won."

Rogue snickered as she exited the change room.

* * *

Contrary to what Gambit had initially told Bobby, they ended up returning to the mansion mid afternoon. Bobby even saw them as they walked past the rec room and pointed wildly.

"Doppelgangers!"

"No, no," Rogue corrected. "We're not doppelgangers. We're just figments of your imagination."

"You are? Oh well, that's okay then. Hello figments of my imagination," Bobby grinned.

"Of course, you realise this means you're talkin' ta yourself?"

"Does that mean I'm crazy?"

"You were crazy long before ya started talkin' ta yourself."

"Wait, so now a figment of my imagination is calling me crazy? I must be crazier than I thought."

"The straight-jacket's on order," Gambit joked.

"And now a figment of my imagination is making jokes about me being crazy. Wow, I have a really active imagination, don't I?"

"Go back t' sleep Bobby. Dis has all been just a very strange dream."

"But I'm watching TV."

"Or are yo'?" Gambit asked ominously.

Rogue giggled as they continued back to their bedroom where they dumped their purchases of the day. Rogue put her new dress up in the wardrobe. Everything else could wait.

"So chérie," Gambit said. "What yo' say t' some practicing, mebbe some chargin' fun if we have time, and going out fo' a romantic dinner?"

"Sounds nice," she replied.

He pulled off his boots and spread out on the bed with a big grin.

"I'm all yours."

Rogue snickered, took off her shoes and gloves and laid done beside him.

"So, how do yo' want t' do dis?"

"Ah don't know. It's weird," Rogue held up her hand in the air away from them. "Right now, Ah can't really feel anything different."

She placed her hands together.

"Now Ah can feel like, Ah don't know, static or something. The amusement park has opened."

She moved her upper hand to just above Gambit's cheek and grinned at him.

"And now there's a parade and fireworks. Ah _think_ muh power must be reactin' t' ya life force or something, because when Ah move muh hand over your clothes, the sensation goes."

"Interesting."

"Ah'm probably makin' it sound like it's louder than it is," Rogue said. "Ah think Ah'm only able ta notice it because Ah'm paying attention."

"Probably snuck up on yo' when your powers were forming, or came all at once when yo' absorbed David," Gambit said, considering the matter. "When yo' took the Cure, seemed like a minor detail in comparison t' losing your voices, then your powers came back gradually -"

"So wouldn't have noticed it either. And the collar obviously didn't shut muh powers off completely, seeing as how Ah could still hear muh voices, even if they were quieter," Rogue nodded.

"Well, now dat we've figured out why yo' didn't notice it sooner, how about we try shutting down the amusement park, no?"

"Sounds like a good plan ta me."

Rogue looked at her hand by Gambit's cheek, feeling a light tickle much like the sensation of running fingers over fine hairs. Like she had the night before, Rogue willed the sensation to stop.

It did.

Allowing herself to smile, Rogue placed her hand on his cheek properly. Gambit smiled back at her as she caressed him, running her fingers across his skin slowly. She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. He held her close, his arm now around her waist. He opened his mouth and Rogue pressed in further, wanting to taste more.

Then the amusement park re-opened for business and she felt the surge of his life force flow into her.

.

_"Remy!"_

_He turned around slowly, slightly put off by the fact that he'd introduced himself to Jessica as 'Gambit' not 'Remy'._

_"Oui, mam'selle?" he inquired._

_Jessica came right up close to him, and ran her finger down his chest._

_"A girl could think you're trying to avoid her."_

_He caught her hand and returned it to her._

_"Now how can yo' get dat idea, when we barely interact as it is?"_

_"I'm still waiting for that date."_

_"Den yo' will be waiting awhile, if you're expecting one wit' moi. Good evening."_

_He turned, started to walk away again and frowned when he realised he couldn't move. Jessica moved around in front of him and draped her arms over his neck._

_"Playing hard to get, gets old after awhile."_

_"I'm not playing, mam'selle. I am simply not on the market."_

_"Oh please, how serious could it be?" she dismissed. "You have a new girl every week. Sometimes every night and I really want to know, when's my turn?"_

_Still unable to move, he found himself also unable to reply as Jessica pressed her mouth to his. He tried to pull away, but not only couldn't he move, but he found his jaw was dropping without his express permission. He pressed his tongue down in his mouth even as Jessica moved in hers._

_He was not going to respond. He didn't care if he'd been kissing women for so long that kissing back was a well-ingrained habit, he was not going to respond. He was not going to encourage her._

Let me go.

Let me go!

.

_He walked into the bedroom, feeling like crap and glad to be home. Rogue was asleep in bed and he went to her side. She was so beautiful. He touched her face and she woke._

_"Sorry chére," he said softly. "Didn't mean t' wake yo'."_

_"Remy? It's two in the mornin', ya only just got back?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Ya okay?"_

_He couldn't answer her. He didn't want to revisit what happened tonight. He just wanted her._

_"Will yo' join me in bed t'night?"_

_"Remy - "_

_"I just need t' hold yo'."_

_He saw the frown appear on her face._

_"Remy, what happened?"_

_He couldn't tell her._

.

Rogue gasped as she broke away. Gambit was looking much like a stunned mullet as he recovered.

"That bitch!"

"Huh?"

"Jessica! Just wait until Ah get muh hands on her, Ah'll -"

Gambit placed his fingers over her mouth, a slight smile on his face.

"Actually, chérie, dat gives moi an idea."

* * *

There were two things that Rogue did not like about this plan. The first was the necessary vandalism to one of her pairs of gloves - undoing the stitching at the seam by her pinkie finger so that she could unglove it at a moments' notice for a stealthy absorption. The second was the idea that Jessica was about to take up residence in her head. Rogue was not entirely certain that she wanted a spoiled brat of a stalker in her head. Let alone one that used her telekinesis to hold faithful men in place while she tried to seduced them with bad, one-sided tongue kisses.

On the bright side, her short hair spiked up rather well.

"Ah have a question."

"Oui?"

"Why don't ya just charm her inta leaving ya alone?"

"I've tried. Unfortunately it's 'hypnotic _charm_' not 'charming _hypnotism_', and I've never had any luck repelling people dat way. Besides, it's really hard trying t' convince someone t' do somet'ing dey really don't want t' do, and Jessica really doesn't want t' leave me alone."

"Do ya think she will after today?"

"Probably not, but it'll be fun beating her at her own game."

Rogue chuckled and sometime later the two arrived at the casino Gambit felt Jessica would most likely be at tonight. His guess was correct, and he pointed her out to Rogue at the craps table.

"Why Jessica," Gambit said dryly as they approached the table. "Fancy meeting yo' here."

"Remy," Jessica began cheerfully upon hearing his voice behind her.

She turned, and her smile faded as her eyes fell on Rogue and Gambit's arms around her.

"Rogue, dis is Jessica. Jessica, dis is my girlfriend Rogue."

Rogue held out her hand.

"Nice ta meet ya," she said pleasantly.

Jessica eyed off Rogue's hand like it was a snake and only for Gambit's pointed gaze at her did Jessica reluctantly take it. Rogue slipped her pinkie finger through the hole and touched Jessica's skin. As the absorption began, Rogue changed her expression to one of concern.

"Jessica? You okay?" Rogue then looked at Gambit. "Does she always look this pale?"

After a few seconds, Rogue let go and Jessica slumped slightly at the table.

"You okay?" Rogue repeated.

"Oh, umm, yeah... I'm fine."

"Ya look very thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"I'm fine," Jessica repeated tersely.

"Well, if ya sure..."

"I've been telling Rogue what a good craps player you are," Gambit cut in then.

"Aww, flatterer. You've never even watched me play."

"Well den, perhaps we shall fix dat, no?"

"Do you play at all?" Jessica asked Rogue.

"Ah do today."

Rogue entered the game and with Gambit hanging over her placed her bet. Until today craps had just been a game that showed up in movies occasionally. Now, not only was she well-versed in the rules, but she also had Jessica's telekinesis and her knowledge and skill on how to manipulate the dice with the barest tap.

No doubt Jessica spent the first couple of minutes behind extremely frustrated at the abrupt absence of her powers. Meanwhile Rogue ruthlessly used them to her advantage. Things really got interesting when Jessica's powers returned. Rogue knew, first hand no less, exactly how Jessica manipulated the dice and would tap them telekinetically mere moments after she did to alter the throw.

Gambit watched not smiling (smiling in a casino was a good way to get noticed by security, especially if you were on a winning streak). He really wanted to though. He was rather enjoying Jessica's increasing frustration as she lost again and again and would have loved nothing more than to send a wide, smug smirk in her direction.

"Well, Ah think that's enough for me tonight," Rogue said when she felt the last of her borrowed telekinesis dissipate.

"Already? You've barely begun," Jessica said snippily.

"And you're just about finished."

"Hit the poker tables now, ma chére?" Gambit asked.

"Sounds like fun ta me."

They collected their chips.

"Not a bad haul considering we were only playing for ten minutes," Rogue mused. "By the way, that woman has issues."

"That thought had crossed my mind."

"No, seriously, she has issues. She carries around a photo of ya in her purse. And there's a framed copy in her bedroom."

"How on earth did she get photos o' me? We've barely even spoken."

"Not sure on that point," Rogue frowned, considered, then grabbed Gambit's shoulder. "There's a nightclub she likes to go to, the Wolf Club. They do Overdrive there."

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah. She even got curious but she doesn't have an appropriate physiology so..."

"Hmm, Wolf's Paw and now the Wolf Club? The Paw is own by Fenris International, I bet dey own the club as well."

"You're probably right."

"Question is, is it just coincidence or is Fenris somehow involved?"

"Ah have no idea."

They sat down at an available table and conversation about these serious matters ceased. They were dealt into the next round when it started.

After a few rounds something odd occurred to Gambit. He found he couldn't read Rogue as well as he used to. In fact, she seemed to have developed this amazing poker face since they last played together, which Gambit found most astonishing seeing as how that was only a week ago. She must have been practising.

Oh.

Practising.

Rogue shot Gambit a curious look when he started laughing.

"What's so funny, swamp rat?" she asked.

"I'll tell yo' later," he chuckled.

Okay, he had to stop laughing now. Seriously. He looked at his cards and shook his head.

"I fold. Excusez-moi, one minute," he said.

Gambit patted Rogue on the shoulder as he got up, then went into the mens where he enjoyed a good laugh. He returned to the table when he'd regained his composure.

Sometime later, the couple cashed in their chips and departed for the restaurant where they were going to have their late, romantic dinner.

"This was a good night," Rogue said. "Well, the whole day has been good. But Ah really enjoyed makin' Jessica lose. And Ah think this was muh best game at poker, well, ever."

Gambit started laughing again.

"Okay, what's so funny? Does this have anything ta do with why ya had ta leave before?"

"Oui," he nodded. "I suspect, ma chére, dat yo' may have absorbed my poker face."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't figure it out at first, but for those first few rounds I couldn't tell at all what kind of a hand yo' had," Gambit nodded. "So unless you've managed ta master a poker face in a week..."

Rogue chewed her bottom lip.

"Gee... Ah hope that's not a bad sign or anything."

"Yo' did only absorb me this afternoon," Gambit dismissed. "It'll probably pass."

"Ah hope so. Ah mean, Ah don't want ta push things."

"I t'ink it's hilarious and we should see if we can talk Bobby inta a game when we get home. Just so we can _both_ screw him over."

Rogue giggled.

* * *

"Dammit!" Bobby exclaimed. "Everyone's better at this game than me."

He leaned over and banged his head against the top of the table.

"I wanna go back to Genosha where I always won."

Jubilee, laughing, reached over and patted Bobby on the back.

"That's because Pyro is a worse poker player than you are," she told him.

"Can't we go back to playing friendly games again? Bobby asked.

"You're the one who wanted t' play fo' stakes now," Gambit smirked at him.

Bobby went back to banging his head on the table.

"I just don't know what you're so upset about," Gambit went on. "It's not like we're playing fo' money."

"But... but... but my mars bars!" Bobby wailed.

"Mine now," Rogue beamed at him.

"Damn you. Who's idea was it to play for chocolate anyway?"

"Mine."

"Yes, it was wasn't it," Bobby eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been having poker lessons from Remy on the sly?"

Rogue's idea of an answer to that question was to bat her eyelids at her ex-boyfriend.

"Fine. At least I still have my twinkies."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"T'anks for the lift, mon ami," Gambit said as they got out of the car at the airport.

"No problem," Logan replied. "You two have fun in Europe."

"We will," Rogue said cheerfully. "See ya in two months."

"Don't forget to write. Seriously. I want postcards."

Rogue giggled as Gambit pulled their bags out and loaded them on a trolley.

"Ah'm sure we can arrange something."

Logan grinned at them and gave a final wave before leaving. Rogue curled her arm around Gambit's.

"This is so exciting," she said. "The only plane Ah've ever been on is the Blackbird. Oh, and that one to Genosha, but that doesn't count."

Gambit chuckled.

"I'm afraid flying commercial isn't really all dat exciting, chérie. Well, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless yo' decide t' liven up the monotony by joining the mile high club."

Rogue paused and raised an eyebrow at him as they got in line.

"You haven't?" she asked skeptically.

"Five times. Once with an air hostess I'd just met on the flight."

"Y'know Remy, ya scare me sometimes."

"Only sometimes? Damn, I need t' try harder."

"Rascal."

"Scamp."

"Saloon boy."

"Tease."

"Man-whore."

"Hey!"

"Ya just admitting t' joining the mile high club with someone ya just met," Rogue nodded. "Ah'd say that qualifies."

"Y'know river rat, if dis name-calling is going t' turn nasty, I'm going t' win."

"What's the worst ya can call me? Prude? Bitch? Skunkhead?"

"As entertainin' as dose options are, I was t'inking somet'ing more along the lines o' schizophrenic, soul-stealing parasite."

"Jerk."

"Vampire."

"Disease carrier."

"Snake-eyed seductress."

"Kleptomaniac."

"Siren."

"Egomaniac."

"Gold-digger."

"Dirty old man."

"Black widow."

Rogue pursed her lips and Gambit wondered if maybe he'd gone a bit too far.

"Fine," she said tersely. "Ya win."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Je vous aime ma chérie," he said softly. ["I love you my darling"]

When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he moved forward slowly and kissed her lips gently. Fortunately, he approached her slowly enough that she had time to turn her power off, not that Gambit was really concerned if she absorbed him at that moment. Sure, it was by no means a pleasant experience, but it was preferable to Rogue being mad at him, especially over something so stupid.

"Ah love you too," she said quietly as he moved back.

"I didn't mean any o' it. Yo' know dat, right?"

"Yeah. Neither did Ah. Let's not play this game again."

"Oui. Nasty name calling ain't much fun. We could always go the other direction and try sappy name calling."

"What? Like pumpkin?"

"Sugar plum?"

"Angelcakes?"

"Muffin?"

"Snuggle bear?"

"Cuddle bunny?"

"Remykins?"

"Roguey-poo?"

They looked at each other.

"I prefer swamp rat," Gambit said the same time Rogue commented, "Ah'd rather ya called me skunkhead."

"Really? I shall remember yo' said dat."

"Ah'm sure ya will."

"So when given a choice between 'skunkhead' and 'cupcake', yo' only have yourself t' blame when I call yo' skunkhead."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

Some time later, Rogue was watching out their window while the plane taxied down the runaway. Gambit watched her with amusement. Granted the Blackbird was a jet and considerably different from a commercial plane, but still, he found her fascination with the whole thing rather entertaining.

Maybe he was just desensitised from the numerous flights he'd taken over the years.

They were in the air soon enough and Rogue leaned back in her seat.

"So, chérie, was dat as good fo' yo' as it was fo' moi?"

Rogue elbowed him with a smirk.

"Dork boy."

Gambit grinned at her.

"Yo' don't even need a plane t' fly."

"That doesn't mean Ah can't enjoy new experiences."

"Point taken."

"Poker?"

"Maybe later."

"Go Fish?"

"Ah think Ah'm just gonna read for a bit."

"Okay."

Gambit down the tray and set up for a game of solitaire, while Rogue pulled out her book. Eventually dinner came around and the first in-flight movie came on. Gambit got bored with the movie in pretty much the first five minutes, but as he was also bored with solitaire, continued to watch it with Rogue. Partway through, he took off his glove then picked up Rogue's nearest hand and started to pull off her glove. Rogue looked at him in surprise.

"No reason why yo' can't practice," he said.

Rogue smirked at him.

"You just hate chick flicks."

"Dey're all the same cherie."

Rogue snickered. Her hand hovered by Gambit's for a moment while she made sure she had turned her power off before taking his hand. Gambit smiled at her then kissed her forehead, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

Sometime later Gambit felt that sharp pulling sensation across his hand where it was touching Rogue. His vision blurred and the draining stopped even as he was peripherally aware of Rogue removing her hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"Remy?" her voice sounded far away, then clearer still: "Ya okay?"

"Oui," Gambit replied slowly. "Dat wasn't too bad, chérie. Twenty minutes."

"That's pretty good. Last time it was, what? Two?"

"See? Making progress already, and we've only been doing dis barely over a week."

Rogue smiled as she put her glove back on.

"What yo' see dis time?" Gambit asked curiously.

"Stealing something. Diamonds, Ah think."

"Yo' seem t' steal a lot of memories o' moi stealing."

"Funny, isn't it?"

"I thought so."

"Not really complainin' though. Much better than gettin' memories of your other... exploits."

Gambit chuckled.

"Speaking o' which, chérie, mon père organised a commission fo' moi while we're in France -"

"So ya gonna be leavin' me all on muh lonesome for a few nights, huh?"

"Désolé... Dis is not going t' be a problem, is it?"

"Not unless it's gonna be every night for the next two months."

"Not by any means."

"Then it's not gonna be a problem. Ah think Ah'm kinda used ta ya going off at night by now."

* * *

Many hours, a number of queues, crowded and cramped quarters enough to send Rogue clinging to Gambit like a barnacle on a rock and collection of their luggage later, the couple finally made through the airport terminal.

"Okay, now where?" Rogue asked.

Gambit didn't answer at first as he looked around.

"Dis way," he said.

At first Rogue wasn't sure where they were headed, and then her eyes fell on a smartly dressed man holding up a sign that said "LeBeau". Gambit addressed him in French, but Rogue didn't really understand much of the short conversation that follow, really only picking up "Bonjour" and their names. The man took charge of their trolley of bags and led them out of the airport.

And to a limousine.

Rogue stared at Gambit as their driver loaded their things.

"Ya kidding right?" she said.

"Would yo' have preferred a shuttle, ma chére?"

"Uhh, no, Ah'm just surprised..."

Gambit shrugged slightly as they got inside the limo.

"It came wit' the room."

"Oh, well," Rogue replied slowly. "Fair enough then."

Gambit chuckled. Before too long they had arrived at the hotel. A bellhop was there to take charge of their bags once they were unloaded and they headed to the front desk to check in. While Gambit chatted, Rogue looked around in awe at the lobby. The only times she'd ever seen a hotel this luxurious were all in movies.

She hoped she didn't break anything.

From there, of course, they went to their room. Rogue stopped short in the middle of the spacious room and stared while the bellhop unloaded their things from the trolley and departed.

"Wow," she said finally.

Gambit shrugged.

"It's adequate."

"_Adequate_?" Rogue repeated. "This is better than our room at the mansion."

"Well, dat's not really all dat hard, cherie."

There were two beds next to each other which could be rolled apart. When pushed together as they were now, they made a king sized footprint. There was a desk and chair, an elegant dining table also with a couple of chairs. A lounge, a flat screen television, floor to ceiling windows with fancy curtains and a balcony amongst other things. Rogue peered inside the bathroom.

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Is this marble?"

Gambit peered over her shoulder.

"Oui."

"Ah don't even want ta know what the hotel bill is. Is that a phone? Of course it's a phone. Why wouldn't ya put a phone in a bathroom? Clearly we can't let something so obscene happen as letting a bathroom go phone-less."

Gambit chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and pulled her close.

"Yo' like the room, den?"

"It's amazin'. Ah no idea this is what ya had in mind."

"I did tell yo' it was five star."

"Yes but that's just a number. It never meant anything until now. Gee, no wonder ya didn't want ta go camping."

"Yo' weren't actually serious about dat, were yo'?"

"Nah, Ah was just lookin' for a reaction."

"So, I'm guessing you're not going t' have a problem being here alone while I'm out working?"

"Oh yeah, this trip is being funded by dirty money, isn't it?" Rogue teased.

"Actually most o' it's done by electronic transfer dese days so the cleanliness state o' the money in question isn't an issue," Gambit grinned at her.

She laughed.

* * *

A few days later Gambit made his way to a familiar bar where he was supposed to meet up with a member of the Thieves Guild. His father, Jean-Luc, hadn't told him which member of the Guild he would be checking in with for the details of the job, only that he would know him when he saw him. How his father loved his games.

However, the last person Gambit expected to hear call his name as he entered the bar was his own brother.

"Henri?"

Henri laughed as Gambit approached.

"Mon dieu Remy! It's been forever," he said. "Yo' here about the job, oui?"

"Oui," Gambit confirmed. "Père didn't tell me it would be yo'."

"Didn't tell me I was waiting for yo' either," Henri smirked.

"Can't help himself, can he?"

"Probably having a good laugh right about now."

"Probably. How have yo' been? Are Mercy and Gigi here too?"

"Oui. Well, not _here_ but dey are in the same country."

"T'anks fo' clearly dat up," Gambit replied cynically. "I never would have guessed dat's what yo' meant."

Henri chuckled.

"What brings yo' here anyway? I thought yo' were teaching at some mutant school?"

"Summer break."

"Yo' are so domesticated," his brother laughed at him.

"Does Mercy still take t' yo' wit' her staff?"

"... Shut up."

Gambit snickered.

"Yo' working or holidaying?"

"Bit o' both. Working a con right now. Yo' should see Gigi - did I tell yo' she got her Masters rank?"

"Trois times."

"Well, she's a regular little minx. I'd be proud if I weren't so worried."

Gambit chuckled.

"If you're not too busy wit' dis con o' yours -"

"Absolument. Mercy would love t' see yo' again."

"And yo' can meet ma petite amie."

Henri shook his head in amusement.

"Oh yeah? How long have yo' been seeing dis one? Two weeks?"

"Since January."

Henri stared.

"Yo' serious?"

"Oui."

"January?"

"Oui."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"Mon dieu! It's a miracle!" Henri exclaimed. "I definitely have t' meet the femme who can nail your foot t' the floor."

"Well, she hasn't quite managed dat," Gambit pointed to his shoes. "See? No holes."

* * *

"Rogue! Yo' will never guess who I just ran int'!" was Gambit's opening line as he entered the hotel room.

Rogue looked up from the lounge near the window where she was reading.

"Uhh, Anna Paquin?"

"No -"

"Taylor Kitsch?"

"No! Mon frère, Henri."

"Your brother?"

"Oui. He was the guild contact mon père wanted moi t' meet wit'. The old man's playing games again, ha," Gambit smirked. "We're havin' lunch in quatre days. Yo', moi, Henri and his famille."

"Sounds nice," Rogue replied cheerfully as she put her bookmark in her spot and set her book aside.

Gambit sat down on the lounge next to Rogue and beamed at her.

"It would have t' be six years since I last saw him. Talked on the phone plenty, but it's not the same thing."

"No, it's not," Rogue agreed, curling up next to him and making a point of turning out her powers as she did so she could take his hand.

"Gigi would be eighteen now."

"Gigi?"

"Ma niece, Georgette. Gigi fo' short," Gambit grinned wickedly at her. "She hates bein' called Georgette."

Rogue snickered.

"Ya like ta rile her up about that, dontcha?"

"Would yo' expect any less?"

"No, not really. Hey what else are nieces fo'?"

"Ah really wouldn't know," Rogue replied with an amused smile. "Ah don't have any. Hell, Ah don't even have any siblings so Ah'm not likely ta find out anyhow."

"Yo' can always adopt ma famille," he grinned at her. "I'm sure dey'd love t' have yo'."

Rogue giggled.

"Would Ah have ta join the Guild too?"

"No, but yo' could. Yo' meet all the entrance requirements."

"Ah do?"

"Sure. I could be your sponsor," he nodded. "Yo' can pick locks -"

"Barely."

"Pick pockets -"

"Just."

"And just the other week yo' ripped off a casino."

"Ah did?"

"Is your memory so short, ma chére? Yo' don't remember using telekinesis at the craps table?"

Rogue paused.

"Ah was just rippin' off Jessica... oooh, Ah did rip off the casino didn't Ah?"

"Oui," Gambit replied, grinning broadly.

"Ah didn't consider that."

He chuckled and Rogue shook her head in mild amusement.

"Ah think Storm's right. Ya are a bad influence."

"Yo' enjoy every minute o' it."

"Ah do," she replied, running her fingers across his cheek. "So, tell me about your family. Ya were adopted, right?"

"Oui," Gambit replied, deciding to just pull Rogue onto his lap and be done with it. "I was living on the streets o' N'Awlins at the time wit' a bunch o' street t'ieves and got caught picking the pocket o' -"

"Ya got caught? Rogue interrupted, teasing him. "Ah thought ya never got caught."

"Dat was after I joined the Guild and became a master t'ief, chére."

"Oh well, that makes all the difference."

"It does," Gambit nodded. "Anyway, I got caught picking the pocket o' one Jean-Luc LeBeau, head o' the T'ieves Guild. He was impressed wit' mon audacity. O' course I had no idea who he was, but he wasn't t' know dat."

Rogue giggled.

"Don't ask, don't tell?"

"Exactly. So dat's when I got adopted. Henri was just a couple o' years older. I t'ink he was more excited about the idea o' havin' a li'l brother than I was o' being adopted. But den, when you've been livin' on the streets as long as I had - which was ever since I was _born_, suddenly being brought int' dis very wealthy family was very awe inspiring," Gambit grinned at her. "I kept t'inking I'd wake up, or dat dey'd decide dey didn't want me after all and throw me back on the streets again. All too good t' be true and all dat. Eventually I figured it out."

He then proceeded to regale her with tales of the mischief that he, Henri and his new cousins would get up to.

"And den, Mercy came along, and all o' a sudden Henri didn't have a whole lot o' time fo' moi no more."

"Aww."

"On the other hand, it just meant my roaming eye started looking at the filles earlier..."

"Do Ah want ta know where this is going?"

"Yo' should have seen the look on Henri's face when he found out I scored first," Gambit grinned at her, then waved his hand. "O' course, Henri actually had a real relationship wit' Mercy. I had an on/off relationship wit' Bella Donna and a new fling or deux during the 'off' times."

"Of course ya did."

"So it was no surprise when they got engaged, and a few months later dey got married. Den I got abducted by Stryker and by the time I escaped, Mercy was pregnant wit' Gigi. Y'know, I was dere when she was born, and Gigi scared the life out o' me."

"She did?"

"Oui. Mon wedding t' Bella Donna was only a few weeks away and all I could t'ink was 'dis had better not happen t' me'."

Rogue laughed.

"Definitely not ready t' be a father," Gambit shook his head. "O' course, dere would have been no escape from dat. The whole marriage was about uniting the Guilds, so we would have had t' produce an heir eventually."

"Wow, now Ah'm imaginin' mini-Remy," Rogue considered. "Except that he'd be a teenager by now at least so, that's mini-Remy with acne and braces."

Gambit snickered.

"He would have been devilishly handsome," he tilted his head to the side and regarded Rogue with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Mebbe we would have sent him t' Xavier's and he could have gotten a crush on his auto shop teacher?"

"Now there's a disturbin' scenario. Maybe there is no mini-Remy. Maybe it's mini-Bella Donna."

"That's even more disturbing. She has a worse temper dan yo'."

"Oooh, mini-Bella Donna with your powers."

"And yo' wonder why the idea o' fatherhood scared the life out o' me."

Rogue chuckled.

"What about now? Does it still scare ya?"

"Not really. Actually, hearing the way Henri talks about Gigi..." Gambit shrugged. "I gave up on the idea o' ever settling down years ago."

"Ah think -" Rogue began, but cut herself off as she felt her power kick back in again.

.

_Gigi rolled her eyes._

_"I'm almost thirteen," she said in self-importance. "I'm not impressed by your silly kid tricks any more, Oncle Remy."_

_He raised his eyebrow._

_"Is dat so petite?"_

_"Oui."_

_He shrugged._

_"Well, in dat case, I'll just keep your present fo' myself."_

_Gigi paused._

_"Present? What kind o' present?"_

_"Oh not'ing you'll be interested in," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "I did get it 'specially fo' yo', but since you're too old now, I'll just be throwing it away."_

_Gigi clutched his arm._

_"Oh yo' don't have t' do dat," she insisted. "I mean, if yo' bought it 'specially fo' moi, I t'ink it would be very rude o' moi not t' accept."_

_He charged up the wrapping paper._

_"Yo' sure? Maybe we should just see what happens if I blow it up."_

_He grinned as he tossed the box into the air in sync with Gigi's cry of "No!". The wrapping paper exploded, but the charge was light enough that it didn't mar the elegant jewellery box, which he caught neatly._

_"What do yo' say?"_

_"Merci, Oncle Remy," Gigi replied, smiling as she took the jewellery box from his hands. "How does it open?"_

_"Dere's a key."_

_"Oh."_

_She spent a moment inspecting it._

_"Where's the key?"_

_"It should be dere."_

_"I can't find it."_

_"Hmm..." he pretended to consider. "Oh here it is."_

_He reached over and put his hand to Gigi's ear for a moment. An exasperated expression appeared on her face as he pulled back his hand, the key in his palm._

_"What were yo' doing wit' it in your ear?"_

_"Oncle Remy! I told yo' I'm not impressed by your silly kid tricks any more!"_

_He just laughed at her._

.

Gambit rubbed his forehead as the disorientation wore off and looked up at Rogue, who was now standing in front of him.

"Remy?"

"I'm good, I'm good," he insisted. "How long was dat?"

"Thirty-five minutes," she replied, sitting back down again, now beside him.

"Dat's pretty good."

Rogue shook her head with a sigh.

"It's inconsistent, if ya ask me," she said. "Okay, sure, we got twenty minutes on the plane, but until today the best we've done since then is what, three minutes? Ya watch. Tomorrow we'll do lousy."

Gambit leaned over and kissed her head through her hair.

"You're doing fine," he told her. "Just fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** And this first scene is for Irual: Until she mentioned it, I hadn't actually considered writing a scene where the X-men receive one of Rogue's postcards, hehehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Mail's here!" Pete called.

He dumped the bag out on the table in the foyer and began sorting out the mail.

"Any postcards from Rogue and Remy?" Kitty asked.

"Umm..." Pete said as he went through the mail. "Not sure."

"Yes!" Bobby declared, snatching up a postcard. "I've got it!"

"Give it to me," Jubilee insisted. "I wanna read it."

"Me first."

"No, me!"

Snikt.

"I'll take that," said Logan.

"Sure thing, Logan," said Bobby as he handed over the postcard. "It's all yours."

Logan retracted his claws as he took the postcard. He took a moment to admire the picture on the front, then turned it over to read.

"Hi Logan and everyone," he read aloud (not without a pointed glance at Bobby and Jubilee). "Remy and I just arrived in France yesterday. The hotel room is awesome, and you should see the view from the balcony! We can see the Eiffel Tower from here. Having a great time already and we haven't even been here 24 hours yet. Love ya'll, Rogue."

* * *

Four days later Gambit and Rogue arrived at a quaint little cafe. A quick survey showed that his brother hadn't yet arrived so they chose a table. They were provided with menus and Rogue put hers back down on the table as soon as she realised the whole thing was in French. Gambit grinned at her.

"Did yo' want me t' read it t' yo'? Or shall I just pick somet'ing I know you'll like?" he asked.

"Surprise me," Rogue replied.

The restaurants in the hotel, where they had been doing most of their eating, had multi-language menus. Not to mention multilingual staff. Outside of the hotel Gambit had to do all the talking. Rogue knew a few words but not enough to carry a conversation.

"Remy, yo' old dog!"

"Mercy!" Gambit exclaimed, standing up.

The blonde woman grinned at him and Gambit moved around the table to greet her properly.

"And this isn't Gigi is it?"

Gigi, who would have been a mirror image of her mother were it not for her black hair, smirked at him.

"Bonjour Oncle Remy."

Gambit looked her over and shook his head before holding his hand in the air at an imaginary line just above his waist.

"Y'know, last time I saw yo', yo' were only dis big."

Gigi rolled her eyes.

"Now look at yo'. Bet your père has t' beat the boys off wit' a stick, no?"

"Oui," Henri said before Gigi could reply, partially pulling out his own telescopic bo-staff. "Dis one."

"I can beat the garçons off wit' ma own stick," Gigi said coyly.

"Ahh, but the question, petite, is not 'can' yo', but 'do' yo'?" Gambit replied mischievously, paused, and continued: "And if yo' do, do dey enjoy it?"

Gigi laughed.

"Remy!" Mercy exclaimed disgustedly. "Yo' haven't changed a bit, have yo'?"

"Not likely," he replied grandly. "Désolé, dis is ma petite amie, Rogue."

Rogue smiled faintly as all eyes landed on her, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Rogue, dis is mon frère, Henri. His wife, Mercy, and their daughter, Georgette."

"I prefer Gigi," Gigi cut in with a dark look at her uncle.

Gambit grinned at her and Henri reached out for Rogue's hand, which he kissed.

"A pleasure t' meet the femme who's managed to pin mon frère down," he said.

"What makes yo' t'ink Rogue does the pinning?" Gambit cut in with a cheeky grin.

Mercy shook her head as they all sat down.

"Nice ta meet ya'll too," Rogue replied.

"Is it true you've been t'gether fo' six months?" Mercy asked her.

"Just about."

Mercy jabbed Remy in the ribs.

"And just why are we only hearing about her now?"

"Henri never asked," Gambit shrugged.

"I had t' stop asking," Henri retorted. "The answer t' 'Who are yo' seeing now?' was becoming very repetitive. Does Père know?"

"O' course. His favourite question dese days is 'Have yo' broken dat poor fille's heart yet?'."

Henri snorted and Rogue smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Gigi studying her.

"So, tell all," Mercy said. "How did yo' meet?"

"At a bar," Gambit replied. "First I rescue her from her own misery."

Rogue groaned. Not this again.

"Den I rescue her from trois thugs. Dis was followed swiftly by rescuing her from sleeping on the street."

"For the last time, swamp rat, Ah was not going ta sleep on the street."

"It was a busy night."

Rogue's glare was quickly overshadowed by a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Then he decided to follow me home," she said with a grin. "Like a little puppy-dog,"

Henry snickered as Gambit gave her a cynical look.

"Hey, when I found out dat we both knew Stormy and Logan, I couldn't let the opportunity t' catch up go pass."

"'He followed me home, can Ah keep him?'," Rogue joked. "So cute."

Mercy chuckled.

"You're enjoying this aren't yo'?" Gambit asked.

"Yep," Rogue grinned at him. "It was either that or point out that we got kidnapped, robbed and involved in a gunfight on the highway. Ah thought the puppy-dog thing would be more amusing."

"I like dis fille," Henri grinned at him.

"She's lucky I do too," Gambit said dryly.

Their waitress came around at that point to take their orders. The conversation resume after she left.

"And you've been living in New York ever since?" Mercy asked.

"Stormy needed my help. The school is so short on teachers dey've had t' resort t' using graduates. No qualified teachers want t' work at a school fo' mutants," Gambit shrugged. "Not fo' lack o' trying on our end."

"What exactly do yo' teach anyway?"

"Combat and cooking."

Henri laughed.

"It's so sad the lack o' cooking skills in dat place," Gambit sighed.

"Are you a teacher too?" Gigi asked Rogue.

"Yeah. Auto shop. Ah'm also the resident mechanic."

"Really? You're int' dat stuff? I know how t' hot wire a car and dat's about it."

"Ah hope ya know enough ta be able ta drive the car after you've hot wired it."

"Okay, I can do dat too," Gigi said with a smirk. "Yo' a mutant too?"

"Yeah," Rogue nodded.

"What's your mutation? Can yo' blow t'ings up like Oncle Remy?"

"Only when Ah steal his powers."

This was going to be interesting.

"Steal?" Henri repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Ma chérie is a t'ief too," Gambit grinned.

He went on to explain Rogue's powers. Once the explanation was done, there was an odd sort of silence.

"Let moi get dis straight," Henri said slowly. "Yo' can't control your mutation?"

"That's right," Rogue confirmed. "We're working on it, but yeah, it's slow going at the moment."

"So, yo' can't touch anyone wit'out hurting dem, and potentially killing dem?"

"Yeah."

Henri looked at Rogue, then back at Gambit.

"Does did mean _yo'_ have actually been _celibate_ fo' _six months_?" Henri didn't even let Gambit answer the question before pointing his finger accusingly at him. "Who the hell are yo' and what have yo' done wit' Remy?"

Rogue giggled.

"I'm not dat bad, sheesh," Gambit replied shaking his head. "I have had sexless relationships before."

"Sure yo' have," Henri nodded. "Never had sex wit' moi, or wit' Mercy - least yo' better not have - or Gigi -"

Gigi turned up her nose.

"Or Pere. Or Tante Mattie. Or -"

"To clarify, I've had sexless _romantic_ relationships before," Gambit amended with a cynical look at his brother.

Henri snorted.

"Yeah, right. Who are yo' trying t' kid?"

"No one. 'Tis true."

"Ha! Name one."

"Vivian, Susie, Kathleen, Rachel, Lucy, Heloise, Gwen, Stephanie, Ursa, Penny -"

"Okay now you're just naming random names off the top o' your head."

"Non, at least five o' dose names are accurate."

"I don't believe a word o' it," Henri declared. "I'm talking t' the homme who managed t' deflower Jacqueline Picard, biggest dick tease in N'Awlins, on the first date. Meanwhile everyone else had been trying fo' years wit' no success."

"I'll let yo' in on a little secret, Henri," Gambit replied with a smirk on his face. "The reason why yo' were all failing miserably was -"

"Yo' cheated and used your hypnotic charm on her."

"Not at all. Yo' just weren't playing the game."

"What game?"

"The game o' 'Tease' o' course," Gambit nodded sagely. "Yo' were all too busy getting frustrated by her teasing dat it never occurred t' any o' yo' t' tease back."

Mercy started laughing.

"Wow," said Rogue. "All of a sudden so many things make sense."

Gambit chuckled, then turned to Gigi.

"And dat is mon advice t' yo' petite. From the master o' the game o' Tease t' a potential player: be wary o' anyone who teases back," he paused then added: "And never tease anyone who can force the issue if yo' frustrate dem too much."

"And if I ever want t' get int' the pants o' someone who's been teasing moi, I tease dem huh?"

"Oui, but yo' have t' make sure dat dey don't t'ink their efforts are effecting yo'. Drives dem crazy."

"Stop corrupting my daughter," Henri objected.

"She was already corrupted the day she was conceived," Gambit replied. "Yo' only have your genes t' blame. Can't be Mercy's fault. She's an angel."

Mercy fluttered her eyelids at her husband with a grin on her face. Gigi laughed.

"Y'know, Remy," Henri said. "I hope dat one day -"

"Here it comes," Gambit grinned at him.

"- yo' have a daughter. Den yo' can find out just what you've been putting fathers through all dese years."

"Actually ma chére and I were just discussing dat the other day," Gambit said. "Picture dis: Mini-Bella Donna wit' mon powers."

"Merde," Henri replied.

Gambit chuckled.

"You know somet'ing Remy?" said Mercy. "I never even considered dat possibility until now. All of a sudden I'm actually _glad_ Julien interfered."

"Told yo' it was a scary thought, chére," Gambit grinned.

Rogue shrugged.

"Having never met Bella Donna, and only actually having a couple of memories of yours of her in muh head, Ah'm afraid Ah just can't appreciate why ya'll find the idea so scary."

Henri was distracted from asking Rogue about what kind of memories of Gambit's she had by the arrival of their food. Conversation ceased while the drinks and plates were placed.

"Did Père tell yo' dat he's t'inking about retiring?" asked Henri.

"Oui. Been saying dat fo' years though," Gambit replied skeptically. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I don't know, Remy. I t'ink he might actually go through wit' it before too long. Yo' hear about Marius?"

"No..."

"He had a heart attack a few weeks ago."

"Again?"

"Lived through dis one too. It's driving the assassins nuts. I'm amazed they don't just decide t' off him and be done wit' it."

"Oui, dey are assassins. Yo' would t'ink it wouldn't be such a big deal. Is Belle okay?"

"She's fine. Hell, she's more or less been running the damn guild since Marius' health problems started. But it's all a waiting game right now. Pere doesn't want dat t' happen t' him, y'know?"

"So he might actually retire, huh?"

"Shocking isn't it?"

"Dere's no way he'd ever stay retired. Not unless he moved out o' N'Awlins altogether. Dat be the only way you'd keep him out o' guild business."

"I agree," Mercy grinned. "But N'Awlins is his home, so..."

Gambit chuckled.

"Mebbe we should send him up t' New York wit' yo'," Henri suggested with a grin.

"Too cold up north."

"Aww, but Père would love t' spend some time wit' yo'," Henri winked at Rogue, "and meet your belle fille."

"And corrupt a school full o' mutant kids int' becoming t'ieves."

"Would yo' except anyt'ing less?"

"No. So, Belle's running the Guild?"

"Oui."

"Hmm," Gambit said back in his seat. "What do yo' t'ink the chances are o' moi getting the exile lifted?"

"I already asked - discreetly," Henri replied, shaking his head. "Bella Donna won't do anyt'ing o' the sort while Marius is still alive. And even then she'd wait. Not very politic t' rescind one o' his decisions as soon as the homme's dead."

Gambit poked at his lunch contemplatively.

"Guess it's a waiting game fo' moi too den. Ahh, well. Haven't been dere in eighteen years now. Don't see how a little longer will make much difference."

"Never know, might come back after a nice round two decades, no?" Henri grinned at him in an attempt at levity. "We'll throw yo' a party."

Gambit snickered.

"In fact if yo' come home during Mardi Gras, we won't even have t' go t' all dat much trouble."

"Cheapskate."

"Mebbe I just want t' see all the streets o' N'Awlins alive wit' celebration fo' your return."

"Don't try t' justify your cheapskatism t' moi."

"Oooorrrr, mebbe yo' could come back in time fo' Gigi's 21st and -"

"I'm not sharing my 21st birthday party wit' Oncle Remy's 'welcome back' party," Gigi interrupted.

"Dere, yo' see," Gambit nodded. "You've been told."

"Oooh," Mercy said. "That's right, Gigi was born not long before you were - supposed t' - get married. Do you realise dat yo' and Bella Donna would have been married fo' eighteen years by now?"

Gambit winced.

"I've come t' the conclusion dat vows or non, I would have taken a mistress," Gambit then considered this further. "Or mebbe not. Belle may have decided t' take t' mon mistress wit' a pick axe or somet'ing. Unless... unless mini-Remy or mini-Bella Donna had been sent t' Xaviers, in which case I would have ended up meeting Rogue, and since she's invulnerable -"

"Right," Rogue snorted. "Like Ah'd really have a romantic relationship with someone else's husband."

"Damn."

"Invulnerable?" Henri asked.

"Ah did say Ah borrowed powers," Rogue said. "Normally it's only temporary, but Ah ended up absorbin' the owner of that particular power for too long, and she hasn't worn off yet. It's actually kinda annoying. Carol's very opinionated."

"What does she comment on?"

"Well, she hates muh dress sense for one thing. And she hates motorcycles. Actually, Ah think the only things we agree on are Remy and Pulse."

"Really?" Gambit asked. "She hates Pulse too?"

"Her exact words were 'opportunistic, self-centred, self-serving, arrogant son-of-a-bitch'," Rogue nodded.

"Huh, sounds like you too, Remy," Henri joked.

"Nope, Remy is a 'sexy, gorgeous hunk of a man'. Actually, come ta think of it, Ah think she's tried hittin' onta your psyche."

Gambit laughed.

"Dere a lot o' interaction between psyches, chére?"

"Carol's the only one Ah've noticed doing anything like that. Of course, Carol's also a lot louder than the others, so it could be that they do interact and it just hasn't been loud enough for me ta notice. The only thing she doesn't much like about ya is that you're a thief, but whatever," Rogue dismissed, then grinned. "She liked the hotel room too."

Gambit chuckled at that.

"Do yo' often have conversations with the voices in your head?" asked Gigi.

"Sort of. Mostly Ah just tell them ta shut up," Rogue shrugged.

"That's kinda nuts."

"You're tellin' me."

"You ever get like, bank account details or passwords or stuff from them?"

"And so the t'ief speaks," Mercy grinned.

"Only if Ah'm lookin' for that kinda detail when Ah absorbed them in the first place," Rogue replied seriously. "That's a very specific thing and it's not exactly an emotional experience or a diabolical evil scheme. It's something that gets written on a piece of paper and forgotten when they don't need it."

"Wow. Yo' could be the awesomest t'ief ever," Gigi nodded.

"I keep tellin' her we should pull a heist t'gether one day," Gambit grinned.

"Seriously, if it wasn't fo' the whole no-touching t'ing, I'd swap places wit' yo'," Gigi nodded, then considered a moment and added: "Well, dat and the fact dat you're dating Oncle Remy."

"What's wrong wit' dat, petite?"

"Because eww, you're my _oncle_."

"But I'm not Rogue's uncle," Gambit pointed out. "And fo' dat matter, I was adopted, so technically we're not even blood relatives at all."

"You're my oncle," Gigi reiterated darkly. "And I do not want t' sleep wit' yo'."

"Well, dat's a relief. I know I'm irresistible t' women but I've known yo' since yo' were born. _Before_ yo' were born even. Sounds a bit creepy if yo' ask moi."

"Dis is what I'm saying!"

"Den why do yo' want t' switch places wit' Rogue fo' den, petite? I definitely want t' sleep wit' her," Gambit nodded, then turned to Henri. "Your daughter is very strange, Henri."

Whatever reply Gigi would have responded with was interrupted by Henri's laugh.

"I still can't believe you've gone six months wit'out sex," he grinned. "In fact, no, it's worse dan dat... how long did yo' say dis trip was? Deux months?"

"Oui."

"So not only have yo' gone six months wit'out, but you've also committed yourself t' another deux. Dat's eight whole months! Eight o' dem," Henri shook his head, then reached over the table to shake Rogue's hand. "I don't know how yo' did it chérie, but welcome t' the famille."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I _loved_ writing this chapter. It has everything. *hugs it*

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Rogue."

"Rogue? Oh wow, how's France? Hang on I'll just put you on speaker... Okay can you hear me?" asked Kitty.

"Loud and clear."

"Yay."

There was a chorus of greetings from the group in the rec room at the mansion.

"Hi ya'll," Rogue replied.

"Okay, so how's France?" Kitty repeated.

"It's so beautiful. And amazing. Seriously. Ah think the only thing Ah don't like about this country is that they all insist on speaking French."

"Egads, they speak French in France?" Bobby asked melodramatically. "Who would have thought?"

"Shocking isn't it? Ah only know like, a dozen words. Okay well, it's a bit more than that now, but psh details. Hey have ya got any o' muh postcards yet?"

"Yeah we've got four so far. Logan was very happy," Storm grinned.

Rogue chuckled.

"We've got them up on the pin board."

"Yay."

"Is Remy there?"

"No, he's gone out," Rogue paused. "Ya know Remy."

"Hmm sounds like code for 'he's out robbing someone'," Pete said.

"He might be at the casino," Bobby suggested. "Playing poker. Hey! You should get Remy to bring back some French playing cards. They'd have all the numbers in French, right?"

Rogue laughed.

"Ah'll keep an eye out for some, just for you, Bobby."

"Hurrah."

"Oh and ya'll will never guess who we bumped into."

"Shawn Ashmore?"

"Umm, no. Remy's brother, Henri and his family."

"Henri's in France?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, and his wife Mercy and their daughter, Gigi. Remy had no idea they were going to be there. His father, Jean-Luc, set things up."

"Wait a second," said Kitty. "Remy has a brother named Henri, who's married to Mercy and their daughter's name is Gigi?"

"Ah'm sure the fact that all their names end in an 'ee' sounds is just coincidence," Rogue replied. "With the possible exception of Gigi. They're all master thieves in the Thieves Guild too. Henri thinks Ah'm awesome by the way, for dating Remy for so long."

"That's because you are awesome, Rogue," Bobby told her. "You are the living embodiment of awesome. The awesomeness that is you even makes Remy drool. Him and everyone else."

"You are such a dork, Bobby."

"Yes, Rogue, it's true. Compared to your awesomeness I am a dork."

"Oh, so you admit you're a dork? Wow. Didn't see that one comin'."

"No, no I said that compared to you I am. See as soon as you leave the room I become the most awesome one around."

"In your dreams, Iceboy," Jubilee retorted.

"Is Logan there?" Rogue asked.

"No, he's in the danger room programming. We should probably tell him you're on the phone," Pete said.

"Yeah. Plus Ah really shouldn't talk for long. Long distance phone call and all that."

"What time is it over there?"

"Almost two in the morning."

"What? Seriously?" Kitty asked. "You could have called earlier."

"Aww, but Ah wanted ta make sure Ah got ta speak ta everyone," Rogue dismissed. "Besides, Ah'm on _holidays_. It's not like Ah have ta be anywhere tomorrow."

"True enough, I suppose."

"Logan's on his way," Pete reported.

"Yay."

"Okay, so Rogue," Jubilee said, rubbing her hands together. "Has Remy proposed yet?"

Rogue was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Uhh, what?" she asked finally.

"Y'know asked you to marry him."

"What on earth makes ya think he would do that?"

"Oh come on! You're in Paris, city of love - "

"Jubes, you're crazy."

"And we all know how insanely in love with you he is."

"Remy did not bring me here ta propose, mad girl."

"Okay fine, but when he does the romantic candlelight dinner on the balcony, with the city all lit up in the background and puts the engagement ring in the champagne glass -"

"You've put a lot of thought inta this, haven't ya?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Jubes, Remy isn't stupid. There's no way he's going ta propose ta me."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

While Rogue was tempted to say she'd only been absorbing him every day for the past three weeks and thus would certainly know about it by now if he was, she refrained and instead said:

"Because Ah'd only say 'no', and he knows it."

"Awww, what would you say 'no' for Rogue?"

"Umm, Ah can't touch?" Rogue replied as if this should be obvious. "If Ah'm ever gonna get married, Ah wanna know Ah'm gonna be able ta do all the things that come with being a wife. Change of subject now please?"

"You suck, Rogue," Jubilee sighed.

"That's does not qualify as a change of subject."

"Hi Rogue," said Logan.

"Logan! Hey."

"That Cajun behaving himself?"

"Of course. Badly as usual," Rogue joked. "Ah heard ya got muh postcards?"

"Yes we did."

"Ah've been pickin' them up from everywhere we've been visitin'. Ah was plannin' on sendin' one every day, but it didn't quite work out that way."

"That's just fine, darlin'. You've been having a good time?"

"A great time even. This city is amazing. Oh and Ah met with Remy's brother, Henri. He decided ta welcome me ta the family," Rogue giggled.

"Aww see," Jubilee piped up. "Remy is so gonna propose."

"Would ya get that ridiculous idea out of your head, Jubes?"

"But even his own brother can see it and you only just met."

"Henri was impressed that his brother had not only been dating someone for six months, but had committed himself ta going eight months without sex."

"Does he know about the clothes-charging?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby the only reason why _you_ even know about that is because of that stupid truth."

"Details, details."

"In any case, eight months might be impressive for Remy -"

"Any relationship that can be measured in months is impressive for Remy," Storm commented.

"- but muh longest relationship was a year, thank ya Bobby."

"I rock," Bobby grinned.

"So ya'll excuse me if Ah have higher standards. Now can we please get off this stupid proposal discussion?" Rogue asked in annoyance, then changed the subject herself: "Any developments in this Overdrive business?"

"We think there have already been some incidences of the junkies being used to commit crimes," Logan said. "We can't say for certain - only going on news reports here. No first hand contact though."

"Probably a good thing," Kitty muttered.

"We think we've figured out a way to deal with them though. Taking a page out of the Genoshan's book."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue asked.

"Knockout gas."

"Oooh, that'll do it."

"I thought you'd agree. Only thing is, what do we do with them once they're sedated."

"Good point."

"Hank can only get so much information from the samples we were able to get. Have no idea of the long-term effects of this stuff, so we really want to find the lab that developed it."

"Find anything on Fenris?"

"As interesting as it was to confirm that both the Wolf's Paw and the Wolf Club were owned by them and selling Overdrive, they're not the only places we've discovered that are selling the stuff. Looks like it was just coincidence."

"Damn. Ah was hopin' we were onta something there."

"You and me both, Stripes."

They were still chatting sometime later when the door opened and Rogue looked up as Gambit walked in. He looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Well, now," he said. "This is a nice view."

The phone on Rogue's end was also on speaker so naturally everyone heard that.

"Is that Remy back?"

"Hey Remy, did you rob someone or were you just at the casino?"

"What's the nice view you're talking about?"

Gambit glanced at the phone, then at Rogue's grinning face.

"Yo' decided t' call home, I see."

"Ah did."

"Do dey know you're having a bubble bath?"

"They do now."

"Remy! Take photos!"

"You're talking to us in the bathroom?"

"Eeeee there's a phone in the bathroom! Oh wow, that's so awesome! I want one."

"No, no," Gambit said, grinning as he knelt down beside the bath to, uhh, further enjoy the view. "No photos. Someone else might see dem and I'm not sharing dis view wit' anyone."

"You are such a perv, Bobby," Rogue added.

"Says the one who's talking on the phone naked."

"It's not like ya'll can see me. Although, ya'll really do need ta see this bathroom. It's awesome. Marble even. And-and-and designer label shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, body wash, the absolute works, sugah."

"And a phone," Jubilee said wistfully. "I wanna phone in my bathroom."

"You share a bathroom with the rest of us," Rogue pointed out. "You don't have your own bathroom."

"Minor detail. Sooooooo Remy?"

"Oui?"

"When are you planning to propose?"

"Say what?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Jubes has this stupid idea that just because we're in Paris -"

"City of looooooovvvve," Jubilee interrupted.

"- that you're going ta propose."

"What's so stupid about dat chérie?" Gambit asked, giving Rogue a wink.

Rogue stared at him in shock, her face relaxing slightly at the look of mischief in his face.

"Dis isn't about what happened the other night is it?" he went on, nodding his head.

"Uhh, yes it is," Rogue replied hoping her answer didn't sound as uncertain as she felt.

"Dieu, Rogue, I told yo' I was sorry. I swear it's never happened before."

"What happened?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue looked at Gambit's grinning face helplessly.

"Please just, just give moi another chance? No, no don't shake your head at moi, chére. I promise it won't happen again. What do yo' want moi t' do? Beg? I'll beg."

Rogue mouthed the words "what are you doing?" to Gambit.

"Make him beg," Jubilee encouraged.

"Do we want to hear this?" asked Storm.

"Rogue, ma belle fille, light o' mon world, mon coeur, please in the name o' all dat's good and holy give moi another chance?"

"Aww that's so sweet. Make him beg more, Rogue!" Jubilee said.

"I swear I won't go limp on yo' again."

Rogue clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. There were various reactions of disbelief, disgust and, from Bobby: "They figured out how to have sex!"

"I know it was a disappointing evening fo' the both o' us -"

"Uhh Remy, I don't think we should be hearing this."

"And yo' were really looking forward t' it -"

"Remy's under-performing in the bedroom!"

"But I promise if yo' just give moi one more chance -"

"Bobby, shut up, I'm trying to listen."

"I can make yo' an excellent chocolate soufflé."

Gambit grinned at Rogue with wicked glee.

"Oh."

"Chocolate soufflé?"

"That's a relief, I was worried there."

"Right, Bobby. Like Remy's capable of under-performing in the bedroom."

"Did I say bedroom? I meant kitchen."

"Very good Gumbo. You should see the looks on some of the faces here."

"Ah don't know Remy," Rogue said, once she felt she could trust her voice to reply without laughing. "Ah was really looking forward ta that soufflé. It was chocolate and everything."

"I know ma chére."

"Joke's done guys."

"Ah just don't know if we can come back from this," Rogue went on.

"Oh please."

"So what?" Gambit asked, perfectly happy to continue. "Yo' saying it's over?"

"Yeah, right."

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," Rogue replied.

"Knock it off, already."

"But... but Rogue-chérie... I love yo'," said Gambit.

"Aww."

"Ah love ya too, Remy, but Ah just don't know if that's enough any more," Rogue grinned at him.

"Yeah! Hey Rogue, is he on his hands and knees yet?"

"It was chocolate," Rogue added.

"Jubes, stop encouraging them."

"And ya know how Ah feel about chocolate," Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, can't get between Rogue and her chocolate."

Gambit was quiet for a moment, trying to decide on where to go from here. Finally deciding, he said slowly and quietly so that those on the other end were forced to strain their ears to hear: "I don't t'ink I can live without yo' chérie."

Jubilee sighed happily.

"Are yo' sure we can't move past dis?" Gambit shook his head at Rogue.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," Rogue replied, raising her eyebrow.

Gambit reached into his trench coat and pulled out a playing card, which he charged lightly.

"Know dat I will always love yo' Rogue."

"Aww so sweet."

Gambit tossed the card in the air and as it exploded put his finger to his lips.

"What just happened?"

"Remy?"

"Rogue what did he just do?"

Rogue felt that a little panicking was in order.

"Remy? Remy! Oh hell, what did ya do that for? Remy!"

Gambit grinned at her, restraining the urge to chuckle.

"Rogue, what's going on?"

"Very funny Cajun. You two can stop playing now," said Logan. "You two would not get so stupid over something as dumb as a chocolate soufflé."

"And thus ends t'night's episode o' 'Chocolate Love'," Gambit said, putting on a 'radio' voice. "Be sure t' tune in again dis time t'morrow, where yo' will hear Remy say: 'Oh look, I missed'."

Rogue laughed merrily. Some applause could be heard over the phone.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Remy?" Storm said.

"Not at all," Gambit replied as he took off his glove and dangled his fingers in the bath water. "By the way, Jubes, I'm t'inking dere's a very good reason why yo' don't have a boyfriend, no?"

Jubilee giggled. Rogue's eyes widened as Gambit charged up the bathwater.

"So, what? You're saying men don't like to grovel?" she asked.

"Bobby, if I were yo' I'd steer clear o' dis one. I suspect she's the type t' handcuff yo' t' the bed and -"

"Remy!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ooh kinky," said Bobby.

"On the other hand, if you're int' dat kinda t'ing..." Gambit said, idly increasing the charge in the bath.

"Remy," Rogue hissed at him.

"No, no," Jubilee said, shaking her head. "I like _men_ who grovel. Bobby's a boy."

Gambit grinned at Rogue and increased the charge some more. Magenta glowed brightly and reflected across the bathroom. Rogue gave a loud, involuntary moan and clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as it escaped.

"See?" said Bobby. "Rogue agrees with me. That joke is getting old."

Gambit chuckled wickedly, partly at Bobby's misinterpretation and partly at the Look Rogue was giving him.

"You," Rogue said slowly and deliberately, "are a very bad, _bad_ man."

"Ha that's even better than being a boy," Bobby said jubilantly.

"Ice, I don't think she's talking about you," said Logan.

"No, no she was not," Gambit replied mischievously.

"Ooooh Remy's doing naughty things to Rogue!" Jubilee giggled.

"Remy... you really have no shame do you?" Storm asked in disgust.

"Not when it come t' Rogue, no. And speaking o' which, we're going t' have t' hang up now, mes amis, before she kills moi fo' embarrassing her."

Rogue's eyes narrowed at him.

"Hmm, too late. G'night."

The good byes were rushed as Gambit reached up and ended the call on their end.

"Ya just couldn't wait until after we were done talkin', could ya swamp rat?"

"Désolé ma chére. Yo' have a big flashing neon sign above your head that says 'do me, do me now'."

"Oh well, we can't have ya disobeyin' the sign now can we?"

"Non!" he grinned at her as he turned up the charge.

Rogue moaned, torn between wanting to stay in the Bath of Ecstasy and wanting to get out now while she still could. Gambit moved in his other hand, still gloved and also charged, and started to caress her nearest inner thigh. The glove was only half fingerless, however, so he needed to be careful that he only touched her with the gloved fingers.

"Damn super strength!" Rogue shouted.

That man was way too good at this. She felt like she needed to hold onto something for dear life and in the end had to hold onto the only thing in range that was unbreakable: herself. She jammed her hands underneath her armpits and pressed down hard. Gambit's eyes immediately moved to her breasts and how nicely bunched up they were right about now.

"Shame dis bath ain't big enough fo' deux, eh, chérie? Yo' look like you're enjoying dis, no?"

"You'll get yours."

"I sure hope so," he replied, all too aware of the pressure in his pants that had been growing pretty much since he entered the bathroom.

She parted her legs and Gambit moved in. Rogue tried to prevent herself from writhing around too much - he had three ungloved fingers down there, after all. She could feel her power reacting to their close proximity and tried in vain to turn her power off, but she was too caught up in the moment to concentrate. She looked up at him, wanting so much to just be able to grab him, pull him down and kiss him thoroughly. The expression on his face, now altered from mischief to wanton desire was enough to push her off the edge.

"Remy!"

Gambit smiled faintly, decharging the water with his ungloved hand, and trailing the now-drenched gloved hand up her body. Rogue relaxed her grip on her own hands, her breathing returning back to normal. He leaned over to kiss her, but she was forced to move her head away.

"Ah'm sorry," she said softly. "Ah can't seem ta turn it off right now."

Gambit paused only briefly before moving up to kiss her head through her hair. Odd that. She'd gotten pretty good at turning her powers off on cue. Nevertheless, he didn't dwell on it, instead he stood, removed his wet glove and picked up one of the large, fluffy towels to wrap Rogue up in as she got out of the bath.

"So chére," he said, his voice low. "I have a slight... no a _big_ problem in my pants right now."

Rogue snickered.

"Yo' t'ink yo' could solve it for moi?"

"Ah don't know, sugah. How hard is it?" Rogue asked coyly, leaning into him.

Gambit gave a low growl and whispered into her ear: "It's almost painful."

Rogue pressed her hands against his pants.

"Can't have that now can we?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gambit looked up at Notre Dame feeling somewhat unsettled. He hadn't stepped foot in Notre Dame in twenty years and when he'd suggested Paris to Rogue all those months before, it hadn't even occurred to him that she might actually want to visit the beautiful, iconic church.

He so did not want to be here.

"Wow, it's amazing, isn't it?" Rogue said, looking around in awe.

"Oui," he murmured.

Rogue looked at him curiously. Gambit seemed to have been on edge ever since they arrived. Actually come to think of it, he'd been rather... evasive about coming to Notre Dame at all.

"Something botherin' ya?"

"'Tis not'ing, chére."

Rogue gave his hand a squeeze. He had lied to her, but what could she do? She didn't have any memories of his - that she could find anyway - pertaining to Notre Dame to give her any insight, so unless he chose to tell her what was going on...

Gambit was remarkably good at avoiding things he didn't want to talk about.

As they progressed on the tour, Rogue noticed that Gambit's face had become firmly entrenched behind that stone wall of his. The experience started to seem a little less exciting knowing that it was effecting him so badly. Any time she saw that face outside the poker table she knew that either something was wrong or he had something to hide. Sometimes both.

When they did finally leave Notre Dame, Rogue's concern was both proven and grew worse when he detoured to buy a few of bottles of bourbon on the way back to the hotel. Whatever was bothering him, it was bad.

* * *

Rogue was getting to know him rather well, Gambit decided as he sat on the lounge, looking out through the window. She hadn't made any further inquiry about what was bothering him, although it was written all over her face she knew that he was keeping something from her. He liked that she didn't press for details. In fact, as soon as they'd arrived back at the hotel she made some comment about heading to the hotel gym and left. She knew he wanted to be alone.

Gambit had already drunk half a bottle and as predicted wasn't feeling a thing. Damned metabolism. Times like this he wished he could be normal and get drunk properly. Could even almost understand why people like him took drugs like Overdrive. By the time he did get drunk it would last about an hour, unless he kept drinking, and then he'd be right back where he started.

He wondered if Overdrive came with some kind of hangover. He'd never had a hangover before.

* * *

Going down to the gym had seemed like a good idea at the time, until Rogue remembered it wouldn't be like the gym at the mansion. She looked around at the available equipment and resigned herself to the treadmill. None of the weight machines went up high enough to give her super strength much of a workout and even the exercise bikes would be a lost cause.

She took some time to do some stretches and then started running. The television was on, but it was all in French so even if she could hear what was being said over the noise of the machines, she wouldn't have understood it. As a result, Rogue's mind wandered. She tried not to think about Gambit and... whatever it was about Notre Dame that bothered him so much. Or that he was currently drinking himself silly in their room. Maybe she should have - no, she was pretty sure she'd done the right thing by leaving him alone right now.

Eventually she got bored of running and started to wind things down. She took a quick shower, more to rinse off the sweat rather than to get clean. She looked at the time, and decided to head back up via the long route.

This hotel must have everything, Rogue decided as she dawdled down the hall. There was a sauna, and as Rogue wander past the spa room she thought wistfully about how she'd love to get away with using that. But outside of the mansion she felt awfully self-conscious in her wetsuit, and there was no way she was going into a public spa wearing nothing but her bikini. That would just be asking for trouble.

Wait, they had a hair salon? Rogue smiled faintly as she put her hand up to her short hair. Maybe pre-Genosha. Getting her hair done was usually pretty safe. But the other 'beauty services'? Not a chance. If she could just turn her powers off for an hour, maybe, just maybe she could get a massage. That would be nice.

She sighed to herself as she continued down the hall, wishing she'd brought her dress with her. Thirty-five minutes was her record, and she hadn't even come close to duplicating that. Not even a little.

Rogue hit the button for the elevator. It dinged almost immediately and Rogue stepped inside. She hit the button for their floor and leaned against the wall as it began to rise.

"There's no point in gettin' depressed about this," she told herself. "It's going ta take time. Ya already know that. Remy knows that. Ya haven't been at it that long, either."

It felt otherwise.

And what was that all about the other night anyway? When she couldn't shut them off at all? The next time she tried they shut off just fine. Lasted maybe three minutes, but they still shut off. Stupid, annoying powers not behaving themselves.

At last the elevator opened on their floor and Rogue opened up the door to their room, letting herself in.

"Chére!"

Rogue looked at Gambit skeptically. From the looks of things he was at the bottom of his second bottle of bourbon and feeling it.

"Yes, Remy?" she inquired tentatively.

"I've decided. Next time we go t' Europe: Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Oui! I have never tried poitin."

"What's that?"

"One o' the strongest alcoholic drinks in the world. I've decided dat if anyt'ing is gonna give moi an hangover, dat will be it," Gambit nodded, pointing a finger at her. "They make it from potatoes. Potatoes!"

"Ah see."

"Who woulda thought yo' could get drunk on potatoes? O' course if anyone can figure out a way t' get drunk from potatoes, it's the Irish, right? Only ever been t' Ireland once. Didn't get a chance den. Knew I shoulda made it a longer trip. What are yo' standing all the way over dere fo'? Come here woman!"

"Well, since ya insist," Rogue smirked at him as she sat down beside him on the lounge.

"I do insist," Gambit replied, his free arm automatically snaking around her. "I insist on a lot o' t'ings. I -"

He inspected the bottle he was holding, then drank the last mouthful before dropping it on the floor. Rogue snickered, then had to quickly shut her powers off before Gambit's lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he guided her backwards, the hand that previously held the bottle now running down her leg. Please, please, please could her powers stay off for a while? Please?

She could taste the bourbon on his lips as he kissed her and shivered in delight as he ran his hand under her clothes and over her skin. One of her hands ran up his arm while the other touched his face. She had no idea why so many girls didn't like stubble. Okay sure, she kind of got the sandpaper analogy, but it wasn't really that bad. She liked to feel the texture of it beneath her fingers.

Rogue didn't care how drunk Gambit may or may not be right now. He was still so damned good at -

.

_He looked down at the pendant in his hand. So, this was "L'Etoile du Tricherie". _

_He ran his thumb over it before slipping it into the case he'd brought along for this purpose. He closed the safe where the valuable gem was kept, covering his tracks, and made his way to the door._

_Before he opened it, he glanced towards the brunette in the bed: Genevieve Darceneaux._

_He left._

.

_On the roof of Notre Dame, he clenched his jaw as he saw the man before him. Behind him were two captives, Henri and Genevieve, dangling from ropes over the edge._

_"You're Sabretooth?" he asked._

_"You brought the necklace?" Sabretooth replied shortly._

_"Oui. Now let dem go."_

_"Give me the necklace, and I'll let you save one of them. I'll even let you choose which one."_

_"Both -"_

_"One or none, boy. Hand it over. Now."_

_He pulled the case from his pocket and held it out to him. Sabretooth practically snatched the box from him, opening it. He said not a word, but took his claws to the ropes._

_"No!" He shouted._

_Without thinking he moved towards the ropes. He tried to grab them both, but it was only Henri he was able to secure._

_Genevieve screamed all the way down._

_He was sitting in the back of the taxi with Henri, and he frowned._

_"Dis is not the way t' the airport, is it?" he asked quietly._

_Henri looked out the window, shook his head, then leaned forward to address the driver. He didn't get a word out before gas filled the vehicle._

_"So we meet again, Remy LeBeau."_

_He looked up and glowered at Sabretooth._

_"Aren't yo' done wit' me yet? Yo' got your stupid pendant. Where's mon frère?"_

_Sabretooth smirked at him._

_"Your brother's still in France. You, on the other hand, are of great interest to my employer, William Stryker."_

.

Rogue pushed out from under Gambit. She dropped to the floor and tried to climb to her feet but somehow she couldn't quite pull herself up. She giggled and looked towards Gambit. Hmm, absorbed him too much? Maybe?

"Remy?" she inquired, poking him.

He didn't move.

"Huh."

She looked at the two empty bottles of bourbon on the floor and pointed to them.

"Ah blame you," she informed them.

* * *

The smell of food was what lured Gambit awake and he sat up in time to see Rogue closing the door after the hotel staff. He rubbed his head, then realised he was in bed. Wait... hadn't he been on the lounge? He was sure he'd last been on the lounge.

Oh, what was the betting Rogue carried him to bed? (There was something a little emasculating about that).

"Chére?"

Rogue glanced over at him and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said. "Ah was beginnin' ta wonder."

"Oui, I'm up," he frowned slightly. "Did yo' absorb moi or somet'ing? Because it usually takes at least trois bottles t' get moi t' pass out and I only bought deux."

Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah, Ah did," she grinned at him. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with your metabolism."

"That's debatable," Gambit muttered, even as he got off the bed to join her at the table. "No champagne?"

"Right, like ya need anything more ta drink."

"Chére, I'm completely sober."

Rogue regarded him a moment.

"Ah suppose ya are," she conceded, then shrugged. "Too late now."

"It's twenty-four hour room service. It's never too late."

"Well, if ya really wanted some, go right ahead."

Gambit sighed.

"No, not really."

He picked up his fork and started digging into his food. The meal was quiet. Usually Gambit would ask her about what she saw when she absorbed him, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to this time. Rogue didn't think she could blame him. She wasn't entirely clear on the details, but from what she had gathered, Gambit (a young Gambit going by Henri's youthful appearance) had once seduced a young woman by the name of Genevieve Darceneaux in order to steal a pendant named "L'Etoile du Tricherie" - The Cheating Star. He succeeded, but the original owner had hired Sabretooth to retrieve it from Genevieve. Pipped at the post, Sabretooth had ransomed Henri and Genevieve for the pendant. Gambit had managed to save Henri, but not Genevieve. She fell to her death.

The story hadn't ended there though. Sabretooth had learned that Gambit was a mutant, and passed the information onto Stryker. Stryker had decided, yes, he would like him brought in.

Little wonder Gambit hadn't been happy about going to Notre Dame. Rogue felt bad about dragging him there. She wished she'd known, but she hadn't, and now there was an almost strained silence between them. Rogue didn't know whether she should speak up or not.

"How far did we get?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, jumping at the unexpected question.

"Earlier. How long did we last before your powers kicked in?"

"Oh. Only a couple of minutes. Ah wasn't really timing."

Gambit nodded.

"We were kissing, and I was feeling yo' up, right?"

"Uh huh," Rogue replied with a slight smile.

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"Just t'inking."

There was a moment of silence.

"Remy... about today -"

"No."

"Okay."

He sighed.

"Rogue, I know you're curious and worried and whatever else, but it's not something I can just talk about. It was the beginning o' the worst years o' mon life, and ended wit' the Morlock Massacre. Every time I thought t'ings were getting better, dey just got worse."

"Ah won't bring it up again."

"I appreciate dat."

More silence followed.

"Ah kinda wished muh power worked in reverse too."

"Why's dat chére?"

"Well, it doesn't seem fair ta me. Ah get ta see all these pieces of your life and you never get ta see anything of mine," Rogue shrugged. "Okay, Ah'm sure that ya probably wouldn't find muh life interestin' viewin', especially not after some of the things you've been through, but y'know. If Ah could share, Ah would."

Gambit caught her eyes and smiled, making Rogue feel greatly relieved - first smile she'd seen on his face all day.

"You'd do dat fo' me?"

"Ah would."

He reached across, took her gloved hand and kissed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A couple of hours later Gambit came back in off the balcony and headed over to the bed where Rogue was lying, watching the TV. So nice to be able to get some shows and movies in English. He leaned against the wall and watched her for a time, until Rogue finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Something amiss?"

He didn't answer at first, then he sat down beside her on the bed and turned off the TV.

"I want t' try somet'ing," he said finally.

"Okay."

He lifted up her shirt so he could see her stomach and moved his hand towards it. Rogue stiffened.

"Ah've already absorbed ya once t'day sugah," she said.

He hovered his hand mere millimetres above her skin.

"I have... a theory. Don't make me wait a day t' test it chére, it'll drive me crazy."

"Remy -"

"The risk is all on moi, chére. Not yo'."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Fine," she said tersely. "But Ah don't like it."

"Noted. Now turn your power off."

"It's off."

"Good."

Rogue looked at him curiously. He left his hand hovering in the air above her stomach, instead of touching her like she expected. Gambit's eyes flickered to the clock.

"Let moi know if your power comes back on."

"Okay..."

Silence followed.

"Remy... what are ya trying ta test here, exactly?"

"I don't t'ink I should tell yo' just yet chérie. It might effect the results."

"Oooookay."

After exactly five minutes, Gambit finally rested his hand on her stomach. He just left it sitting there for another five minutes. When Rogue's power still didn't kick in, he lifted her into a sitting position and began to caress her skin gently. Not just her stomach, but also her back.

Another five minutes with no absorption, and he started touching her with his second hand as well. Rogue didn't know exactly what he was trying to prove here, but her powers had been off for fifteen minutes now, which was so far the third best time. She wasn't going to complain.

After a total of twenty minutes, Gambit stripped off her shirt and began running his hands slowly over all her bare skin, with one notable exception. It wasn't until they hit the 25 minute mark that Gambit slipped off her bra with practised ease. He touched one hand to her chin, then moved both hands down to her breasts, his thumbs ran gently over her nipples and -

.

_Damn those stupid slave collars! It made kissing Rogue's neck pretty much impossible and he really, really wanted to kiss that beautiful neck of hers. He tried compensating with her face and her shoulders but it really wasn't the same._

_He ran his upper hand down her bare leg, their pants discarded ages ago. He had been glad when Rogue had made that decision, although strangely he would have been happy even if all she'd let him do was hold her in his arms all night. She was truly glorious to hold._

_The opportunist and the lover in him wanted to push things. He knew this. If things went to plan tomorrow they wouldn't have this chance again. He wanted to disregard the lack of privacy and see how far she'd let him take things, despite what he said earlier about this not being the time or place. He wanted to rip off their underwear, to see and feel everything there was of Rogue and take her to Heaven._

_But he didn't._

_Strangely it was the gambler in him that stayed his hand. Never bet more than you are willing to lose._

_And he couldn't lose Rogue._

_This night was for her, he knew. It was about making Rogue happy, about her being comfortable, and he couldn't go any further than where she wanted him to go. Not if he wanted to keep her._

_So he kissed her and touched her, never going further than he was invited. He enjoyed the way she worked her hands over him, as if trying to memorise every inch of his body through her fingers._

_Perhaps she was._

_"Remy?"_

_"Oui ma chére?"_

_"You... you can take muh bra off... if ya want."_

_He stopped. She was nervous. She was trying not to sound that way, but he could feel it._

_"Are yo' sure?"_

Don't say no. Don't say no.

_"Ah think so."_

_"Rogue, if you're not comfortable -"_

_"Ah like your hands, Remy. Ah think... Ah think Ah'd like ta know what it feels like. While Ah have the chance."_

_He kissed her tenderly. With one hand he unclasped her bra and slowly pulled it away from her skin. Instead of flinging it out of the bed like all their other clothes had he left it in arm's reach in case she changed her mind. His hands moved to cup her breasts and he caressed them gently. He felt her tremble._

_"If yo' want me t' stop -"_

_"No. Ah don't."_

_This was about Rogue._

.

Rogue was crying.

"Chére?" Gambit frowned slightly as his mind cleared.

He looked up and found her scrunched into a ball in the corner.

"Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Ah can't... Ah can't keep doing this, Remy," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked as he approached her.

"Absorbin' ya! Hell Remy, you're the most amazin', lovin', considerate, wonderful, kindest person Ah've ever met and Ah'm killin' ya."

"Well, now dere's a list of words I never thought I'd hear applied t' me," Gambit replied dryly. "I'm fine Rogue. See, me alive? Right here? You're not killing me."

"Yeah Ah am. Piece by piece. It's slow and insidious. Like cigarettes. I'm a horrible, nasty, filthy, disgusting cigarette."

Gambit resisted the urge to laugh and instead tried to reach out and touch her. She instantly shied away.

"Don't touch me! Please, Remy. Ah can't... Ah just can't do this any more."

"Yo' can't give up now, chérie," he said gently. "You've barely started getting your power under control -"

"It's _not_ under control! Ah'm never gonna get the stupid thing under control! Ah'm just gonna keep killin' all the people -"

"Rogue, I don't like t' hit women, but I will slap yo' if it'll snap yo' out o' dese hysterics."

Rogue glared at him. Gambit sighed.

"Do yo' want t' hear my theory?"

Rogue was silent.

"If yo' don't, dat whole experiment was fo' not'ing."

"Fine. What did you figure out?"

Gambit decided to ignore her snippy tone.

"We've been a little too focused on time," he said quietly. "Sure, the amount of time you can sustain your powers being turned off fo' is a factor, but we haven't been taking int' account what we've been _doing_ while your powers are turned off. Look, on the plane when we were holding hands? Twenty minutes. On the lounge the other day, when we were just touching, affectionate but not making out? Thirty-five. Every time we make out? Three minutes. Tops. Tonight? We went twenty-five minutes before your power kicked in. The first five o' dat I wasn't even touching yo'."

Rogue frowned and shook her head.

"Where exactly are ya going with this?"

"I'm t'inking dat there are two possible explanations. You're not going t' like the first one."

Rogue sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"The first one is dat you're afraid o' intimacy."

"Ah am not!"

"Told yo' yo' wouldn't like it. Rogue-chérie, yo' have t' admit it's not unreasonable -"

"Yes it is!"

"Look, your mutation kicked in when yo' kissed your first boyfriend. Every time yo' tried t' kiss Bobby, even wit' his frozen lips, yo' still absorbed him. And dis now? You're terrified of hurting moi," Gambit pointed out firmly. "Personally, I appreciate dat you're so concerned fo' mon well-being chére. It's commendable, really. Speaks a great deal fo' the person yo' are."

"Ah'm not afraid of intimacy," Rogue glared at him stubbornly.

Gambit shrugged.

"If we were still at the beginning o' our relationship, den I'd probably be partial t' option one, just because you're new at dis. Not the slightest bit unreasonable fo' yo' t' be uncertain about what is essentially uncharted territory fo' yo'. In many ways, dis is still uncharted territory, but we've been together for awhile now, and we've experimented. You're a lot more comfortable in dis stuff dan yo' were. So, personally, I'm partial t' option deux."

"Which is?" Rogue asked acidly.

"The complete opposite."

"Huh?"

Gambit grinned and leaned into her. As she was in the corner and had already shied as far away from him as she could, she couldn't move any further away.

"Yo' _want_ intimacy," he said, his voice low. "Yo' crave it even. Yo' want t' be close t' moi."

Rogue shivered slightly, feeling his warm breath against her neck. He leaned in closer, his lips hovering by her ear as he whispered:

"Yo' want t' feel moi in yo'."

He pulled back, smiling slightly as she caught her breath sharply and flushed. Returning to his normal speaking voice, he said:

"And your power goes 'Oh yo' want him in yo'? I can arrange dat'."

Rogue stared at him.

"And that's when Ah absorb ya? Because muh power sees Ah wanna be close ta ya..."

"And it tries t' help the best way it knows how."

"That's insane."

"It's also great fo' my ego."

Rogue started to laugh, her voice wavering somewhere between genuine mirth and hysterics.

"Like your ego needs any further boostin'," she shook her head. "You're right. Ah do like option two better. But... but what good does this do us, Remy?"

"Dese trois weeks haven't been a waste, chérie. We learnt somet'ing, no? Now we start again -"

"Start again?"

"Oui!" Gambit said firmly, before she could get upset again. "We start wit' the basics. Your power can feel mon life force, and yo' can turn dat off. Therefore, we start again wit' dat. We see how long yo' can keep your power turned off fo' wit'out touching."

Rogue visibly relaxed.

"Den after yo' can sustain it for an extended period o' time, we move ont' the touching part. Time first, den touch. Where we go from dere? Who knows. Dere's no manual fo' dis chére. We need t' figure dis out as we go."

She nodded slowly and finally met his eyes.

"Why are ya even with me, Remy? Ya can have any woman you want, and ya pick the one who can kill you."

Gambit snickered softly.

"Chére, you're talking t' the man who was supposed t' get married t' an _assassin_. Dat ain't exactly a deterrent."

Rogue paused.

"Good point."

"'Sides anyone can kill someone if dey put their mind t' it no? Yo' and Belle are just more honest about it."

"Well... that's one way ta look at it Ah suppose."

Gambit chuckled softly. Not wearing any gloves, instead of caressing her face like he wanted to, he ran his hands gently over her pants.

"You're everyt'ing I ever wanted in a woman, chére, and more besides. I'm wit' yo, 'cause I love yo' Rogue. More dan I've ever loved anyone."

Rogue smiled and lifted her gloved-clad hand to his face.

"Ah love ya too," she replied. "And as cliche as it sounds, Ah don't know what Ah'd do without ya. Ah'm sorry for getting all hysterical on ya before."

"'Salready forgotten."

Gambit's hands moved to her hips and he pulled her close so she was partially sitting on his legs. Rogue moved her hands down from his face and down his chest as she looked at him with a contemplative expression over her smile.

"What's dat look fo' chére?"

"Just thinking," she replied. "Y'know swamp rat, Ah've absorbed ya twice today."

"I did notice dat."

"Ah haven't used your powers yet."

Whatever reply Gambit would have come up with was interrupted by Rogue's hand undoing his fly and slipping her gloved hand into his pants. Her charged glove.

"Hel-lo!"

Rogue grinned at his startled reaction.

"Well now, dat does feel different when I'm not the one generating it," he mused.

"Ah noticed that muhself."

"I can see why yo' like it so much."

Rogue leaned into him and increased the charge significantly. He drew in his breath sharply as he felt the charge and her hand run over his length. He chuckled faintly as he gripped her legs.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"My powers haven't come back yet."

"Ohh. So Ah guess this is all up ta me then."

She pressed her chest up against him and charged his shirt where her nipples came in contact with it.

"Mon dieu."

Rogue looked at him with a pleased expression on her face.

"Ya like?"

"Go higher."

Rogue increased the charge.

"Dieu, Rogue!"

"Ah prefer goddess."

Gambit grinned wickedly.

"If yo' still have my powers when mine come back, dis will be war."

"Sounds like fun," she paused. "We could do that topless/pantless thing ya wanted ta do."

Gambit's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I thought yo' said it was too dangerous?"

"Ah still think it is but we all know how much ya like risk takin' and -" Rogue cut herself noting a change in his pants.

Gambit chuckled at the expression on her face.

"I exploded."

"So it would seem," Rogue replied as she removed the charges.

Gambit moved his head close to hers.

"I'm going t' get cleaned up, and den wit' any luck mon powers will be back no? Den we can _really_ have some fun."

"Don't be long."

"Wouldn't dream o' it," he said as he got up.

Rogue smiled as she watched him make a beeline for the bathroom, then clambered onto the bed. Gambit had some crazy idea that he was lucky to have her. But Rogue knew the truth. She was the lucky one.

* * *

**AN: **For everyone who wanted to know how far they went in Genosha during **This is a Battle not a Tango**, now you know, haha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following day Rogue and Gambit were lying on the bed, watching a movie. One of Rogue's hands was ungloved and she was resting it on the bed next to Gambit's bare arm, just close enough to notice if her power came back on.

It seemed so silly that they hadn't been practicing this way from the beginning. For one thing, it meant they didn't have to stop for the rest of the day if Rogue absorbed him. If her power came back on, well, she could just turn it back off again. Guess they got so caught up in being able to touch they didn't consider things properly.

On the other hand, everything seemed obvious in hindsight.

Rogue was rather pleased with the progress she had been making today. That morning, before they went out, she made it to just over 40 minutes straight. Tonight she had just hit the 50 minute mark and was hoping she could make it to a whole hour.

It was all very exciting.

The movie ended. Gambit turned off the TV and rolled over, now lying part on his back and part on his side, facing Rogue.

"Out o' ten, what do yo' t'ink?"

"Hmm, Ah think Ah give it a nine for mindless violence, two for plot -"

"It had a plot?"

"Minus three for the love interest, because it was completely obvious and took away from the mindless violence."

Gambit chuckled.

"Five for the explosions."

"Psh, yo' call dose explosions? I can do better dan dat."

"So overall, Ah'm going with... four out of ten."

"Hmm, I'll agree wit' dat," Gambit decided, then reached over to run his finger through her white streak. "So Roguey, tell me some'ting."

"Umm, okay. What would ya like me ta tell ya?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Y'know how yo' said yesterday dat if yo' could share some o' your memories wit' moi, yo' would. Yo' have moi curious now."

Rogue smiled.

"Okay well, umm, Ah'm not really sure... Where do ya want me ta start?"

"Whatever yo' want t' share."

Rogue considered for a moment.

"When Ah was little, we used ta have this dog named Jigger. He died when Ah was five or something. Ah always thought he was this huge dog, but then Ah wasn't really all that big muhself so of course he was huge ta me. Ah don't remember doing it muhself, but there's a photo of me curled up asleep next ta him in his bed."

"Aww cute."

"Yes, it is a very cute picture. Not that Ah would ever admit it ta _anyone_ Mama ever showed it too."

Gambit chuckled and Rogue snapped her fingers.

"Ah used ta play guitar."

"Really?"

"Ah'd just started taking lessons for about, five months or something. Then muh mutation kicked in so... yeah no more lessons," Rogue shrugged.

"Never thought about taking it up again?"

"Muh interest in guitars got superseded by motorcycles."

"Were yo' much good? Or did people wince when dey heard yo' practising?"

"Funny. Actually Ah'll have ya know muh Mama's side of the family is very musical. Daddy can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Ever seen him try?"

"Yes, actually. It's pretty bad. Ah swear he could strip paint."

Gambit snickered.

"Mama's amazing on the piano though. Of course, if ya ask her she'll try ta tell ya that she's not that good. She's lyin'."

"Mebbe just being modest."

"Possibly."

"Or mebbe it's just in comparison wit' your père's attempts, no?"

"Ah taught him how ta play Chopsticks on the piano," Rogue giggled. "That's as musical as he gets."

"Really? Yo' taught him, not your mère?"

"He was humourin' me. Mama just teased him about being tone deaf."

"So, yo' play piano too?"

"Mama taught me a couple of tunes," Rogue shrugged. "Don't ask me ta reproduce 'em though. Ah doubt Ah could do much better than Chopsticks muhself these days."

"I need t' get yo' on the piano at the mansion."

"Forget it, saloon boy. Ah haven't played in years. Seriously. Chopsticks. That's it."

"More dan I can do, chére."

"Ha! Who are you tryin' ta kid? We both know ya can sing like Hugh Boynton, fan boy."

"Don't mean I can play an instrument, skunkhead."

"Ah wish ya wouldn't call me that."

"It was either dat or 'honey-muffin'."

"You suck."

"I know, ma chére. I'm very good at it. But I thought we were laying off the touching fo' awhile?"

"It was an observation, not an invitation."

"Pity," Gambit grinned at her. "Okay so tell moi about... David."

"David?" Rogue repeated. "What do ya wanna know?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Whatever yo' want ta tell moi."

"Well... Ah met David at school. He, me and a bunch of others known each other since we were kids. Our parents all knew each other too, just because we had for so long. We sorta grew apart a bit in high school. He was on the football team," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah thought all the jocks were oafish morons. Ah was actually kinda surprised when he asked me out."

She looked away.

"I'm not," Gambit said cheerfully. "Who wouldn't want t' date yo'?"

"Ha, yeah well. We were finally gettin' ta know each other again and what happens? Ah stick him in a coma for three weeks. Go me," Rogue said cynically. "Daddy ignored me. Got shunned at school, gave up going altogether. Hung around long enough ta hear that David woke up okay and then left. His parents wouldn't let me see him. Ah wanted ta apologise but..."

"No one would let yo'?"

"No one would let me. Ah haven't seen him again. When I went back home, he was in college, along with most of muh other friends. A part of me was kinda happy about that. Ah'm not... Ah don't know if Ah want ta know what he thinks of me these days."

Gambit wrapped his arm around Rogue.

"I'm sure he t'inks the world o' yo'. Now, lemme see, what kind o' mischief did yo' get up t'?"

"Oh gee, Ah don't know."

"C'mon chére. Dere must be somet'ing."

"Ah was the perfect child."

"Sure yo' were. And the pigs are fed and ready t' begin their aerobatics lessons."

"Ah was. Ah mean, sure, muh parents probably would have been happier with me if Ah didn't insist on climbing trees, bullying the boys -"

"Now _dat_ I believe."

"- and getting muh Sunday best all dirty as soon as we came home from church."

Gambit snickered.

"But other than that, Ah was a perfect angel," Rogue nodded. "Ah had all muh teachers fooled too. Oops, Ah mean they all knew that Ah was a good girl."

She batted her eyelids at him.

"Now I really have t' know what you got up t'."

"Nothing especially excitin'," Rogue shrugged. "Just general friends pickin' on each other. Somehow they never seemed ta catch me throwin' erasers or rulers or anything but they always caught muh friends doin' stuff like that. Never me."

"Ahh I see. Yo' never really did anyt'ing yourself, yo' just instigated it."

"Ah once saw a shirt that had the words 'innocent bystander' on it. That was me."

Gambit chuckled.

"Ah don't know. Ah know we got up ta stuff, Ah just can't seem ta think of any good stories, swamp rat. And the ones Ah can think of are lame."

"Lame'll do."

"Of course ya would say that. Lemme think. Okay, there was this one girl, Ally, who was the definition of dumb blonde. Seriously, she didn't even get blonde jokes, but she would get offended if you told them. And she was gullible to boot. Ah had her convinced for a whole year that muh name was really Lee."

"Really?"

"The best part about it was that she called me Lee all year around, even when everyone else was calling me Marie. She just didn't seem to catch on. In fact even after we finally convinced her than muh name was Marie, she still kept calling me Lee just because she couldn't think of me as being a Marie."

Gambit snorted.

"Oooh, she even believed me when Ah told her that they took the word 'gullible' out of the dictionary."

He snickered.

"Ahh, Ally was always good for a laugh."

"Did yo' like school?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Eh, it was school."

"Dat doesn't really tell me a whole lot, chére. I never went t' school."

"Didn't ya?"

"You've absorbed me how many times now and yo' didn't know dat?"

"Unless Ah hold on for a bit, Ah usually get whatever you're thinking about at the time and related memories," Rogue smirked at him. "Which is rather tellin' given that easily half the memories Ah get when we're making out involve ya stealin'."

"What are yo' saying, chére?"

"Someone gets turned on by stealin'," she said in a sing-songy voice.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, ya do."

"That's a crazy idea."

"No, really, it's not."

"It's coincidence."

"You're just in denial."

"The Nile's a river in Egypt."

"Congratulations on knowin' ya geography," Rogue grinned at him. "See, this is why we _shouldn't_ pull a heist together. You'll just get all turned on and try ta maul me -"

"I would not."

"- and we'd get caught on account of lingerin' at the scene of the crime."

"Not stupid enough t' do dat, chére."

"Annnnnd if muh powers aren't under control yet, you'll just be all passed out and Ah'll have ta carry ya out."

"Not at all. I'd just save it until after we left the scene o' the crime, and when we got back t' wherever we were staying, _den_ I would ravage yo'. O' course by dat time I may be pretty worked up..."

"Ah ha! So ya admit ya get turned on by stealin'!"

"I admit not'ing o' the sort, river rat."

"It's okay Remy. Ah never said it was a bad thing. Well, except when ya come home after a robbery and Ah'm in the bath and ya decide you're gonna have your merry little way with me while Ah'm _still on the phone_."

Rogue grinned at the cynical look Gambit gave her.

"So no, I didn't go t' school -"

"Note the change of subject."

"- in fact I didn't even learn t' read until after Père adopted moi when I was ten."

"Really?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Who learns t' read and write on the street chére? Too busy pickin' pockets, trying t' survive another day. Got tutored. Everyt'ing I needed t' know t' become a world class t'ief."

"Huh."

"What's 'huh' for?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah just... Ya spent ya whole life being a thief, and trainin' ta be a better one."

"Oui."

"Do ya ever think about what ya might have done if ya weren't one?"

"Not really. It's all I've known. I don't t'ink I'd do very well stuck in an office nine-to-five."

Rogue grinned at him.

"No, ya probably wouldn't. Ah couldn't picture ya doing anything like that either."

"Den why yo' ask?"

"Curiosity. For all Ah know, ya might have wanted t' be an artist."

"I steal art, chére, not make it."

"Ooooorrr maybe a stuntman. Ah could see ya doing crazy motorcycle stunts. Actually for that matter ya probably could have made a pretty good action movie hero."

Gambit laughed.

"Ah can see it all now. You'd totally end up as a pin up," Rogue nodded. "And absolutely get voted number one on those 'sexiest man of the year' lists different magazines have."

"Dis is a crazier idea dan your artist one."

"Of course the sad thing with that idea is that we probably wouldn't have met. Ah would have seen plenty of pictures of ya though."

"Yo' never know chére. In dis alternate universe o' yours yo' might have been an actress."

"With muh inability ta touch? Yeah, right. That would work."

"How about a model?" Gambit grinned at her. "An underwear model."

"Perv."

"Non. Perv would have been moi suggesting a nude model for mens magazines."

"Oh well, thank ya for your restraint," Rogue commented cynically.

"Yo' have the body fo' it."

"Ah think Ah much rather would be -"

"A musician," Gambit interrupted. "Gospel, rhythm and blues, whatever. Yo' could have done your movie debut as mon love interest in mon latest action film -"

"Okay, so we're coming back ta the no touchin' thing. There's no way Ah would have -"

"So yo' have a body double. Actually, yo' raise a good point. They wouldn't be able t' find a double fo' your body."

"Actually, Ah could make a pretty good stunt double," Rogue mused.

"Oooh and because I do mon own stunts we meet dat way?"

"No, because Ah'm thinkin' Ah should probably be in college, studyin' ta be something useful."

"No, no," Gambit shook his head. "If I'm stuck being in the entertainment business, so are yo' chérie. In fact, since yo' decided dat I'm a sexy action movie hero, I'm going t' go back t' my idea o' yo' being a model."

"Fine. Ah'm a model."

"I like dis alternate universe."

Rogue snickered.

"We would have made the hottest celebrity couple, no? Let's face it, the sexiest man o' the year datin' the younger untouchable woman? Headlines, baby."

"Ooh scandalous," Rogue said dryly.

"And I definitely like the idea o' walking down the red carpet wit' yo' hanging off mon arm."

"Ya would."

"Like you're really adverse t' it."

"There would have been all sorts of rumours and speculation. Like how we get around muh mutation. Of course, ya have done the chargin' thing ta other women, so no doubt that would be of public record by then."

Gambit snorted.

"Probably be rumours of ya cheatin' on me," Rogue went on.

"Which yo' would never be foolish enough t' believe."

"Oooh maybe someone would have decided that the reason why we were datin' was because Ah absorbed ya and threatened to blackmail ya with some deep dark secret of yours."

"Dat's a good one. How about... ooh I know," Gambit said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "The truth is, I'm really blackmailing yo'."

"You'd blackmail little ol' me?" Rogue asked, batting her eyelids.

"Only ever in a nice way. See, I know your deep dark secret."

"Which is?"

"Yo' really do have control over your power, it's just that when before your powers kicked in you were struggling for work as an actress. Then they did, and it hit the news and all of a sudden everyone want to hire yo'. Except dat yo' really couldn't control your power at the time, which is how yo' got int' modelling. Yo' had the whole 'beautiful and dangerous' t'ing going fo' yo'."

Rogue snickered.

"And I figured out yo' could control your power, but yo' decided not t' tell anyone 'cause yo' thought it might hurt your career."

"You're putting way too much thought inta this, swamp rat."

"Ha! I've only just begun!" Gambit said enthusiastically. "Like all good action heros I have my own movie serial. It's called Gambit."

"Lemme guess, ya play a world class, master thief with a penchant for gamblin' and a weakness for women?"

"What else? Mon arch nemesis would be Sabretooth, played by Victor Creed."

Rogue giggled and Gambit snapped his fingers.

"No, wait, Sabretooth is not dat smart. He's a henchman fo' the real arch nemesis, who is all very, umm, Dr Claw from Inspector Gadget - yo' never see his face. It's all very ominous. His name is... I don't know. Lord Raven. Because he's ravin' mad. And dere's already been trois or quatre movies but dere's some apprehension about the next one? Yo' know how dese t'ings are. Popularity and/or quality drops if the sequels are released too soon t'gether. So we decide dat we're going t' bring in a new character no? Spice t'ings up a bit. Enter Lord Raven's daughter: Anna Raven, the ultimate blend o' beauty and danger, as played by Marie 'Rogue' D'Ancanto, in her major movie acting debut."

"Yeah, way, _way_ too much thought inta this."

"Actually dat give mon an idea -"

"Another one?"

"- Raven Darkholme. Mystique. She can impersonate anyone right? She can be your body double fo' all the touching scenes so yo' don't hurt no one. Seeing as how I'm the only one who knows your secret and all. I can convince yo' t' start dating moi as an attempt t' get publicity fo' the series, when in reality I'm actually trying t' seduce yo' and the PR is just a nice bonus."

"_Trying_ ta seduce me?"

"Yo' are very stubborn, chérie."

"Ah am not - shut up. You're really gettin' inta this, aren't ya?"

"I just love the fact that I came up wit' dis convoluted plot on the spot," Gambit beamed. "Normally I'm coming up wit' convoluted ways t' get through high end security systems. Y'know, the best security systems in the world are all designed by former t'ieves. It's so sad."

"So how did Pulse get through the one at the mansion then?" Rogue teased.

Gambit narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, fo' one t'ing chére, dat security system was designed fo' a school. A boarding school. Full o' kids. Not inanimate objects. Dat means completely different security requirements."

"Ah take the point."

"And fo' another t'ing, I've already upgraded the system t' compensate fo' Pulse's powers. He won't find it so easy next time. Y'know the t'ing about Pulse? He spends all his time criticising other mutants fo' relying on their powers t' do stuff, yet he does the exact same t'ing. Yo' take his powers away and he's not'ing more dan a mediocre t'ief at best."

"Have Ah hit a nerve?"

"Upstarts like him are an insult t' mon profession. Don't laugh."

"Ah'm not. Ah'm... impressed by your professional pride."

"Uh huh. You'd better be."

Whatever Rogue was going to say next was interrupted by a familiar crackle between her skin and his.

"Oh."

"What's 'oh'?"

"Power's come back on," Rogue replied, turning her head to check the clock.

"How long this time?" Gambit asked, and when she didn't reply immediately: "Chére?"

"An hour and a half," she breathed.

"Really?"

Rogue looked at him, her eyes wide in amazement and an astounded smile on her face.

"Really!"

"Dat's amazing, cherie! Dat's... dat's _double_, more dan even, what yo' did dis morning," Gambit beamed at her as he pulled her in for a hug. "You're gonna have dis licked in no time."

* * *

**AN:** And the thing that amuses me most about this chapter is that I pretty much _did_ come up with Gambit's convoluted plot on the spot, hahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

By the time their trip made it to Monte Carlo, Rogue was able to keep her power turned off for nine hours straight. Well, as far as they knew it was nine hours. They didn't exactly spend a full nine hours with a quarter of an inch between their bare skin (that would have been horrendous to maintain). Instead they just went about their business and Gambit would approach her randomly to test it.

"Has t' be moi doing the testing," Gambit informed her. "Yo' might inadvertently upset the results if yo' have a chance to prepare, no?"

Although 'testing' started with him simply putting his ungloved fingers near her face or any other part of her bare skin, inevitably it began to involve actual touching. A brush on the cheek, a nuzzle of her neck, outright kissing her. Heck on one occasion he randomly pinned her up against the wall, kissed her on the mouth (and in the mouth) fervently just to see if he could get away with it. Which he would have, if he hadn't started getting frisky. Rogue told him off for that. Then, as she had borrowed his powers again, they did the dual charging making out session thing again. Because it was hot. Naturally Gambit decided that the whole thing was worth it. Rogue sighed melodramatically and told him off for being reckless. Inwardly, however, she was not entirely unhappy about the prospect of repeating the experience.

Rogue was just as impressed with their hotel room in Monaco as she had been with their one in France. She noted with much amusement, that Gambit had booked one conveniently near the Monte Carlo Casino. (Gambit felt the need to point out that _all_ the hotels were near the famous casino).

"Remy?"

Gambit looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Elizabette?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed as the fashionably dressed blonde in the casino decided that giving Gambit a big kiss on the lips was an appropriate greeting.

"Ahem," she said pointedly, as she glared at her with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who's this?" asked Elizabette, pulling away.

"Dis would be my girlfriend, Rogue," Gambit replied. "I don't t'ink she's so happy wit' yo' right now, chérie."

Elizabette looked her over, resisted without success Gambit removing her hands from his person, and sniffed in dismissal.

"It's been far too long, Remy-darling," she said. "Perhaps, later, you and I could catch up?"

"Well, dat depends," Gambit shrugged. "Do you still play poker?"

"Whatever else do you think I'm here for?"

"Den perhaps yo' could join us fo' a game?"

"That's not the kind of... catching up... I was referring too."

"Really? If not poker, den what, cherie?" Gambit turned to Rogue. "Elizabette is a champion poker player. No where near as good as moi, o' course. But good."

"Modest as always I see," Elizabette said, ignoring Rogue's death glare. "Very well, I could stand a few rounds... and then maybe a few _rounds_ again later."

She leaned into Gambit and added: "When you're done with your little toy."

Gambit traced his finger down her nose.

"The only toy I see around here, chérie, is yo'. And I grew out o' yo' a long time ago."

"Not that long ago."

"Call me greedy, but I hate t' share."

For a moment Elizabette said nothing, then cocked her head to the side.

"Poker?"

Gambit smirked and wrapped his arm around Rogue.

"But o' course."

"Hmph," Elizabette sniffed, turned on her heel and headed to the poker tables.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Rogue inquired.

"More like repeat one night stand. Every now and den we cross paths and... well..."

"Huh."

"Couldn't hold a candle t' yo' chére."

"She's in for a rude shock if she tries."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

While Rogue and Gambit were gambling, the X-men were faced with a much different financial situation at a bank.

"Well that would have to be one of the biggest mutants I've ever seen."

"I'm partial to the word 'huge' myself."

"I like massive."

"Whatever. He's big."

"So I'm guessing we're all agreed this guy is an Overdrive junkie?"

"No guessing involved, bub. I can smell it."

"Alright! Bring out the gas!"

"That guy is pretty strong. He might break out of your ice walls before the gas effects him."

"So I'll keep building walls. No biggie. The gas has to kick in eventually."

"Can't you just turn his power off Gus?"

"That depends. Logan? Would you say he's high on Overdrive right now?"

"Impossible to say."

"What difference does that make?"

"Overdrive will kill anyone without an appropriate physiology within minutes. Now, I don't know how much Overdrive that guy has to take to get a high, but if he's on it, and I turn off his powers, he's dead."

"Oh, right."

"I didn't think of that."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with the multiple ice walls thing okay? Rogue did it to Pete."

"Let's stop yammering and start collecting shall we? We have a junkie to catch. Y'know, _before_ he finishes robbing the bank."

"Good point."

* * *

An hour or so later, Professor Xavier pulled his mind out of the head of the super-sized mutant on the bed in the med lab. He shook his head.

"So, what did you learn?" asked Logan.

"He buys his Overdrive from the Wolf's Paw. The dealer's offered him work but he preferred to get the funds to feed his addition his own way."

Logan grunted.

"His name is Michael Baer, better known as Blockbuster," the Professor shook his head. "His mind is a mess. Overdrive is pretty much all he can think about. Trying to sort through that to get anything of substance..."

"Remy might have better luck getting information then," Storm said.

"Doesn't anyone have some concern over why Gambit knows it's easier to get things out of junkies and alcoholics?"

"Oh please. You get someone drunk enough you don't need a secondary mutation to pump them for information."

"I take the point."

"So, what are we doing with him?"

"I'm going to keep him under the gas for the time being," said Hank. "With his super strength he'll just break out of the restraints. I'll run some tests, see what we can learn about the physiological effects of Overdrive."

"Do you have any ideas Hank? On how a substance can be created to addictive to people who shouldn't be capable of getting addicted?"

"I can only assume the addiction is psychological. Although..."

"Although what?"

"There is something odd about the tablet," Hank frowned slightly. "But then, there would have to be for a high to last long enough to give any of these people reason to believe it's worth using it."

"What do you mean, odd?"

"Just in its construction. It's layered. My theory at this point is that the drug is released gradually, one layer at a time."

"Which is how they sustain the effects?"

Hank shrugged.

"That and the fact that the drug itself is so toxic that the user's system gets a real workout trying to deal with it. In the case of Blockbuster here, he has superhuman durability."

"Like Frenzy."

"Yes. I don't suppose you know how many tablets he has to take to get a high, Professor?"

"Just the one," the Professor replied.

"Well, that's something anyway."

"Thinking about weening him off?"

"No. I strongly suspect that 'cold turkey' may be the best way to go."

* * *

Rogue and Gambit were on the plane, finally on their way back to the States. They had a great time, but it was nice to be able to return home. Rogue was reading a book, her free hand bare and her fingers interlaced with Gambit's. Rogue still didn't want to tell anyone about her progress with controlling her powers. She decided she wanted to surprise and preferably shock the lot of them.

"Ah just really like the idea of showing up in a crowded room with bare arms and legs and not a glove in sight and just seeing what reaction Ah get," she told him.

Gambit thought the idea was highly amusing and made a note to make sure he had a camera on the occasion.

Rogue sighed, let go of Gambit's hand and closed her book.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Bored?"

"Yep."

Gambit leaned in with a slight smile on his face.

"How do yo' feel about joining the mile high club?" he asked in a low voice.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah don't know," she replied just as quietly. "How do ya feel about suicide?"

"I had a feeling yo' might say somet'ing like dat."

"Gee, Ah wonder why."

"Hypothetically, if we could, would yo'?"

Rogue was silent for a moment and Gambit fancied he may have embarrassed her a bit.

"Ah really don't know, Remy. Personally, Ah'd just be happy if Ah could, y'know, without wakin' up ta a corpse."

"It sounds so nasty when yo' put it like dat chére."

"Sounds worse if Ah use the word 'necrophilia'."

"Esh. Got dat right."

Rogue snickered and Gambit pulled out his cards.

"Poker?"

"Didn't ya get enough of that in Monte Carlo?"

Gambit considered and Rogue shook her head. What was she saying?

* * *

"Rogue! Remy!"

Rogue was just about knocked over by Jubilee's enthusiastic hug. Logan snickered as he helped Gambit pull their bags out of the car. He'd just picked them up from the airport and received an excited rundown by Rogue on what a wonderful time they had (leaving out the whole practising business).

"Ah'm getting the impression ya'll missed me," Rogue grinned.

"So-so-so tell all!" Jubilee demanded. "Did Remy propose?"

"What the hell Jubes?" Gambit frowned.

"Did Bobby ask you out?" Rogue asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

"No."

"Well?"

"Aww, but come onnnnnnnnnnnn... What's the point of going to Paris, France if you don't do something romantic like getting engaged?"

"Sight seeing," Rogue replied.

"Oooh, you eloped didn't you?"

"You're really getting on muh nerves, Jubilation Lee."

"... You just called me by my full name."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Have I angered you that much?"

"Yes, yes you have. In fact, Ah'm even contemplating taking ya on a trip. Straight up. Then straight down. Without a parachute."

"What if I offered you chocolate?"

Rogue twitched.

"What kind of chocolate?" she asked sceptically.

Jubilee grinned cheekily.

"Body chocolate. You can put it all over Remy and lick -"

"Jubes!" Kitty shouted.

Jubilee chuckled at Rogue's bright red face and turned to look at Kitty who was looking at her in disgust and shaking her head.

"Remy?" Rogue said.

"Oui, chérie?"

"Can we go back ta Monte Carlo?"

Gambit chuckled.

"No, really, Ah think Ah would rather deal with Elizabette's snide insults than Jubilee right now."

"Hmm, well dat's pretty safe chére. She stopped making comments after yo' ahem 'casually' mentioned yo' lifted fifty tonne weights fo' kicks."

"Ah really, really loved the look of sheer horror on her face."

"Who's Elizabette?" Jubilee asked.

"An ex," Gambit shrugged as they headed inside.

"Wow, what are the chances of you bumping into one of your ex's on your holiday?"

"Pretty good when she plays poker," Rogue replied, "and your holiday involves visitin' a famous casino."

"Oooh didja get me any French playing cards?" asked Bobby as he joined the procession.

"Yeah they're in our stuff somewhere."

"Yay! Jubes and I got you body chocolate."

"Oh hell, how come Ah'm not surprised you were in on that?"

"Just start dating each other already," Gambit advised.

"Eww no."

"Hey just because we have the same sense of humour does not mean we should date."

"Yeah, well, Ah don't think it's funny," Rogue said stubbornly.

"Well, your tongue isn't your skin," Jubilee pointed out.

"Okay firstly, how do ya expect me to, umm, lick Remy -"

Gambit snickered.

"- without muh skin still touching his?"

"Balaclava," Bobby nodded.

"Secondly, how do ya know muh power won't still work through my tongue?" Rogue demanded. "Hell for all ya'll know muh power could work through any part of muh physical body, we just blame muh skin because it's the part that covers the rest of me up. What if one day Ah got gutted? Could ya say for sure that Ah couldn't absorb someone through muh entrails?"

"Eww."

"I didn't think about that."

"How can you get gutted if you're invulnerable?"

"Okay well, maybe you can't lick it off him then. But you could just smear it on him and then run your fingers through it and lick it off your fingers. That should be enough of a coating to stop you from absorbing him, right?" Jubilee nodded.

"Don't ya'll have anything better ta do?" Rogue demanded, trying to ignore how red her face was.

"Nope," Jubilee replied.

"Not really," Bobby added cheerfully.

"Well, in that case, you can do some extra danger room sessions this week," Logan decided.

Gambit laughed at the forlorn expressions on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After the giving of many souvenirs, shared stories of experiences and Rogue regaling how Gambit was the only one she knew who could go on holiday for two months, staying at five star hotels and otherwise spend up big and still make a profit, the X-men got down to business.

"So yo' want moi t' charm dis mutant?" Gambit asked. "What did yo' want t' learn?"

"So far all I've been able to get out of his mind are things directly related to Overdrive," said the Professor. "I'm hoping you'll be able to get more useful detail, such as where he lives, friends, family, anyone who might be looking for him or otherwise be concerned for his well being. I don't know if it's possible that he might know any more useful details like who's behind Overdrive but..."

Gambit shrugged as they stepped into the med lab.

"Well, I'll see what Ah can do, but he'd probably be well int' withdrawal by now, so I don't know how well I can do. Yo' might do better offering him Overdrive, or even giving him some -"

"We're trying to get him off the stuff, Remy," Hank frowned. "Not continue the habit."

"Den yo' have t' decide which is more important," Gambit said. "Information or his health. I ain't gonna make no - What the Hell did yo' bring _him_ here for?"

His eyes were murderous as they laid on Blockbuster.

"Where else were we supposed to -"

"Anywhere but a _school_ where dere are lots o' mutant _children_ fo' him t' murder!"

"What are you talking about, Gumbo?" asked Logan.

"Ever hear about the Morlock Massacre?" Gambit snarled, pointing his finger at Blockbuster. "Well, he's one of the guys who slaughtered children at the whim o' a madman and revelled in it."

"It doesn't change the fact that he's in need of our help," the Professor said calmly. "And what's more, we may need his to deal with the Overdrive situation."

Gambit scowled in silence.

"What precautions do yo' have for if he gets violent when he wakes up?"

"The room is fully sealable. We'll simply gas it. Pete and Rogue will be coming in with you."

"No, leave Rogue out o' dis."

Rogue glanced over at Gambit but said nothing.

"I really could use her help, Remy," Pete said. "He's big. If he starts flailing around I won't be able to hold him down by myself."

"Fine," Gambit said tersely, then looked at Rogue. "Yo' got his feet chére."

"Okay," Rogue nodded.

Not long thereafter, Gambit, Rogue and Pete were sealed in the room with Blockbuster. Pete stood at his head, Rogue at his feet and Gambit sat down next to the bed. Hank stayed in the room long enough to revive Blockbuster, then left.

There was a few minutes of waiting while Blockbuster came to.

"Gambit?" he frowned. "That you?"

"Oui. How are yo' feeling?"

"Overdrive. I need Overdrive."

"So I hear. Where yo' been getting it from?"

"Dealer at Wolf's Paw."

"Know where he gets it from?"

"No-no," Blockbuster replied.

He finally seemed to realise that he was being restrained. It only took a moment for him to break through and he rubbed his wrists.

"Yo' still working fo' Sinister?"

"Sort of. Please, Gambit... I need Overdrive."

"Look, I'd love t' really. But you're out o' luck. The Wolf's Paw got shut down - they found out about the Overdrive."

"No, no," Blockbuster shook his head. "No! It can't be true! You lie!"

"I'm sorry, mon ami. Yo' wouldn't happen t' know anywhere else dat sells it?"

"I... I..." Blockbuster's hands shook. "No, I... Please, please, you can't... I need -"

"I know, we're trying t' get some fo' yo'. Dat's why I asked if yo' knew where your dealer gets it from."

"I don't know! I don't know anything! You're trying to keep me from it!"

Blockbuster lunged towards Gambit, who dodged easily. The gas started pouring in as Pete in steel form and Rogue grabbed hold. Blockbuster tried to throw them off, but he was too unsteady and was easily subdued.

* * *

Rogue slipped her arm around Gambit as they made their way to the war room. They walked together, trailing along behind the others.

"Remy?" she said softly.

"Oui?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I _recruited_ him chére."

"Ah believe your words were 'at the whim of a madman'. Except Ah don't believe ya 'revelled in it'. You're a good man, Remy LeBeau. Believe me, Ah know. Ah sure as hell wouldn't still be with ya if ya weren't."

Gambit made to say something, but was interrupted by Rogue putting her finger over his lips.

"And you're not gonna argue with me about it, swamp rat."

* * *

In the war room the X-men sort to catch Gambit and Rogue up on what they'd missed while they were away. Amongst the collected data they included all the lists of suspected crimes manned by junkies looking to pay for their next hit, and all the places they had identified as selling Overdrive.

"The Wolfman," Logan said cynically, "has been making a name for himself. A lot of the dealers wouldn't talk to anyone about Overdrive who couldn't demonstrate they could take it."

"Lovely," Rogue said dryly as she looked over the lists with Gambit.

"Incidentally, they have been selling it in Genosha," the Professor said. "Sabretooth became an addict."

Gambit looked up, his eyes bright with interest.

"Really? The big kitty-cat found himself some catnip?"

"Indeed."

"Sucker."

"The level of compassion you have for your fellow man astounds me, Remy."

"Fo' my fellow man, or fo' Sabretooth? Because I assure yo' the last t'ing I have fo' dat overgrown furball is compassion."

"They found a manufacturing plant, but unfortunately, they weren't able to learn anything about who was behind it. The operators were on a strict need to know, and all data pertaining to it was destroyed when the plant was raided. Fail safe. Whoever is behind this knows how to cover their tracks," Storm said grimly.

"So, Genosha's a dead end huh?" Rogue asked.

"For now. They're keeping an eye out for any resurgence of the drug. No doubt they'll be more... circumspect in their investigations should another manufacturing plant emerge."

"They will, there's a market," Storm sighed. "Although right now they're trying to rehabilitate the users."

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know, Gambit, that we'll be sending Blockbuster their way," said the Professor.

"Make sure Magneto knows he worked for Mister Sinister and he's a cold blooded murderer and child-killer," Gambit commented coolly as he continued to scan the lists. "I'm sure Sabretooth will _love_ t' see his ol' teammate again. Mebbe dey can be bunk mates in the rehab clinic."

"We'll be sure to pass on the message."

"So far the only thing we've found in common with all the outlets is that they're all mutant-friendly places," Kitty commented. "Which would kinda go without saying."

"Dis list," Gambit frowned. "Dese are all the outlets and the companies that own them?"

"Yeah. Well, for those outlets that's aren't independent."

"Looks like yo' ruled out Fenris too soon, mes amis."

"Fenris? They only own the Wolf's Paw and the Wolf Club."

"Ahh, but Fenris is headed by Andrea and Andreas von Strucker. And believe moi, petite, dey may not directly own any o' dese companies, nor may yo' find a paper trail connecting dem, but dey're involved. The von Struckers have their fingers in so many pies dey need t' hire more fingers."

"You're sure about this, Remy?" asked Kitty. "Not that I doubt you, but I've been looking and looking and..."

"The von Struckers are very good at what dey do, petite," Gambit replied. "I know. I worked fo' dem fo' a time."

"Why didn't you mention them before then?" asked Logan. "The Wolf's Paw and the Wolf Club were the first outlets we found."

Gambit shrugged.

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, thrice is an enemy attack. Besides, I didn't t'ink drugs were really their style."

"Okay, well I guess we have to get to the von Struckers them," said Storm. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Looking them up on the net now," said Kitty.

"They're smart, sneaking, conniving -" Gambit began.

"Sounds like you're kind of people, Gumbo," Logan grinned at him.

"Not if they're dealing drugs, dey're not, mon ami. Dey're mutant twins who hail from Germany -"

"They're mutants too?" Bobby asked.

"Dey need physical contact wit' each other in order for their powers to work," Gambit paused then glanced towards Kitty. "Which is probably how the twincest rumours started."

Kitty looked up from the computer with a startled look.

"Eww!"

"Twincest?" Jubilee repeated, turning up her nose. "You're joking, right?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Not joking about the _rumours_ chérie. Have no idea if it's actually true or not. Andrea was married once if dat makes yo' feel better."

"What actually are their powers?"

"Andrea has a disintegration beam and Andreas has a concussive blast. Dey can also fly."

"Do you suppose you can get us to them?" asked Logan.

"I haven't worked fo' dem fo' many years," Gambit replied with a slight smile. "Andreas doesn't like moi too much."

"What about Andrea?"

"Can't get t' one wit'out the other."

"Okay I have something," said Kitty. "They're hosting a charity dinner next month. Tickets are on sale and everything."

"Drug dealers hosting a _charity_ dinner?" Pete said with raised eyebrows.

"Good PR," Gambit nodded. "What do you mean the von Struckers are criminal masterminds? Why they've been doing good work in the international community for years! I can't believe it - there must be some mistake."

"Point taken."

"So, what do we do? Try to get to the von Struckers at the dinner? Or use the opportunity to break into their office?" asked Augustus. "Both?"

"Both if we can get the security schematics for their office," Gambit said. "Dey're fond o' Rosta's work."

"Who's Rosta?"

"Former t'ief turned custom security system designer. The man's brilliant. I should be asking fo' royalties."

"You should? Why?"

"Because he might be brilliant, but he has yet t' design a system dat I, Gambit, prince o' t'ieves and creative genius can't find a flaw in. O' course, as soon as I've broken in he figures out how I did it and compensates in his next designs. I've been keeping the man in business fo' years. In fact, I really should track Rosta down one day and introduce myself."

"Is there no end to your ego?" asked Storm.

"Why should dere be, chérie? Let's face it, we all know I'm awesome. Why should I deny it?"

"Actually, I think you should commend him on his modesty on this occasion," Rogue said.

"Oui... wait, what?" Gambit asked, looking at her curiously.

"What modesty?" Bobby asked.

"Well, he _could_ have said 'Ah, Gambit, prince of thieves, creative genius, world class master thief, security system bypasser extraordinaire, strategic mastermind, poker champion, master of savate, master chef -"

"Rogue, you're listing things that don't have anything to do with stealing," Pete said.

"- world's greatest lover -"

"Can't argue with dat," Gambit smirked.

"- sexiest man ta ever live -"

"Or that," Jubilee giggled.

"- amazing acrobat -"

"I think you've made your point," said Storm.

"- and just generally awesome in every way," Rogue finished. "But, y'know, he didn't."

"Yo' forgot only man ever t' win the heart o' the most belle femme ever t' walk the face o' the earth," Gambit nodded, grinning at Rogue.

"Hey! I won her heart once!" Bobby objected.

"It don't count if yo' forfeit," Gambit replied. "Roguey only has the one heart, and it's now belongs to moi. Which is only fair seeing as how she stole mine some time ago."

He took Rogue's hand and kissed it charmingly.

"Aww," Jubilee said. "That's so sweet. C'mon, Kitty, you have to admit that's sweet."

"Very mushy," Kitty agreed, then poked Pete. "Why don't you ever say anything like that to me?"

"Uhhh because I'm an artist, not a poet?" Pete suggested.

"I can work with that."

"Now, lemme see," Gambit said, turning his attention now to the computer.

He loved the war room. You could just use the computer from any chair you wanted. Of course, everyone could also see whatever you were working on too, but that was kind of the point.

"What are you looking for?" asked Logan.

"Well, we know where Fenris' New York HQ is, right? So we see if we can't case their joint by remote."

"How do you case it by remote?" asked Augustus.

"Don't yo' ever watch movies, boy? Dere's cameras everywhere dese days and it's a lot easier t' case a joint by getting into pre-existing infrastructure dan by the dubious task o' sitting in a car by the side o' the road no? Not t' mention a lot less obvious. Hush now, 'm busy."

Kitty moved around to watch what Gambit was doing.

"What exactly are you hoping to get by breaking in?" asked Hank. "What we really need is the lab data. Well, that and locations of their manufacturing plants."

"Hopefully we'll get those addresses," said Augustus. "They'd have to have that intel stored somewhere, and I doubt they keep that kind of detail locked in their little heads."

"More t' the point," Gambit put in distractedly. "We don't actually want to get into the Fenris network, we want to get into the von Strucker private network. Dey won't keep important stuff like that where some junior staff member with some good computer skills might accidentally stumble upon it. Eureka!"

"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Kitty in awe.

"Weren't you watching, petite?"

"I was I just... never thought of doing that. I'm impressed."

"I'm an impressive guy."

"I just walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Oui. And now we watch, we are free wit' the fast forward button, we learn what we need t' learn to break int' security, den, once we know what we're up again, we plan a proper break in and go through their office."

"Wait, you're going to break in twice? Isn't that double handling?" asked Logan.

"Tell me Logan, if yo' were in charge o' security, where would yo' keep the security schematics?" Gambit asked. "Yo' really have two choices: une, yo' keep dem locked up onsite. It's risky 'cause folks know where dey are, but by the same token, yo' have t' go through the exact security system you're trying t' learn about t' even get dem. Choice number deux is dat yo' keep 'em offsite, den hope dat no one figures out where the offsite location is. Deux is good if yo' want t' make sure enterprising young security guards don't get their hands on 'em, but option une is generally more practical. O' course, both choices are redundant if security is monitored offsite, but dat won't be the case here."

"How can you be sure?"

"Worked fo' 'em remember? Security is mon business. Yo' folks figure out who's doing the charity dinner. I have a burglary t' plan."

* * *

With just under two weeks left until the charity dinner, Gambit spread the security schematics out on the table in the war room.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Storm, looking at the schematics. "How'd you get them?"

"Will yo' believe me if I told yo' I got it from an enterprising young security guard?" Gambit asked.

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"Don't ask questions if yo' don't want t' know the answers. Fact is... I t'ink we're going t' need to make a change o' plans. Hands up everyone who can speak German."

Augustus and Kurt raised their hands.

"How do yo' feel about breaking in, Kurt?" asked Gambit. "Or is dat against your religion?"

"Ahh, well," Kurt began awkwardly.

"I'll take dat as a yes," Gambit grinned at him. "Don't worry mon ami, not gonna hold it against yo'. Just means Pulsey scores breaking in instead. Congratulations."

"What? The great master thief can't get in?" Augustus scorned.

"Getting in is the easy part. But I don't usually steal data that's in a foreign language unless I have a partner who can speak the language, homme."

There was an odd sort of silence as those in the room comprehended this.

"Are you two even capable of working together?" asked Logan.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Gambit mused. "I've taken the liberty o' programming a sim o' dis for the danger room. Worst case scenario, Kitty goes instead o' moi."

"Me?" Kitty asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yo' have the necessary computer skills and yo' can also phase through most o' the obstacles."

"How do you know it's in German?" asked Bobby.

"Yo' won't believe the number of contacts I've made over the years, icicle. Besides, it does make sense. Dis is the von Stuckers private network and German is their native language," Gambit shrugged.

"I should work with Kitty," Augustus said firmly.

Gambit looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like dat?"

"As interested as I am in seeing if I can learn any new tricks from you, I'd hate for us to waste time practicing with you only to discover that we can't work together, and then try to give Kitty a last minute crash course. There's only so much time available, and it's not fair on Kitty."

"Why exactly do we have to break into their office the same night as the charity dinner anyway?" asked Kitty.

"The von Struckers can fly, remember? Dere's a roof entry. If we know dey're at the charity dinner, den we know fo' sure dey're not in the office," Gambit said to Kitty, then gave Augustus a nod. "Okay, yo' two have the job. Now, if yo' want t' work wit' moi here, I'll take yo' through my diabolical evil scheme t' break yo' in."

* * *

**AN: **And for those who are unfamiliar with the comicverse, no I did not make up Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, and yes they really are alluded to being at incestuous twins.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The night of the charity dinner arrived. Professor Xavier was there, along with Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby. It was all very upper class and Jubilee and Bobby felt somewhat out of place. Rogue was only marginally more comfortable. The main meal was about over when Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, as hosts, got up to address the diners. Gambit watched with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face as they listened to their flowery 'thank you for coming and supporting the cause' speech.

"Hmm," said the Professor.

"What's 'hmm'?" asked Storm.

"There's some kind of psionic interference," he admitted. "I noticed it almost before we arrived. I thought it might pass but I haven't been able to read anyone all evening."

"Well, I know you had this great idea of us mingling for gossip," said Jubilee. "But... we don't exactly fit in with this crowd. I really don't know that we're going to learn anything."

"I suppose it's all going to fall on Gus and Kitty then," said Bobby.

"Psionic interference shouldn't hinder muh power," Rogue said. "Maybe Ah should go introduce muhself?"

"If we do dat," said Gambit. "I should go wit' yo'. I doubt you'd be able t' get anywhere near dem otherwise."

"Maybe you should test your power, just to be sure," Professor Xavier said.

Rogue shrugged.

"Anyone volunteering?"

Jubilee held out her hand. Rogue grinned poked her pinkie finger out of the hole in her glove as she took Jubilee's hand. Jubilee went dizzy for a moment as Rogue's power kicked in and Rogue quickly shut it off.

"It works."

"That's new," said Storm the same time Gambit said. "I see yo' haven't fixed the hole yet."

"Well, it worked so well on Jessica Ah figured Ah may as well keep it," Rogue shrugged. "And this did seem like a good opportunity ta use muh 'stealth gloves'."

Gambit chuckled.

"Okay, well when people start mingling again we'll make our way over."

"I thought you said Andreas doesn't like you," Bobby said.

"He doesn't. Dat don't mean I can't go over and say hi t' Andrea."

Not long thereafter, Gambit and Rogue rose from their seats and made their way over to the von Strucker twins who were doing their own mingling.

"Andrea, chérie," Gambit greeted once he got close enough to be heard. "So nice t' see yo' again."

"Remy?" Andrea looked at him in surprise. "Well, well, I have to admit I certainly didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Gambit took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Like's just full o' surprises, isn't it?"

"Yes," Andreas said dryly. "Unpleasant ones."

"Andreas," Andrea said. "Be nice."

"And dis," Gambit went on, his hand going around Rogue, "is my girlfriend, Rogue."

"A pleasure," Andrea smiled.

"What kind of scam are you trying to pull tonight, Gambit?" Andreas asked, ignoring Rogue.

"Perhaps I just really care about the children."

Andreas snorted and Gambit turned his attention back to Andrea.

"Would yo' like t' join moi in a dance?" he asked.

"I'd be delighted," Andrea replied.

"Andrea -"

"Andreas, darling, you really need to learn to relax," Andrea dismissed as she followed Gambit out onto the dance floor.

Andreas scowled after them and fished his mobile phone from his pocket. The call he made was quick and in German, so Rogue didn't understand a word.

"It's been a lovely dinner tonight," Rogue said in an attempt to make conversation.

"We try," Andreas replied with false pleasantness.

"I expect it's been very successful."

"So far."

"Remy and Andrea seem ta be good friends."

"Gambit's 'good friends' with anyone in a skirt. But you already know that," Andreas answered, cocking his head to study her. "And just what is he doing here tonight?"

"Eating, talking," Rogue glanced over at the dance floor where he was keeping Andrea amply entertained. "Dancing."

"Doesn't that bother you? He's your date, and then he goes flirting with other women. Women he's not good enough for."

A sly smile crossed Rogue's face and she sidled right up close to the blonde mutant.

"Oh, Ah have plenty of ways to catch his attention," she said coyly. "Two can play, and all that."

Andreas ran his eyes over her and shook his head.

"You're just like him, aren't you?"

Rogue reached out and took his hand.

"You have no idea."

Andreas looked down at their hands.

"I don't play those games."

"Pity," Rogue replied.

Her finger slipped through the hole, touching his skin and she felt his life force flow into her even as she focused the drain into seeking information about Overdrive.

.

_He stared in horror at the sight before him. His beloved twin sister, on the velour lounge, with that contemptible thief they'd hired: Gambit._

_And they were naked._

_And he was doing stuff with her that he definitely should not be doing._

_And she was _letting_ him._

_"Gambit," he said tersely. "Please remove yourself."_

_The pair looked up, evidently only just noticing his entrance. Gambit's smirk only fuelled his jealous rage._

_"Andreas!" Andrea objected. "You little perv! Go away!"_

.

"Andreas? Mr von Strucker?" Rogue asked as she turned her power off. "Are you okay?"

Andreas put his hand to his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure? You're looking a little pale. Have you been under any stress lately?"

"I'm _fine_," he said tersely, wrenching his hand free from hers.

"Well, if you insist. Ah'd have extra dessert tonight if Ah were you," Rogue advised. "Ya could probably use the sugah."

"I don't need your advice."

Rogue inclined her head, then waited impatiently and in silence for Gambit and Andrea to return. She resisted the urge to tap her foot. As the song finished, Gambit lead Andrea back and Rogue slipped her arm around his waist.

"We should probably go," Rogue said. "Ah imagine we've taken up quite enough of the von Struckers' time."

"O' course," Gambit said. "G'evening. T'ank yo' for the dance, chérie."

"Any time, Remy," Andrea replied.

Andreas said nothing and Rogue and Gambit returned to their friends.

"We need to go," Rogue said as soon as they reached the table. "Now."

"We do?" Gambit asked.

"But dessert hasn't come yet," Bobby objected.

"Forget dessert. We have to go. This party is about ta get visitors, and incidentally it's all his fault," Rogue said, pointing accusingly at Gambit. "Leave. Now."

"Mine?"

"Ah'll explain in the car. C'mon, let's go."

They were all somewhat befuddled at this, but Rogue managed to bully them all into following her instructions. It wasn't until they were all in the car that Rogue would say any more about it, and even then the first thing she asked was if anyone had any paper and a pen. These were provided and while Rogue wrote, she explained.

"Some years ago, Andreas von Strucker walked in on his dear, dear sister, whom he _loved_ and _adored_ more than any brother should love and adore their sister - "

"Oh so the twincest rumours are true?" Jubilee asked. "That's so gross."

"As Ah was saying, he walked in on Andrea having a one night stand with our resident Cajun, Gambit."

Gambit attempted to hide a smile and failed.

"Yo' should have seen the look on his face," he smirked.

"Uh huh. Ya should have felt his anger. Imagine someone having the audacity ta sleep with Andrea. Really. The nerve. And that's what gave him the idea for Overdrive."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, seems Andreas wasn't happy with just firing ya."

"Oooh."

"Wait, you mean Overdrive is all about getting revenge on Remy?" Storm asked.

"Uh huh. Andrea doesn't know that part though," Rogue said. "She just thinks it's a brilliant plan to get a bunch of unhurtable mutants under their thumb. Andreas, however, has been eagerly looking forward to getting Gambit addicted. Oh and incidentally? It's an aphrodisiac on purpose. Andreas thought it might be funny to have you high on Overdrive, in a room full of women and being prevented from doing anything about it."

"Dat is kinda funny actually," Gambit mused.

"How can you laugh about this?" Jubilee asked, staring at him.

"Easily. It's hilarious. It's better than hilarious even. It's an amazing boost t' mon ego. In fact, I really don't t'ink dere's ever coming down from dis. Do yo' have any idea how much developing Overdrive must have cost dem? I doubt dey would have their money back just yet. All dis trouble over moi."

Storm sighed and banged her head against the window.

"That doesn't explain why we had to leave so soon," the Professor said.

"Andreas made a little phone call while Gambit was out reacquaintin' himself with his old fling," Rogue replied. "He was organisin' for his little team of Overdrive bandits ta stage a last minute robbery on the dinner. Andreas wanted ta take advantage of Remy's presence ta make sure he took Overdrive."

Gambit stopped smirking and Rogue looked up from her writing to meet his eyes.

"Not so funny now, is it swamp rat?"

* * *

Later that evening they gathered in the war room. Augustus and Kitty were already back from their break in and were able to report a successful mission. Augustus was stuck into the translation, with Kitty alongside to help sort any further encryption along the way.

"Ah should have thought ta look for passwords," Rogue muttered. "Oh well, too late now, Ah guess."

"It's fine, Rogue," Augustus told her. "We're managing."

"Doesn't this sound insane to anyone else?" asked Kitty. "I mean, it seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to just because of a one night stand."

"Jealous rage," Bobby snickered.

"That's so gross."

"One has to ask though, since Andrea was married before, did Andreas have a hand in ending that?"

"I'm not going there."

"Andreas is a businessman, of a sorts," Rogue pointed out. "Ah can't exactly take ya through the entire thought process but he wasn't happy just firing Remy, and even less when the next thieves they hired weren't as good."

Gambit smirked as he leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"So he toyed with the idea of findin' a way ta get him ta work for 'em again without risking that he and Andrea might... have a second one night stand. After ruling out blackmail -"

"Like anyone can get away wit' blackmailing moi."

"- he toyed with drugs and well... Ah think if it weren't for the fact that Overdrive presented him with so many other opportunities, he probably would have left it at that," Rogue's expression was sly. "Didn't think that one man was worth that much expense."

"If you're trying t' deflate mon recent ego boost wit' dat statement, chere, yo' failed. Fo' I was the inspiration fo' his diabolical evil scheme and not only must Andreas be furious at having missed his chance t' get moi addicted at the dinner, he also succeeded in getting Sabretooth addicted," Gambit nodded. "He misses moi, and kicks mon enemy in the pants instead. The irony is beautiful, no?"

"There'll be no living with him after this," Storm groaned.

"There was no living with him in the first place," said Logan.

"Anyway," Rogue went on, indicating the paper she had written on earlier. "That's their current team. Frenzy's on it. The other three names are unfamiliar ta me but two are healers and the other's invulnerable. Ah've also got floor plans for the lab. Ah'm not sure how accurate they are, as Andreas only took a walking tour, he didn't look at the blue prints or anything. No address, but if we can get that information off the data we stole, Ah'm sure Ah'd recognise the place if we went there."

"I think we should take out the lab and the manufacturing plants," said Logan. "Then go after their team. We'll gas 'em and send them to Genosha for recovery."

"I just love the way we talk about gassing people," mused Bobby. "And there are so many gas jokes I can make about it too."

He chuckled to himself and Jubilee whacked him over the head.

* * *

Gambit leaned on the doorway of the balcony of their bedroom. Rogue was looking out, leaning on the railing.

"Chére? Yo' coming t' bed?"

For a moment there was silence.

"Ah'm... Ah'm sorry Remy. Ah'm having a little trouble lookin' at ya right now."

"What do yo' mean?" Gambit frowned.

"Ah keep seein' his memory. Walking in on ya and Andrea."

"Dat was years ago, chére."

"Ah know that. But the memory Ah copied from his mind is as fresh as the day he made it. I feel his anger and his jealously like it only happened a moment ago. And Ah know it's crazy and irrational, but Ah just... Ah just..."

"Yo' feel like yo' walk in on me having an affair," Gambit said with slow grimness.

"Yes," Rogue said, feeling like her voice was about to break. "That's exactly how Ah feel."

"I'd never do dat, Rogue. I cheat at a lot o' t'ings but never on women. Never on yo'."

"Ah know. And Ah hate feelin' like this, and Ah know it's Andreas' influence, but Ah can't seem ta shake it just now. Ah'm sorry. Ah'm so, so sorry."

Gambit closed his eyes and pressed his head against the door frame.

"I always knew sleeping around would bite moi on the bum one day. 'Course, Henri always figured I'd end up with a slew o' illegitimate children and when dat never happened started making jokes about moi o' being sterile but..." he shook his head when he realised he was rambling. "Dis isn't helping is it?"

"Not a bit."

He sighed.

"Is dere anyt'ing I can do?"

"Ah think Ah just need ta give Andreas' mind time ta fade."

* * *

Two days later, Professor Xavier pulled out of Rogue's mind. Most of Andreas had faded, all but that one memory that kept replaying over and over again. Driving her crazy.

"I think I know what the problem is," he said.

"Ya do? Oh good."

"The problem is that Andreas' reaction to walking in on Andrea and Remy mirrors far too closely to what you would feel in the same situation. If it had been Andrea and anyone else, you wouldn't be having this problem, but because the memory features Remy, your mind is having trouble figuring out who the memory actually belongs to."

"Wait, so Ah can't push it away because part of me thinks it's _muh_ memory?"

"I did try severing the connections, but new ones just formed."

"Great."

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"You and me both."

* * *

Night fell and Rogue looked out on the darkened sky. She breathed in the cool night air and got a whiff of... cigarette smoke? She frowned and looked around to see Augustus leaning against the railing.

"Those things'll kill ya."

"So you do care after all," Augustus replied.

"They stink and Ah don't like ta smell them."

He shrugged and there was silence.

"How's the translation coming?"

"Slowly. There's a lot of, well, I can't really say junk, more like data completely irrelevant to Overdrive that I have to sort though. And every now and then I hit an encrypted patch and need to enlist Kitty..." Augustus shook his head and sighed. "By the time this is over, Kitty's going to have a pretty good command of reading German technical jargon."

Rogue snickered and more silence followed.

"Rogue?"

"What?"

"That memory of Andreas still bothering you?"

"Yeah. Why? Planning on capitalising on it? Ah'm still not interested in ya, Pulse."

"I'm not the bad guy because I'm attracted to you."

"No, you're the bad guy because you can't take 'no' for an answer."

"Actually, I can. Just sometimes it needs to be beaten into me."

Rogue snorted contemptuously. Augustus stubbed out his cigarette and approached her.

"Look, I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not. Well, I'm sorry I ended up in the med lab, but I'm not sorry about kissing you. I _liked_ kissing you. But I'm backing off, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember the last time ya apologised. Wanted to start over. Same deal, Pulse. There's no free pass."

"Didn't expect there to be. But we can't avoid each other here."

"Which begs the question. Why are ya still here anyway? Ya don't really expect me ta believe you're into peaceful co-existence with humans."

Augustus snickered.

"You're rooting for an ideal world, and... I don't believe we'll ever get an ideal world. Doesn't mean you shouldn't try for one though. Besides, learning all sorts of new tricks here. Combat and power usage. And your boyfriend does have some pretty good thieving sims, so I even get to practice that skill set here too. Not a whole lot of incentive to leave."

Rogue said nothing.

"I'm serious about fixing things, Rogue. I'm not asking for a free pass, I'm asking for an opportunity to prove I'm not the bad guy," Augustus said holding out his hand. "Wanna try absorbing me?"

Rogue eyed off his hand like a snake in the grass.

"Why?"

"Well first so you can see I'm being genuine," he said. "And second... do you think absorbing another psyche might push the rest of Andreas' out of the way?"

Rogue paused and considered the idea. A half smile crossed her face.

"Y'know something? That's so crazy it might actually work."

Augustus grinned at her.

"Go on. I've used my powers on you often enough. 'Bout time I got a taste of my own medicine, right?"

Rogue gave him a cynical look.

"If Ah pick up any nasty thoughts from ya, I'll kick your ass."

"Duly noted."

There was a moment's hesitation, then Rogue took off her glove and took Augustus' hand.

.

_He frowned slightly as he looked over at Rogue and Gambit on the lounge. Gambit's arm was draped around her and she was nestled into his shoulder, her hand on his leg._

_He didn't get it. She was untouchable, he was the reputed playboy. She was gorgeous and he couldn't do a thing about it. How had they even gotten together in the first place?_

_A smile - a beautiful smile - lit up Rogue's face and she turned her head up to whisper something to Gambit. He smirked and chuckled a little._

_For some reason Rogue had chosen Gambit over him. A guy she couldn't touch over a guy she could. It made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever._

.

"Gus? Ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whoa," Augustus shook his head. "Did it work?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Ah think it did."

"Good."

Rogue paused.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Another pause.

"Ah suppose you're not a complete asshole after all."

Augustus chuckled.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Quite possibly," Rogue replied.

She started to move away, then stopped and turned back to him.

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if Remy wasn't in the picture, things would never have worked out between us."

"You sound sure about that."

"Ah am."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Logan and Gambit were in the kitchen. Logan with his beer and Gambit with his bourbon. No one was talking. There had been chatter earlier when Storm and Hank had joined them, but the two had since retired. Logan looked up at the sound of footsteps and a familiar scent coming down the hall. His eyes fell on Rogue as she stepped into the doorway.

"Remy?"

Gambit looked up slowly and managed a tentative smile.

"Chére."

Rogue closed the distance between them.

"Ah'm so sorry," she said.

She cupped his face in her hands and began to kiss him thoroughly. Automatically, Gambit's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Logan stared.

And dropped his beer.

Fortunately for both the beer and Logan's temperament, it was already over the counter top so it didn't actually fall far and there was minimal splatter. Logan blinked a couple of times as Rogue and Gambit continued to kiss and even glanced over at his collection of discarded beer cans just to confirm that he hadn't drunk _that_ much tonight.

"It's gone now?" Gambit asked hopefully as they finally pulled away.

"It's gone," Rogue confirmed.

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by noticing the stunned expression on Logan's face. Gambit turned his head to look as well, only then remembering they weren't alone in the kitchen.

"Okay," said Logan. "Question. Why is Remy not is a coma right about now?"

"Pulse inadvertently showed me the key ta controlling muh powers," Rogue replied shyly. "Y'know, from turning them on and off all the time? Ah haven't really go the hang of it yet but -"

"Pshaw," Gambit dismissed. "She can turn it off fo' at least sixteen hours straight now. Mebbe longer, but as she's asleep we don't know fo' sure. They've been on first t'ing in the morning, though."

"Ah still can't... y'know..."

"We're still working on the actual touching part. Too much, too long... too far," Gambit winked at Rogue. "Her powers'll kick back in again. Minor detail."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"How long?" Logan asked.

"Just before we headed ta France," Rogue replied.

"She's been making very good progress," Gambit nodded.

"Ah didn't say anything because Ah wanted ta surprise everyone."

Logan nodded.

"Well, congratulations, darlin'," Logan replied, holding out his hand.

Rogue looked at his hand, grinned and ignored it completely to give him a proper hug. Logan was momentarily startled, but hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said softly as she pulled away again. "Ya won't tell anyone just yet?"

"Your secret, Stripes," Logan shrugged. "Not mine."

Rogue smiled.

* * *

"All right den," said Gambit. "Place your bets fo' the arm wrestling match of the century, the Rogue verses Colossus."

Rogue and Pete shared a look that clearly said "how did we get roped into this?"

"Hey, why does Rogue get first billing?" Bobby asked.

"Because she's a lady."

"Sure she is."

"How would ya like ta kiss your own ass?" Rogue asked.

"See? This is my point. A lady wouldn't - eep! Shutting up now!"

"Twenty bucks on Rogue," Jubilee said cheerfully. "Rogue can kick butt without even lifting a finger. See how she has Bobby cowed?"

"I am not cowed!" Bobby objected. "Twenty bucks on Pete!"

"Same," Kitty nodded.

"Like we couldn't see that one coming," Jubilee teased her. "Remy? You on Rogue?"

"Ask a stupid question..." Gambit smirked at her. "Pulse? Logan? Stormy? Hank?"

"Hmm, I'll put my money on Pete," said Hank.

"You know, Remy, there wasn't any gambling going on here until you came along," Storm said.

"Suuuure dere wasn't."

"Put me down for Rogue," said Logan.

"Yeah, me too," said Augustus.

"Stormy?" Gambit asked, grinning at her.

"Pete. And would you stop calling me that?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Any other takers? No? Okay if the contestants will take their seats."

"Damn," sighed Pete as he sat down across the small table from Rogue. "I should have thought to memorise some of the arm wrestling insults from _Monkey Island 4_."

Rogue chuckled and took his hand in the traditional arm wrestling manner.

"Next time," she grinned at him.

"Okay, let's made dis a good clean fight, no?" said Gambit. "Annnd... Go!"

Rogue and Pete dug in and applied the pressure. Super strength verses a steel arm.

"Have to try another way of psyching you out," Pete grinned at her.

"Ha, _Monkey Island_ insults are more funny than insulting anyway," Rogue smirked at him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, less talking and more wrestling," Bobby said.

"Hey, you're the ones who wanted us ta arm wrestle," said Rogue. "If we wanna have a conversation while engaging in this ridiculous competition, we will."

"Exactly. Hey Rogue?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Wham! Rogue, startled more by the fact that Pete of all people had said the word 'underwear' rather than the fact that he said said he wasn't wearing any, lost all ability to apply pressure and Pete slammed her hand down on the table.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"We won! We won!"

"Omigod seriously?"

"Kitty's blushing!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a good _clean_ fight?"

"Nice one, Petey-boy," Rogue said. "Rematch?"

"Sure."

They joined hands again, and chuckling still, Gambit gave the signal for them to begin.

"Pete?"

"Yeah Rogue?"

"Ah'm havin' muh period."

Wham! This time it was Pete's turn to be shocked into submission as Rogue slammed his hand down on the table.

"That's cheating too!"

"I did not want to know that, Rogue."

"Pete's blushing!"

"Ha! We're even now."

"Okay if you two are done being silly," Logan smirked at them. "How about we try an actual match without the psyching out?"

"Aww, but the psyching out is the best part, mon ami," Gambit grinned.

"Proper match this time?" Rogue asked of Pete.

"Da."

"Finally."

"D'accord. Arms ready? Go."

For the third time, Rogue and Pete applied the pressure. There was tension and little movement at first, then Rogue's hand started moving backwards. Then Pete grunted as he felt his hand starting to move backwards in retaliation. Encouraged, Rogue pressed in harder. Slowly but surely, Pete's hand was forced to the table top.

"Just a little further... just a little further," Jubilee said encouragingly. "Yes!"

"And the winner is Rogue!" Gambit announced.

Rogue chuckled and Pete held his hand out to her.

"Good game."

Rogue took his hand and shook it with a grin on her face.

"Good game," she agreed.

"All right, pay up," Jubilee said, well, jubilantly. "I've got a new CD to buy."

Gambit chuckled and started organising the payoffs.

"Well, well, well," Bobby said. "Can we gamble on something else? I wanna get my money back."

Storm sighed and gave Gambit a dark look.

"Your problem gambling is infecting everyone Remy."

"I do not have a gambling problem," Gambit replied blithely. "I always come out on top, so it's _not_ a problem."

"Let's see, we've done a wrestling match," Bobby mused, ignoring both of them. "Twinkie eating contest? What do you say, Hank? You and me figure out who can eat the most twinkies?"

"Hmm. We could be here all night," Hank mused.

"We could have a lying contest," Jubilee said. "We could tell stories and then bet on whether it's true or not. I'll start. While we were in Genosha, I accidentally walked in on Pyro in the shower."

There was a chorus of 'lie's and Jubilee pouted.

"Okay, fine, it's a lie. But if only it were true."

"I have one!" Bobby declared.

The game progressed for a few rounds until a disturbing pattern started forming. Logan and Gambit were able to correctly pick the lies and the truths every time. In fact it go so that the ones who caught on first started waiting until one of them had made their judgement before saying anything. Confrontation was inevitable.

"How the hell are you doing it?" Bobby demanded.

"I can smell a lie a mile away," Logan shrugged.

"Body language," Gambit smirked.

"Oh. Awww damn," Bobby complained.

"Fine you two should tell the stories from now on," Jubilee declared.

"I ain't a story-teller kid," Logan shook his head.

Gambit shrugged.

"We could always play something else."

"Ha, you just want to stop playing because if you're the one telling the stories you can't bet on the outcome," Storm smirked at him. "Haven't you won enough for one evening?"

Gambit shrugged again and sat back in his chair.

"Aww, you can come up with good stories, Remy," Rogue grinned at him. "Shall I tell the one you came up with in Paris? About the movie?"

Gambit snickered.

"Okay, I can tell a few stories. Question is, if Logan can smell when I'm lying, is there any point?"

"I think I've won enough for this evening," Logan decided. "I'll just watch. And laugh."

"All right. Let's see, what stories can I come up wit'?" Gambit glanced at Bobby and grinned. "Once I fed someone dog food and tricked dem int' t'inking it was a roast dinner."

"True!" Bobby declared.

There was a variety of truths and lies declared before Gambit ruled that it was a lie. All of a sudden the game started getting interesting as the accomplished liar started sharing stories, some elaborate, some simple, and almost impossible to tell which was truth and which was lie. There was also a distinct lack of thieving stories and when asked, Gambit replied:

"Well, Pulsey, I could tell yo' tales o' stealing exploits but dey would all be lies. As a member o' the T'ieves Guild, I have an obligation not t' brag about mon heists. Besides, it's bad security."

"Is this a lie or a truth?" Pete joked.

"Bet on it and find out."

That one was true. So was the one about seducing a nun, much to Kitty's horror. There were stories about pranks, unusual events and of course, women.

"I dated a nymphomaniac once. When I broke up wit' her, she begged moi for break up sex. In fact she got on her knees and tugged at mon pants. We were in the middle o' a street side cafe at the time, so yo' can imagine the looks on the faces o' the passersby no?"

"That is soooo true," Jubilee declared.

"Why would you break up with a nymphomaniac?" Augustus asked. "Lie."

"The sex was bad," Gambit replied seriously.

Gambit was rather amused that most of the group decided to pick truth for that one and took great pleasure in informing them it was a lie.

"Would have been funny if it were true though," Gambit mused. "Okay, last one. I was about sixteen at the time, and thus still living at mon home in N'Awlins. On dis particular evening I'd brought home ma fille, but it was late so we had t' sneak int' mon bedroom through the window. We were already stripping off the clothes when we finally managed t' turn the light on, and who do we see on mon bed? Mon latest ex-girlfriend, who was half naked and hoping t' surprise moi and rekindle t'ings. I was surprised all right. So was mon date. Dey got int' dis fight and well, had it not been the middle of the night I probably would have enjoyed the show. But I was a little more concerned wit' waking the household and y'know _getting caught_ so I step in t' try and stop dem."

"I'm already calling this one a lie," Augustus said.

"Shh! I wanna see where this is going," Jubilee frowned at him.

"Way too late by dat point though. Inevitably, mon pere opens the door," Gambit went on merrily. "And he breaks t'ings up, makes the filles get dressed and organises dem both home. Once dat's taken care o', he sits down wit' moi, interrupts my attempts t' explain and starts off his lecture wit dese words: 'Remy, I know you're a young man and yo' like t' experiment, but a word o' advice; Next time yo' decide t' have a threesome, make sure the filles actually like each other.'"

"It's a lie," Bobby decided. "I think you were actually trying to have a threesome. Ah ha!"

"Just because you would," Kitty said.

"... Maybe..."

"Deviant."

"Prude."

"Still think it's a lie," Augustus said.

"True," Jubilee decided.

"Yeah, I was prepared to believe it was true until you said what your père said," Pete spoke up. "I just can't imagine anyone starting off a lecture saying that."

"Actually that makes it more believable for me," Rogue said. "If Henri is anything like his father, then yeah. So Ah'm going with true."

"I think it's a lie," Kitty said.

"True for me too," said Storm.

"Lie," Hank said.

"Dat everyone?" Gambit asked, looking around. "Well, believe it or not, dat one's true."

"Yes!" Jubilee exulted. "I knew it!"

"Your père really said that?" Pete asked dubiously.

"Oui. And Henri didn't let moi hear the end o' it fo' weeks," Gambit shrugged with a grin. "Hell funny in hindsight though. Dat's just the effect dis Cajun has on the femmes no? First o' many cat fights..."

"And here he goes again," Storm sighed.

"What can we bet on now?" Bobby mused.

"Okay, seriously?" said Kitty. "I'm done with betting for tonight. You're getting addicted Bobby."

"I am not."

"Liar."

"No, that's a truth, so pay up!"

"You are such a moron," Jubilee told Bobby.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not this again," Pete said, shaking his head.

"Not."

"So."

"Ah'm telling ya'll, they deserve each other," Rogue nodded.

"Not."

"So."

"Mebbe next time we should play a drinking game," Gambit mused. "We can get dem both drunk, and see if once dey're uninhibited if dey end up sleeping t'gether."

"Eww no way!" Jubilee objected. "There's no way whatsoever I will ever sleep with Bobby."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "When hell freezes over."

"Right, so the day it starts snowing in Genosha you two will finally get together?" Rogue asked, then turned to Storm. "So Storm, think you're up to it?"

"Noooooooooo!" Bobby said loudly before Storm could reply. "I meant actual hell, not the place you like to call hell."

"I think you should pick something more tangible," Logan said then, lighting his cigar. "Like the day Kitty cooks a decent meal."

"Hey!" Kitty objected. "My cooking isn't that bad."

"It has been getting better," Gambit conceded. "Shocking concept isn't it?"

"See? The cooking lessons have been paying off."

"Or maybe the day that Storm doesn't tell Gumbo not to call her 'Stormy'."

"That's far too easy to rig," Jubilee nodded.

Logan leaned back in his chair casually.

"How about the day Rogue gets her powers under control?"

"Ooooh I like that one!" Bobby said gleefully and grinned at Rogue who had a startled expression on her face. "And you're the main instigator of telling us to start dating too."

Jubilee giggled.

"Yeah you can be all 'Start dating already' and we can reply 'Nuh-uh, have you got your powers under control yet?' and you can be all 'No... damn' and then we can laugh at you."

"Aww, that's mean," Kitty said. "It's like saying Rogue's never going to get her powers under control."

"No, no, it's okay Kitty," Rogue said dryly, hoping she was managing to keep the smile off her face. "Bobby is right. Ah am the person most likely ta tell them to start dating already."

"See?" Bobby beamed.

"You sure, Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"Sure Ah'm sure," Rogue nodded. "After all, sooner or later the sexual tension will get way too much and they'll inevitably end up sleeping together anyway."

"No we won't!" Jubilee objected.

"And that will give me hope that one day Ah will get muh powers under control after all."

Kitty giggled.

"You know what Rogue?" she said. "I think you're probably right."

Gambit chuckled and Logan winked at him.

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes and found that the dream she had about Gambit kissing her wasn't actually a dream.

"Remy?"

"I wondered how long before yo' woke," he said softly.

Rogue glanced over at the clock and saw it was just after three in the morning.

"What are ya doing up at this hour?"

"Kissing yo'. I thought that was obvious chére," Gambit smiled at her. "Wanted t' see if yo' could keep your powers turned off in your sleep. Congratulations: yo' can."

Rogue managed a tired smile.

"Yay," she said.

Gambit chuckled and stood up.

"I t'ink, ma chére, I'm tired o' separate beds -"

"Just because they're off now, doesn't mean they'll stay off all night - ooof," Rogue gasped as Gambit lifted her out of the bed.

"So we know dat yo' can keep them turned off fo' at least sixteen hours - longer actually, since it's been over twenty hours since yo' got up yesterday morning. Make a point o' turning dem off now, and we'll be fine."

"Ya sound very sure about that."

"'Tis the seventh time I've touch yo' in the middle o' the night, chére," he informed her smugly as he laid her down in his double bed.

"It is? Why didn't... what if Ah -"

"I had an alarm set t' go off in case I couldn't get away," Gambit grinned at her as he got back into bed himself and wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm, seems I can't get away."

"Dork."

"Yo' love me."

Rogue yawned.

"Remind me ta tell ya off for waking me up in the middle of the night. Too sleepy for a decent tirade right now."

Gambit chuckled and the two soon fell back asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rogue drew in her breath sharply as they pulled up.

"That's it," she said, nodding to the building in front of them. "That's the lab."

Augustus had finally managed to find files referencing the location of the lab and of all their manufacturing plants, of which there were three, not including the one that had been destroyed in Genosha. Magneto had sent teams to the other two plants to take care of them, as well as a third to the place that stored the data backup, leaving all the New York state locations for the X-men. The attacks needed to be coordinated to avoid anyone having a chance to provide warning.

Rogue and Kitty were assigned to the lab, while the rest of the X-men were headed to the manufacturing plant. The lab was considered the lower priority on the grounds that no one was there at night, whereas the plant was manned 24/7, according to the casing that Gambit had done.

"Okay, let's go," said Kitty.

Kitty phased them both through the door and Rogue instantly recognised the interior.

"This way," she said.

Kitty followed Rogue as she headed down the hall to the room where the bulk of the Overdrive research was done. Once inside, Kitty sat down to the computer to copy all the data it contained on Overdrive. While Kitty was occupied, Rogue started going through the hard copy files and Overdrive related experiments, looking for everything they needed to make sure got destroyed.

"Okay, I think that's everything," Kitty said finally, phasing her hand through the computer. "All the data was on the server, though, not on the local hard drive so we need to make sure we take that out too."

"Will do," Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Y'know something Kitty? A part of me cannot believe we're restorin' ta arson, vandalism and sabotage."

Kitty chuckled.

"Yeah," she grinned as they went about their business. "I have to admit, I didn't think I'd be doing stuff like this when I joined the X-men. I kinda feel sorry for the scientists, y'know? They would have spent so much time and effort on all this research and in one fell swoop we're going to destroy it all."

"Plus, that's not the only project going on here."

"We have to remember that they designed a drug for the sole purpose of controlling people."

"Yes. Knowing that does help ta soothe the conscience, huh?"

"It does indeed."

Rogue lit the papers regarding Overdrive on fire.

"Pyro would like that," Kitty said.

"Oh well. His own fault for not being here."

"Yes, yes it is."

Kitty located the server and phased through it, corrupting the data, then went back to Rogue to check on her progress.

"Okay," Rogue said. "Ah think Ah got everything. We should go before the fire department gets here."

* * *

"Gambit," Gambit said, answering his work phone.

"Have yo' broken dat poor fille's heart yet?" asked Jean-Luc LeBeau.

"No, no," he chuckled. "Everyt'ing's going swimmingly, Père."

"Hmph. Got a job fo' yo'."

"Oui?"

"Oui. Andreas von Strucker asked especially fo' yo'."

"Andreas, huh. Sounds like a trap t' moi."

"I thought the same t'ing."

"Hmm, yo' might want t' give it a couple o' days," Gambit said as he disabled one of the security guards neatly with his staff. "See if he still want t' see moi. I have a feeling the... job... he wants moi t' do is about to become redundant."

"I'll do dat. Yo' sound a little busy over dere?"

"'Tis not'ing," Gambit replied as he continued the fight at the manufacturing plant. "Probably should have remembered t' turn mon phone off before coming here though."

"D'accord."

"I should get going, but... would yo' be able t' check up on somet'ing fo' moi?

* * *

Hank sat down at the table, shaking his head.

"Well, I was definitely right in saying that the best way to get off Overdrive is to go cold turkey. Any attempts at weening would have made the problem worse."

"How so?" asked the Professor.

"There's an old wives tale about if you swallow gum it'll take seven years to digest. Now that's not true: it only takes a few hours, a day at most, regardless of what you're eating. However the core of the Overdrive tablets have been designed with this in mind. According to the data Kitty and Rogue were able to obtain from the lab, this core can take weeks to fully digest and leave the stomach. And as it wears away the layers, the actual drug continues to seep into the system. Not enough to get a 'high', but enough to provide the user with a taste."

"So, what? They've figured out how to provide an artificial addiction?" Bobby asked. "That's... bizarre."

"They've figured out how to provide an artificial _physical_ addiction to people who shouldn't have that problem - at least, not for the most part," Hank corrected. "The psychological aspect, however, is very real. Unfortunately, until the drug has been completely removed from their system... well, I image that any form of drug rehab can be a harrowing experience. Fortunately, now that we've eliminated the data and the plants we should be able to end the possibility of them taking up the habit again."

"Oui, unless dey have another plant or data storage we failed t' learn about," Gambit observed. "And dere's whatever is still on the streets."

"Which brings us to the next phase," said Storm. "Taking out the von Struckers team of Overdrivers. Gus?"

"The von Struckers had profiles for all the mutants you identified as working for them, Rogue," said Augustus, pushing some papers forward. "Frenzy's the only chick - superhuman durability, strength, speed and agility. Flag is our invulnerable. Regen is a healer. Bruiser is our other healer, he also has super-strength," Augustus said. "Their little hidey-hole has all the stuff any Overdrive junkie could want. Y'know, for when they're not working or recruiting potential team members. Plenty of Overdrive. Good food. Concubines."

"They have their own harem? That's -" Bobby cut himself off as he noted the looks he was receiving, mostly from female members of the group. "I'll be quiet now."

"Okay, so we'll have innocents to deal with as well," Logan said.

"Hey if we can pull off gassing the place we shouldn't have any problems," Bobby said. "They'll all be out for the count and we can just haul our junkies aboard and keep 'em sedated all the way to Genosha. Done and done."

"There are also the supervisors," Augustus said then. "They keep the junkies in line. They're all mutants with powers capable of protecting them from their charges. Telekinetics, shielders, people with enhanced physical capabilities but unable to take Overdrive themselves, that kind of thing. The files weren't too specific on who the supervisors are, though, and certainly there isn't a roster for who's on when, so I imagine that detail is handled onsite."

"Four junkies, innumerable innocents and mystery mutants," Kitty said.

"We can do it," Bobby nodded. "Piece of cake."

* * *

Three teams of X-men surrounded the building. Rogue, Gambit and Iceman made for the main entrance. Wolverine, Jubilee and Pulse staked out the back door. Shadowcat and Colossus headed for the air conditioning system. Shadowcat immediately got to work, rigging the gas tanks that Colossus had been carrying for her into the system. The tanks in place, Colossus prepared to stand guard as he worked.

Unfortunately, he didn't think to watch the window behind them.

The window through which Frenzy snaked through and immediately knocked a distracted Shadowcat out before tackling Colossus.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Flaggy-boy. Seems we got ourselves some unwelcome visitors."

"This would appear to be the case, Bruiser," Flag agreed.

Gambit, Rogue and Iceman stood staunchly in front of the two mutants.

"Your supply o' Overdrive has been cut off," Gambit informed them. "Once you've exhausted what yo' have stored here, dere will be none left. Yo' may as well -"

The two mutants attacks.

"Ya didn't really except them to surrender did ya?" Rogue asked.

"Non, but it was worth a try?"

* * *

The man they would later identify as Force chuckled as Wolverine, Jubilee and Pulse came into view. Regen was by his side.

"So foolish," Force mused. "Your attempts at rigging the air conditioning has failed. What? You don't think we watch the news?"

He smirked at them. Abruptly their walk was halted as the three realised they had hit some kind of barrier. Wolverine, his claws extended, slashed the air experimentally.

"Forcefield," he muttered.

"No problem," Pulse smirked.

There was a flash in his eyes and abruptly the shield was down. Wolverine immediately launched towards Regen, who met his attack with vigour. Force stared at his hands, confused as to why his powers weren't working. He was blinded as Jubilee shot fireworks at him, and she and Pulse attacked.

* * *

Rogue and Flag circled each other. Flag was shaking his head.

"Are you invulnerable too or something?" he asked.

"Or something," Rogue replied.

They moved in for another flurry of blows.

"You should take Overdrive too," he advised her. "Trust me, it's a total rush. You'll like it."

"Ah'll pass."

This time Rogue was able to grab his arm and haul it behind his back, He tried to get out of her grip, but even forgetting her super strength, Rogue was just a way better fighter than Flag was.

"Rogue!" Iceman called

Rogue caught his look and pushed Flag forward, releasing her grip. Iceman, in his ice form, immediately encased the invulnerable mutant in ice. There was no time to gloat, however, for Bruiser bashed forward straight into Iceman.

"Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed in horror as he shattered, pieces of ice falling around her. "No!"

Rogue lifted off the ground and flew straight at Bruiser, fists ready.

* * *

Mere moments before:

Gambit's strike at Bruiser was halted mid-air.

"What the..."

Not only that, but he found he couldn't move. A sick feeling filled his stomach and was only confirmed when he found himself moving backwards out of his control. Bruiser was pushed towards Iceman. Gambit tried to call out a warning, but found he couldn't move his mouth at all. Worse, he was out of Rogue's line of sight. When Iceman broke from Bruiser's impact, he was already around the corner, and it was then that his eyes fell on the telekinetic responsible.

Jessica.

"Hey lover," she said coyly. "So nice of you to drop by."

Gambit tried to move, even if was just to say something. But he could do nothing but stare at Jessica in sheer horror as she pulled him aside into one of the back rooms.

* * *

Jubilee gasped for breath as the knife pierced her skin and plunged up into her chest. She felt something push against her, throwing her across the room and she hit the wall hard. The world went black.

Pulse turned off Force's powers again, a moment too late. Still, Force's occupation with Jubilee allowed Pulse the chance he needed to disable the mutant. A flurry of strategic blows and Force was out for the count. Pulse glanced over at Wolverine and Regen, their battle still raging, then ran for Jubilee.

Jubilee was lying on the ground in a position that Pulse didn't think was natural. He felt for her pulse - it was faint, but she was still alive. He removed the knife, thankful she was unconscious, then started tending to her wounds as best as he could.

* * *

Fighting Frenzy, Colossus decided, was a bit like fighting Gambit. She was fast and agile, and virtually impossible to catch. Of course, unlike Gambit she couldn't make things explode, so that was nice. And she was female, which was another notable difference between her and Gambit. Oh, and Colossus had decided that while her powers gave her an edge, she wasn't nearly as good a fighter either.

Right now he was mostly standing there, holding his ground, trying to grab Frenzy when she came in range. Chasing after anyone with her speed - as he had learned the hard way training with Gambit - was a good way to wear himself out. Unfortunately, Colossus had also come to the conclusion that she was even faster than Gambit, so 'trying' was as close to 'catching' as he could get. Additionally, her strength matched his own.

On the bright side, Shadowcat was coming to. Now if he could just keep the Overdrive infected mutant from noticing...

Colossus almost groaned aloud as the idea came to him. He'd definitely been hanging around Bobby too much. And Jubilee. And Gambit. What was that they'd said about Overdrive being an aphrodisiac?

"We don't really need to fight," he said. "Or do you like it rough?"

Definitely hung around with too many people who like to talk about sex way too much.

* * *

The berserker rage had come upon the Wolverine and he saw blood. His, Regen's, it mattered little.

The battle raged. Claws glinted in the light, stained with red. Wounds healed.

This could take awhile.

* * *

"Shouldn't yo' be out dere, supervising your charges?" Gambit snapped at her as soon as he was able to articulate words again.

"Oh please," Jessica dismissed. "I know the plants have been taken out. I'm not going to hang around here, baby-sitting a bunch of babies going through withdrawal once supplies run out. The money isn't worth it."

She moved up close to him.

"Have to admit though, I sure didn't expect to see you here," she said, running her finger down his chest. "A very pleasant surprise if you ask me."

"No one did."

She kissed him gently, all but his mouth under her firm telekinetic hold.

"All I wanted was one little date. Was that so much to ask?"

"Oui. I'm in love, Jessica, is it so hard t' believe I might want t' be faithful?"

"I could settle for a one night stand."

"Forget it."

Jessica tried kissing him again and growled softly at his lack of response.

"I can make you want me."

"Unlikely."

"No? I know all about your high metabolism, Remy LeBeau. I know you can take Overdrive," Jessica smirked at him. "How convenient that I have access to it?"

Gambit's eyes widened in horror as the blue tablet floated towards him.

"Didn't realise yo' were capable o' rape, _salope_."

Jessica pursed her lips.

"Well, it's your own fault," she snapped at him. "I tried, I really did, but you just refused to listen, didn't you? And what the hell does 'salope' mean anyway?"

"Bitch."

She slapped him and Gambit felt his mouth prop open as the tablet slipped between his lips.

* * *

Rogue found Bruiser to be a much more even match than Flag had been. On the bright side, Bruiser was a healer, not invulnerable, so she was actually capable of injuring him. A pity he healed so quickly. Still, there had to be a way to use this to her advantage.

And what on earth was going on with getting the knock out gas into the air conditioning system? Obviously something had gone wrong. She hoped that Shadowcat and Colossus were okay, but she really need a way to disable this guy. The idea had been to capture, not to battle.

Rogue dared not look back at the patch of ice that was Bobby. One moment he was alive and well, the next, shattered into a million pieces by the very same brute she was fighting now. If she looked, she would cry, and this was no time for crying.

"This is stupid," she tried to tell Bruiser. "Ya can't hurt me. Your supply of Overdrive is going ta run out and when that happens you're not gonna be able ta get any more."

"Don't give me your lies, bitch."

"Believe me or not, we really are trying ta help ya."

A flicker in the corner of her eye distracted Rogue. As she turned her head to get a closer look at the what turned out to be scantily clad girls (and one guy) running for the exit, Bruiser took advantage to throw Rogue to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her as he came down on her back. He grabbed her arms, reefing them back. Rogue grunted and started to float up in the air.

"What the -"

"Let's see how ya like a little turbulence?"

She took off. Spinning, spiralling, twirling, rocketing around the room. Bruiser held fast, although he could only pin back her arms with one hand instead of two. His hand was plenty big enough to capture hers though. Undeterred by his sheer determination to not fall off, Rogue straightened and bashed him against the wall.

Then she felt her fingernails rip through something, his clothes perhaps? Inspiration struck. She dug her fingers in further, piercing his skin. Bruiser swore and tried to remove her hands now, instead of retaining him. Rogue merely dug her fingers in further. Bruiser had a beer gut for all his super strength, and the lack of actual muscle made penetration easier.

At last Bruiser fell off and Rogue flew down to stand next to him where he clutched at his stomach, trying to contain his innards and get the strength to resume the fight. She knelt down and put both her hand into the hole she had made with use of her super strength and fingers. She pulled the hole open further and resisting the urge to be sick and her eyes fell on a number of circular objects that could only be partially digested Overdrive. She started picking them out.

"You'll thank me for this later," she advised him.

* * *

"Mercy!" screamed Regen. "Please, mercy!"

Wolverine shook himself and in that moment took in the sight before him. Regen, with no arms or legs. Well, he did have arms and legs, but they were currently busy being scattered around the room. Wolverine took hold of Regen's shirt.

"Please," he continued to beg. "I'll do anything."

Wolverine calmly used his shirt to wipe the blood off his claws before retracting them.

* * *

Colossus was sitting on top of Frenzy's back, pinning down her arms and legs while she struggled beneath his weight and Kitty worked on the air conditioner.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"I get that, I just... did you really have to kiss her?"

"She kissed me!"

"You flirted with her!"

"I didn't want her to hurt you again, Katya."

Kitty sighed irritably.

"I know, I know."

* * *

Rogue was wondering where Gambit had gotten to when she was distracted by the sound of screaming. Probably Wolverine's handy work.

"What's that screaming?"

Rogue paused. That sounded an awful lot like Iceman... but it couldn't be? She turned and looked towards the ice and saw a large lump she was sure hadn't been there before. As she moved over to investigate she was it was a head, shoulder and half a torso.

"Bobby?" she exclaimed. "You're... you're _alive_?"

Iceman chuckled slightly.

"If that's what you want to call it," he replied, looking over his smashed form. "Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you."

Rogue watched, her eyes wide as she saw pieces of ice slowly move towards Iceman and actually rejoin his body.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it," he said.

Rogue sat down hard and Bobby frowned a little, looking at her.

"Does that screaming have anything to do with why you're covered in so much blood?"

"No," said Wolverine. "The whimpering is why Rogue's covered in blood. The screaming is my contribution."

Rogue looked up to see Regen hanging up on a wall.

"I call him Art," he added.

Iceman turned his head to see what Rogue was looking at and grinned.

"Hey, did you cut out his tongue too? Because then he would not only be Art, but he would be tasteless Art."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Well, you either laugh or you cry, right? And right now I'm pretty happy I'm _not dead_."

"Ha, yeah," Rogue agreed, sounding more like she would actually cry.

"Where's Gambit?" Wolverine asked.

"Ah don't know. Last Ah saw him, he was fighting Bruiser," Rogue frowned. "What about Jubes and Pulse?"

Wolverine shook his head and Rogue hit her communicator.

"Gambit? Jubilee? Pulse? Shadowcat? Colossus? If ya'll can answer... Flag, Bruiser and Regan are all accounted for."

"I'm fine," Pulse's voice said. "But Jubes is in a bad way and desperately needs medical attention."

"I'm almost done with the air conditioning, but that seems a little redundant now if you've got all the junkies disabled," Shadowcat sighed. "Colossus has Frenzy pinned down."

"Gambit? You there?"

"Anyone seen Gambit?"

"No."

"Sorry Rogue."

"Remy?" Rogue shot an anxious look at Wolverine.

"Shadowcat, forget the air conditioning," Wolverine said. "You're right, with the junkies and their handler disabled, it is redundant. We'll mask 'em individually, so grab the smaller units from the Blackbird. Pulse, stay with Jubilee. I'll stay here and keep an eye on our little friends while Ice reforms -."

"What do you mean, while Ice reforms?"

"- and Rogue goes looking for Gambit. Shadowcat, Colossus, get Frenzy on board first, then Jubilee, then meet me here. I'm at the front entrance."

* * *

Jessica shivered in delight as Gambit's tongue entered her mouth. She had no idea it was possible for a tongue to be so seductive, and yet there it was, running through her mouth smoothly, flicking, teasing, mingling with her own tongue with incredible skill. Even the way he ran the tip of it over her teeth was a turn on. She pressed in closer, desperately craving more of this man she had lusted over for so long.

A tingling sensation filled her mouth. It was electric and almost hurt the way it crackled inside. The tooth that Gambit's tongue was pressed against felt hot and... wait... why was Gambit's tongue no longer moving?

Oh hell.

Jessica pulled away, her face filled with horror as she met Gambit's grim expression. There was the slightest tinge of regret in his eyes as he caught hers, her mouth glowing with a magenta light. He knew she knew he'd just killed her.

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper, the same time Gambit murmured: "Désolé."

Jessica's head exploded. Her telekinesis cut out and Gambit fell to the floor hard.

He could barely believe he'd just done that. He'd never kissed a women with the intention of killing her before, and yet that was exactly what he had done. Deliberately searched her mouth, found and charged the sole filling in her teeth. He felt like crap and he laughed bitterly. She'd just tried to... and he was the one who felt like scum?

* * *

In the hall Rogue heard a bang and, after regaining her composure, ran towards it. There was a number of rooms at the end of the hall but her first guess proved to be the correct one. Gambit was lying on the floor, his hands over his face. Nearby was the body of a woman with half her head and part of her neck blown out.

"Remy?"

Gambit shifted his hands slightly and opened his eyes to see Rogue. He smiled faintly.

"Chére."

"Ya okay?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. "What happened?"

"I got a little side-tracked," he replied grimly.

Rogue's eyes flickered to the body and then back to Gambit.

"So Ah see."

How he managed that she had no idea. Rogue touched his face gently then frowned as she regarded his red-on-black eyes.

"What are you charging?" she asked, not seeing anything glowing magenta.

"Overdrive."

"W-what?"

Gambit finally met her eyes, still looking grim.

"Jessica. Used her telekinesis t' make moi swallow -"

"No."

"- Overdrive. The tablet is in mon body but the drug isn't in mon system. I'm using mon powers t' shield myself from it, much the same way I shielded mon lungs from cigarette smoke," he took a deep breath and started to stand.

"Is... is there anything -" Rogue began as she stood with him.

"Non," he replied, even as he sought out her hand. "I just need t' concentrate, chére. Dis is harder dan smoke."

"Okay," she replied softly.

"C'mon, dey'll be waiting fo' us."

* * *

**AN:** Just for the record: Jessica, Bruiser, Flag, Regen and Force are all OCs. Just because I wasn't bothered searching for preexisting characters with the powers I wanted.

Jessica narrowly escaped being Madelyn Pryor though.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Hey Anna Marcia Gregorio, I have that hug you wanted :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Logan smelt the Overdrive the moment Gambit came into range.

"Remy?" he asked cautiously.

"Dere was a second supervisor. Telekinetic," Gambit then explained again what he'd just told Rogue: about how he was charging the Overdrive tablet in his body to keep it from releasing any of the drug into his system. "I'll get Hank t' remove it surgically when we get back."

"Okay," Logan nodded. "Andreas tell the supervisors to keep an eye out for you, or something?"

Gambit blinked and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Ahh, mon ami, if only dat were the case. No, dis une was... a woman I'd previously said 'no' t'. She was using it t' rape me."

"I see," Logan replied with raised eyebrows. "Where's she now?"

The smile disappeared.

"Dead. I charged a _filling_ in her mouth wit' my _tongue_ and blew her head off."

Gambit turned his head, signally the end of that conversation. Logan stopped, having no idea what to say to that anyway and Rogue gave Gambit's hand a gentle squeeze. In any case, Kitty and Pete joined them then, with a couple of stretchers.

"Bobby!" Kitty exclaimed, seeing their half-formed friend on the ground.

"Hey Kitty-cat," Bobby said. "Look at me! I'm only half the man I was."

"I'll meet yo' in the Blackbird," Gambit said, turning his back and walking off. "I'm not going t' be much help t' yo' right now."

Rogue started to follow him, but Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue, we need you to help us get these guys on board -"

"But -"

"And then you're gonna wash your hands, because we need yo' t' fly the jet. I can't, Pulse can't, Pete and Kitty have wounded to tend, Ice and Gumbo are in no state to fly, let alone Jubilee. Remy'll understand."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Yeah, so do Ah. But Ah don't have ta like it."

* * *

Rogue radioed ahead while they were in flight, so Kurt and other willing hands were there when they arrived. Jubilee, who was in the worst condition, was teleported straight to the med lab. Hank took one look at her and immediately checked the computer for compatible blood donors, amongst whom Storm, Logan and Augustus were matches.

Bobby was adamant he was capable of helping out, and to prove his point got Storm started with her donation of blood. Kitty and Pete finished tending to the wounded junkies and Force. All five were sedated. Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Augustus headed off to change and shower, the four being noticeably blood-splattered, and in Gambit's case, body matter as well.

Rogue peeled off her uniform with relief when she and Gambit got to their room, and eyed it off with some disgust.

"Ah'm thinking Ah must just burn this," she commented.

"Sounds good t' me," Gambit replied with false cheerfulness. "Mebbe I'll add mine t' the fire."

"Sure, why not. Do... do you want the shower first?"

"If yo' don't mind."

"'Course not."

She paused and looked at him. He was looking down at the floor as he began to remove his soiled garments. Not even stopping to think about what she was doing, Rogue practically ran over to him and enveloped him in her arms. He closed his eyes as he held her close and swallowed hard.

He'd been with a lot of women over the years, but never once in his entire life had he ever forced himself, never taken advantage and sure as hell didn't even consider deliberately intoxicating or otherwise drugging a woman to get her into bed. Despite accusations and 'jokes' to the contrary, he never used his hypnotic charm as a substitute for a date rape drug either. If a woman said 'no' he _respected_ that.

So why didn't Jessica respect him? Why did she have to force the issue?

Rogue felt his arms tighten around her and ignored the drops of warm moisture that splashed on her bare shoulder. She wished she knew what to say but the only think she could think of to even do was just to show him she'd always be there.

* * *

"Okay," said Bobby. "That's it for you, Storm. Logan?"

Logan wandered over and switched places with Storm on the seat. While Bobby went about his business, Logan glanced over at Gambit who was sitting in another chair by Rogue, his eyes closed. Rogue had her arm curled around his, her other hand stroking the back of his gently. Augustus entered the med lab as Storm left and finding no seat available, leaned up against the wall.

"You right, Gumbo?" Logan asked.

Gambit opened an eye, glanced at Logan, and shrugged.

"Just kinda hoping I can keep the charge on dis t'ing until Hank's done wit' Jubes," he said. "And gearing myself up fo' mon own surgery."

"Yeah, don't blame you for not wanting to let it run it's course."

"I'm not really une fo' deliberately poisoning myself."

Rogue resisted the urge to tease him about that being a strange thing to hear from the lips of a former smoker, figuring now really wasn't the time.

"Pity I'm not a healer like dese guys no? Yo' could have just gutted me, take the wretched t'ing out and it would all be over."

Logan grunted.

"Hang on," Augustus frowned. "If you're charging this thing to keep the drug from entering your system, how were you planning on keeping it charged while you're unconscious during surgery?"

Gambit opened his other eye and looked at Augustus seriously.

"Simple. I wasn't planning on being unconscious. Won't be the first time I've had surgery wit'out anesthetic, homme."

"You can't be serious?"

"Pain killers, oui, but not'ing dat will knock moi under. At dat I'm going t' need a continuous supply. With moi metabolism? Dat stuff runs through moi faster dan Bobby in the bathroom wit' a Wonder Woman comic."

"Hey, Wonder Woman is hot," Bobby declared.

"Oh for goodness sake," Kitty said disgustedly. "You could just ask, y'know?"

Gambit gave her a confused look.

"Ask what, petite?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and stalked over to him.

"Open the window, would you Pete?" she said. "Men. You just have to do things the hard way don't you?"

On that, Kitty phased her hand into Gambit's body and started feeling around for the tablet. Gambit's eyebrows raised, then a faint smile appeared on his face. The fact that the tablet was charged helped Kitty to find it, and the moment she did she tossed it out the open window where it exploded. Gambit grabbed her free hand.

"Merci, ma chérie," he said, kissing the back of it. "I apologise fo' forgetting your especial talents."

Kitty patted him on the head.

"You're quite welcome. Try not to do it again."

* * *

Gambit frowned at Rogue lying on the single bed, her nose in her book.

"What yo' doing dere?" he demanded.

Rogue looked up, a little surprised at his tone.

"Oh, Ah, uhh... Ah just thought, after today, y'know... and what Jessica tried ta do... ya might want some space tonight, is all..."

He let out an explosive breath, grabbed some of the random junk off the floor and dumped it onto the end of the bed.

"Now, yo' have t' join me."

Rogue giggled.

"Ya could have just said so," she said as she got off the bed.

"Where would have been the fun in dat, chére?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the double bed.

She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So... you're okay?"

"Non," he replied, wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing her with him as he laid down. "But I'll be fine as long as I have yo'."

Rogue adjusted her arms and curled up next to him. She ran her fingers over his face gently and caressed his cheek.

"Was there anything in particular ya wanted me ta do?"

Gambit pulled her closer, his eyes shut as he ran one hand gently up her side.

"Never try t' deprive me o' yourself again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," he sighed. "Will yo' share some more memories wit' me chére?"

"Ah think Ah can do that," Rogue replied as she considered. "Okay Ah'd been havin' this lousy day. First y'know, teachin' classes and then a couple of exhaustin' danger room sessions so when Ah got back ta muh room Ah was just lookin' forward ta a hot shower and then a full night's sleep. Ah opened the door and the first thing Ah saw was flowers. Everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, on just about every surface in the room. Ah was so shocked that Ah just stood there for like, five minutes just starin'. The next thing Ah know, muh man is behind me, pressing up against me and wrappin' his arms around muh waist. Then he says ta me 'Happy Valentines Day ma chére' in that low, sexy voice of his."

Gambit chuckled softly.

"And there was this other time Ah was going through one of muh motorcycle mags only ta discover that it had been vandalised. A certain swamp rat had stuck pictures of himself over all the pictures of biker chicks."

"Like yo' didn't prefer looking at moi."

"Never said Ah was complainin'," Rogue grinned at him. "Ah was highly amused at all the trouble ya went ta though, if a little disturbed that you'd taken scantily clad photos of yourself."

Gambit laughed wickedly.

"Have ta applaud your attention ta detail though. Y'know, duplicatin' all those poses."

"Well, dey did have t' fit, chérie. Couldn't obscure the view o' the motorcycles after all."

"Double dose of eye candy just for me," Rogue giggled.

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. When he didn't respond immediately she lifted her head up to kiss his nose and then trailed kisses up to his forehead and around to his cheek.

"Yo' know the ironic t'ing chére? If yo' and I hadn't gotten t'gether I probably would have asked Jessica out. 'Cept I'm t'inking she probably would have ended up une o' the clingy types, and I would have either had t' stop hitting the casinos or just left New York altogether. Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

"Ah would have left with ya."

Gambit shook his head.

"No, yo' wouldn't have. Yo' wouldn't have left the X-men, 'specially when dey need all the help dey can get wit' the students."

"Ah probably would have felt bad about leavin' them in the lurch, but Ah still would have gone with ya, Remy."

"Even if we still weren't dating at the time?"

"Even then. Remember at the Christmas party last year, and ya took off for a week? But just before ya left Ah asked ya if ya were coming back?"

"Oui."

"If you'd had said no, I was gonna ask if you'd take me with you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. C'mon Remy, aside from the fact that Ah was crazy about ya - even if Ah didn't want ta admit it - yo' were one of the few people who bothered ta treat me like a was a person and not an object of fear. Of course, Ah totally would have understood if ya didn't want me hanging around. Ah mean, Ah had no idea what ya thought about me."

Gambit was silent for a moment.

"Yo' realise I definitely would have turned y' int' a t'ief?"

"The thought had crossed muh mind," Rogue smirked at him. "But... you're more important ta me than muh career, y'know?"

He started laughing and rolled over onto his stomach, grinning at Rogue as she moved from her side to her back.

"Do yo' know, chére, the only reason why I didn't leave is because I honestly didn't t'ink you'd come wit' me? I thought about leaving any number o' times, even thought about not even bothering t' give yo' a choice in the matter and just take off wit' yo'."

"Ya never did though."

"Kidnapping's not really mon style."

Rogue giggled. Gambit lowered his head, then stopped, his lips just an inch away from hers. She caught his hesitation and ran her hands up his arms until they encircled his neck.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"It's not okay."

"You don't have ta, if you're not -"

"I'm _not_ gonna let _her_ spoil me fo' kissing yo' chére."

"Ah just meant, it only happened t'day, so if ya need more time -"

"Waiting'll just make t'ings worse."

Pause.

"Ah've never had any fillings."

"Merci dieu."

And he kissed her.

* * *

Rogue stopped short as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Jubes?"

Jubilee looked up from the table, a big grin on her face.

"Hey Rogue! G'morning," she greeted.

"You're... you're... shouldn't ya be in the med lab?" Rogue asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Technically," Jubilee replied, then pointed at Logan, who was eating his breakfast. "Meet my saviour."

Logan smirked. Rogue looked confused.

"The blood that Logan donated healed me all up," Jubilee explained, grinning all the while.

"... Oh wow. Seriously?"

"Yep! Last thing I remember is getting stabbed. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the mad lab without a sign to show for it. Even my old childhood scars are gone."

"That's awesome," Rogue said, giving her a hug. "Ah'm so glad you're all right. Ya had us all worried."

"Yeah. Hank tells me when he first saw me he didn't think I'd last the night," Jubilee shrugged. "Personally, I'm having a hard time dealing with the idea because I feel fine, but anyway."

"Well, Ah'm thrilled you're all right," Rogue shook her head and looked at Logan. "Ah had no idea your blood could heal folks."

Logan shrugged.

"Neither did I. Hank's looking into it, but I'm not exactly a compatible donor with many people here, so Jubilee really lucked out there."

Rogue nodded.

"Well, welcome to the club Jubes."

"What club is that?"

"The 'Ah got healed by Logan' Club," Rogue giggled. "Ah think Ah qualify as the president, so you can be the vice-pres."

Jubilee laughed.

"Oh hey, I heard about what happened to Remy. Is he okay?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Ah really think it's too early ta say. He's been a bit edgy, and he's in the danger room right now, blowing off steam..." Rogue shook her head helplessly. "He doesn't want ta let it get ta him, but Ah think it might be all the same."

"Man that sucks. And crazy. I mean, I know Remy's hot and all, but that just seems a little extreme, y'know?"

"Yeah. What irritates me the most is that Ah absorbed her once. Ah mean, Ah kinda picked up that she was lustin' after him, but Ah didn't get just how far she'd go. And even though Ah picked up that she knew about Overdrive, Ah didn't pick up she was workin' for them. Although... that was a few months ago now, she may not have been working for them at the time," Rogue sighed. "Ah wish Ah'd thought ta look deeper."

Jubilee patted her on the back and opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by Bobby's entrance:

"Jubes! You're alive!" he yelled Bobby.

"Bobby! You're alive... darn, so close," Jubilee teased.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"You would have missed me, and you know it."

"When hell freezes over."

"That can be arranged."

"I cannot believe you shattered into a million, zillion pieces."

"Yeah, but I managed to pull myself back together."

"Darn... so close."

Bobby chuckled.

"Hey, guess what? I was talking to the Professor last night, and he thinks I might be a level five mutant, not just a level four."

"What, really? Like Jean?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't have a psychotic alter ego you need to worry about."

Logan caught Bobby's eyes.

"Or do you?" Rogue suggested ominously.

Bobby paused.

"Actually, my alter ego is kinda stupid. He makes me do dumb things like describe Jean as being psychotic in front of the man who loved her. When really, y'know, Jean was never psycho, it was the Phoenix who was nuts... and I'm going to shut up now."

Rogue and Jubilee looked between Bobby and Logan.

"Probably wise," Rogue smirked.

* * *

"LeBeau."

"Père," Gambit said, his phone up to his ear. "Just calling t' let yo' know I got your letter."

"Ahh. Very good. How did yo' know?"

"Didn't. Just a hunch. I t'ink I shall be paying a visit t' the von Stuckers t'night."

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Yo' were right about Andreas cancelling too."

Gambit snickered.

"Thought dat might be the case."

"Are yo' up fo' another job yet?"

"Sure. Lemme just grab a pen," Gambit replied.

"D'accord."

Gambit grabbed up a notepad and tried the pen he had nearby only to discover it had dried up on him. He looked for another one, and not finding one amongst his things, started looking amongst Rogue's. He found one in the top drawer of her bed side table and once he tested that it worked, asked for the details of the job. This done, and an affirmation he'd get onto it, the conversation turned to more domestic topics.

"So, mon fils, have yo' broken dat poor fille's heart yet?"

"Non," Gambit chuckled. "Ahh but Père, I'm wondering if she might break mine."

"First time fo' everyt'ing."

"She's so close now t' getting full control over her power. I'm t'inking once it's announced I may have t' start taking t' the boys with mon staff, no?"

Jean-Luc laughed.

"T' have kept yo' captivated fo' so long, Remy, I'm sure she must be somet'ing special. Yo' probably will."

"T'anks fo' the encouragement."

They spoke for a few minutes longer before hanging up. Gambit then turned to return Rogue's pen to the drawer, making a mental note to buy some more. Or alternatively, raid the stationery cupboard. Before he closed the drawer, however, he noticed a plastic bag with something dark inside. Curiosity got the better of him, and since he knew that Rogue wouldn't be back for hours, he opened it up.

"Mon dieu," he breathed.

It was a matching set of lingerie. Black lingerie. Gambit dropped in it surprise. When on earth did Rogue buy this? Why did she... okay he could probably guess the 'why' part. And from the looks of it that woman had probably absorbed him way too much (the number of times he'd imagined her wearing something just like this!).

Gambit shook his head slightly as he reached down to pick up the dropped clothing. He hadn't thought that Rogue, even with her growing control, was ready to go that far just yet. Not that he was the slightest bit complaining about the idea of being wrong.

Also on the floor was a slip of paper, which he picked up as well and a glance told him it was actually the receipt. Gambit smirked to himself, noting Rogue's lazy habit, and his eyes fell on the date. Huh, that would have been two days before they hit the Overdrive junkie's home base. He frowned thoughtfully as he put the receipt and the underwear back in the bag. That was almost two weeks ago now. Did that mean she was thinking about it but not sure about going ahead? Or was she just holding off after that mess with Jessica?

Damn Jessica.

Gambit shut the drawer with a bang and turned away. He hated killing, and he especially hated the _way_ he'd killed her. Kissing was supposed to be fun and affectionate, preferably loving, not deadly. Which, Gambit decided, was ironic given he was in love with someone who had her a deadly kiss of her own. But then if anyone would understand it was Rogue. And she wouldn't even need to absorb him to know exactly how he felt. For that matter, he felt he finally understood why she got so upset about absorbing him too much.

What he hated even more than the method was the whole being rendered immobile thing. Gambit had been in far too many situations where he'd been unable to move and none of them had been pleasant by any means. Repeating the experience in any way, shape or form was repulsive to him. Hell, he'd even walked out on the first woman who tried handcuffing him to the bed. She thought it would be exciting, but the very idea made him sick.

.

_"Yo' want exciting, chérie? Well den, we can hit a change room or a photo booth or somet'ing."_

_"Public sex? You're kidding right?"_

_"Chance o' getting caught. Adrenaline. Knowing you're doing somet'ing in a place yo' shouldn't? Now _dat's_ exciting."_

_"Uhh I really don't think so."_

_"And I really don't t'ink you're going t' handcuff moi. Ever. I've been dere, chérie. I've been held prisoner fo' real. Trust me, dere's not'ing sexy about it."_

_"Aww, c'mon. I'll let you do it to me."_

_"Forget it."_

_"Hey, where are you going?"_

_"Find someone else t' be your playt'ing, mam'selle. All o' a sudden I'm not in the mood."_

.

It was the first, but it wasn't the last time someone tried that or something similar, nor was it the only time he'd ever walked out. Some of them tried to insist, while others dropped the idea for which he'd been grateful. And demonstrated his gratitude, no less.

Gambit got up and retrieved his staff. If the danger room was occupied he'd head to the gym to work off some steam before leaving for the von Struckers'. Wasn't in the mood for drinking, not interested in taking up smoking again (regardless of what Rogue thought about the subject) and...

He smirked wryly to himself. Well, he hadn't been particularly forward with Rogue either lately. Probably why she'd been treading so lightly around him. He'd have to fix that. Especially with the party to celebrate the end of the Overdrive fiasco coming up. After Jubilee and Bobby's near death experiences and his near addict/almost rape experience, this party was exactly what everyone needed.

* * *

"You're looking ravishing t'night, chérie," Gambit said.

Andrea jumped slightly, then turned around to see the Cajun thief leaning up against the wall. She gave him a coy smile.

"Why Remy," she said. "I'd ask how you got in here, but I doubt I'd get an answer."

"Be against mon policy t' give yo' une anyway."

"Hmm. So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Dis is humble? I'd hate t' t'ink what arrogant would be," Gambit grinned at her, then his expression went serious. "Your Overdrive empire appears t' have been defeated, chérie."

Andrea's smile faded to a cool expression.

"Indeed."

"You're not planning on rebuilding are yo'?"

"A little hard to do that when..." Andrea cut herself off. "But you already know that."

"The data might be gone, but the people who researched it are not. Yo' could start again, if yo' really wanted."

"We could."

There was silence.

"I have somet'ing," Gambit said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "When I got dis li'l gem I thought t' myself, 'Self, I could use dis t' blackmail Andreas int' making sure Overdrive doesn't come about again, or I could skip dat and give it straight t' Andrea'. T'was a very hard decision t' make, chérie. On the one hand, blackmail is a tricky business. On the other hand, by giving dis t' yo' dere's no guarantee dat you'll make sure dis Overdrive business doesn't happen again."

"Indeed."

"Are yo' curious, Andrea? After all, yo' and your twin are so close yo' must be wondering what I could have t' blackmail Andreas wit' dat I couldn't use t' blackmail yo' too."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

More silence.

"I had already decided not to pursue Overdrive again. We'd only just managed to start making a profit when the X-men and the Genoshans decided to take things into their own hands. It's an expensive set up, and to have to do the research all over again? Even if we do have a head start?" Andrea shook her head. "That on top of the fact that now they all know, we'd have to spend extra on security and secrecy, and frankly I'm not entirely certain it's worth the effort."

Gambit nodded slowly.

"I hoped yo' might feel dat way, chérie," he said, reaching forward with the envelope. "T'ink o' dis not as a bribe, but a token o' good faith. It's a copy o' the original document, which I believe your dear brother will have."

Andrea regarded him curiously for a moment and took the envelope from his hand. She ran a finger under the seal and opened it, pulling out the paper inside.

"I felt yo' had the right t' know," Gambit added with a melancholy tone.

Andrea unfolded the paper and read the words it bore. She caught her breath sharply and sucked in her lips.

"No..." she said, her voice barely above as whisper.

"Désolé, chérie."

"It can't be true."

"Andrea... your brother has always been jealous o' yo'. Always. He never liked yo' seeing other people. Is it really so difficult t' believe he would hire an assassin t' kill your husband?"

Andrea closed her eyes, pressing the paper closed between her hands.

"You should go."

"D'accord," he started to move off, then paused and added: "Perhaps chérie, yo' should ask him what gave him the idea fo' Overdrive? It probably wasn't long after dat night we had t'gether, no?"

Not another word was said and Gambit left soundlessly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Ah got your -" Rogue began as she stepped into the bedroom, "message?"

She closed the door behind her, looking around for Gambit. She didn't see him, but she did see a trail of rose petals leading to the balcony. She smirked a little, taking off her gloves, and made her way to the doors, noting his strategic position on the balcony behind the curtains.

"Bonjour ma chére," Gambit greeted as he took her hand and kissed it. "Bon appetit."

He gestured to the little table, on which were two plates of food. There was a small vase with a couple of red roses in it, and two lighted candles. On the floor was a bottle of champagne in ice and two glasses were already poured.

"Aww," she said. "This looks nice."

She kissed his cheek gently, and he held out the chair for her to sit down before sitting down himself.

"Have I ever told yo' how beautiful yo' are?"

"Frequently," Rogue smiled at him.

"Oh good. I'd hate t' t'ink I'd been remiss in expression mon admiration fo' your exquisite beauty, ma chére. And yo' have a hot body t' boot."

Rogue giggled.

"Flatterer."

"Not flattery if it's true."

"Well, you're pretty stunning yourself," she grinned at him. "And ya have a nice personality too."

Gambit snickered.

"We've just got it all."

Their dinner progressed, part in companionable silence, part in idle chatter about their day. Rogue mentioned she'd been forced to bring out the 'next one to misbehave gets absorbed' threat again, which promptly silenced the entire class. Gambit laughed, remembering what happened the first time she'd done that. She'd needed to go through with it, but after revealing to the entire class a few of Sam Guthrie's bad habits with the added bonus of having a crush on his auto-shop teacher, no student had ever dared try Rogue's patience again. Gambit had been having a tiresome day training some of the new students in self defence. He looked forward to when they had a few skills under their belts and things would finally start to get interesting.

Rogue sat back in her chair and looked out. The days were starting to get darker sooner and right now the western sky was a glorious red and orange as the sun began to set. The grounds of the mansion were quiet and dark and a cool breeze blew past them. Rogue sighed and turned her head back to the table. Gambit was looking at her with an expression on his face that Rogue couldn't quite read. She picked up her glass of champagne.

"So, Roguey," he said. "Dere's somet'ing I want t' ask yo'."

Was he nervous? That was weird. Mostly because Gambit generally preferred not to let anyone see when he was nervous. Besides, they'd had romantic dinners on the balcony before. What could there possibly be for him to be nervous about?

"Shoot," Rogue replied.

She brought the glass to her lips to take a sip. Abruptly a frightening thought occurred to her.

"Well, chérie, I was hoping dat yo' might -"

He wasn't going to... ask her to... was he? Rogue eyes scanned the bottom of the glass to make sure there wasn't anything in there that shouldn't be. Like a ring.

"- let me make love t' yo' t'night."

"Oh good," Rogue replied, relieved. "Ah thought ya were going ta ask me something else for a second there."

Well, that hadn't been the reaction he was expecting.

"Umm, okay," he said slowly. "What?"

"Never mind. Ah really need ta stop listening ta Jubes," she muttered before leaning across the table, grinning at him mischievously as she put down her glass. "Sooooo ya wanna take away muh virginity, huh?"

Gambit took her hands. The wicked gleam in her eye told him that she had indeed been thinking about this and that helped relieve his nervousness. On the other hand, the wicked gleam in her eye also told him that she was up to something.

"Oui," he said as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "I t'ink it'll be alright, chére. Yo' haven't absorbed moi fo' weeks now."

"Ah've been thinking the same thing," Rogue nodded.

She pulled her hands out of his, took hold of the table and pulled it away. Now with nothing between them, Rogue moved into Gambit's lap and kissed him.

"Y'know what else Ah've been thinking?"

Gambit ran his hands up her legs, over her behind and finally rested them on her hips.

"What's dat's chérie?"

"Ah've been thinking that you've been a very considerate lover, but Ah'm getting a little tired of being the one ta call the shots."

Gambit's hands stopped.

"And if it's not me, it's muh power calling the shots."

She kissed him again, then with her lips close to his ear said: "Ah think it's well past time you started callin' them."

Gambit's grip on her hips tightened.

"Chére..."

"Anything ya want," she went on between kisses on his neck.

"Dis is your first time... I... are yo' sure yo' want t' go dere right now?"

Rogue ran her hand through his hair as she moved her head to look him straight into his eyes.

"Ah wouldn't make the offer if Ah didn't mean it. Ah trust ya completely, Remy LeBeau. Ah know you can make this special for me, but Ah want it ta be special for you too."

This time it was Gambit who kissed Rogue. As their lips pulled away, their foreheads rested on each other.

"Yo' have no idea how hot yo' just made me."

Rogue gave a throaty chuckle as she moved into kiss him again.

* * *

Sometime later, they were lying naked in the bed next to each other. Gambit, on his side, gazed at Rogue who was on her back. His fingers trailed up her side.

"Ah've decided something."

"Mmm?"

"Sex is much better first hand."

Gambit chuckled and Rogue grinned at him.

"Sore?"

"A little, but... not in a bad way."

"Again?"

Rogue rolled onto her side and kissed him. Gambit took that as a yes.

* * *

Later.

Much later.

Many hours later in fact.

Gambit has _a lot_ of stamina okay?

Actually Rogue doesn't do too badly on the stamina side either, but it's hard to compete with a guy who has a mutation which enhances his already considerable capacity.

Sorry, where was I?

Oh yes, many hours later, well into the wee hours of the morning, Rogue was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep. Gambit watched her for a time, knowing he wouldn't be far behind her. He ran his finger down her cheek, smoothing her hair out of the way. With a sigh he reluctantly pulled away from her. There was just one last thing he needed to do before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

Rogue was roused by the annoying beeping of her alarm clock going off. She threw her hand out, hit the button and sighed. She didn't want to get up. Grumbling to herself, she reluctantly sat up and glanced over at Gambit who was still fast asleep. She smiled, and then noticed a sign stuck to the headboard.

DON'T WORRY ROGUE!  
I'M NOT DEAD  
JUST ASLEEP

She pulled a face, undecided whether she should laugh or beat him up for mocking her. In the end she decided just to let him sleep and deal with him later. Rogue got out of bed and made her way over to the wardrobe, where the first thing she pulled out was her green dress that they'd bought back in June. Four months ago.

Four months of practice and she finally had her powers under control.

She'd been worried, even expecting it to take years.

There was no mistaking the big grin on her face. Rogue knew there was no possible way whatsoever she'd be able to hide her great mood, even if she wanted to. She was glad that the party they'd planned was tonight, because there was no way she could contain herself for long and this would be the best opportunity to show off. She'd just spent the most amazing night of her life with the man she loved more than anyone else in the world, and there could be no doubt that she finally gotten her powers under control.

Rogue put the dress back into the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes she intended to wear for the day. As she pulled on her gloves, the idea that she would never _have_ to wear gloves again thrilled her. Well, unless she went out in the snow or something, but that was normal. She wouldn't have to be all covered up in the middle of summer. She could wear her bikini without her wetsuit in the pool. She could hug her friends, kiss them goodbye or good luck, shake hands, walk around the mansion barefoot, the possibilities were endless.

She looked towards Gambit again, and kissed his cheek softly before making her way out of the room and down to the kitchen. She was too happy to bother walking down the hallway, and instead she flew.

* * *

Gambit's phone rang while he was in the auditorium, setting up for the party that night.

"Remy LeBeau."

"Remy! In case anyone asks, Ah'm in our room," Rogue said merrily. "Ah won't actually be in there, but Ah've locked the door, okay?"

"Uhh okay -"

"Ah've decided Ah'm gonna visit a salon ta get muh nails done. And maybe muh toenails too if there's time."

"Really?"

"Yup. Because _Ah can_. Because Ah can without worryin' about hurtin' the nail artist or the beautician or whatever it is they like ta call themselves. Because four months ago Ah never would have done this. And plus Ah have engine grease under muh nails."

Gambit chuckled.

"So I take it you're flying there?"

"Yep!"

"Well, have fun chérie."

"Ah will! Love ya sugah."

"Love yo' too," he grinned as they hung up.

She was so cute when she was excited.

Gambit was still in the auditorium sometime later when Storm directed the caterers in. While they set themselves up, Storm wandered over to him.

"Remind me again why you hired the caterers instead of cooking dinner tonight, like you're rostered on to do?" she asked.

"Because I always seemed to be on the kitchen during special events," Gambit replied. "Could be coincidence, but personally I'm beginning to suspect dat dere's some sort o' conspiracy against moi having any fun."

Storm chuckled.

"Well, please just... try to keep them out of trouble."

"Relax already, Stormy. They're mutant friendly and professional types. Yo' don't need t' worry about anti-mutant prejudice or security risks."

"Yeah? So what's with all the cameras you're setting up?"

Gambit gave her a sly grin.

"Would yo' believe me if I say they're fo' security reasons?"

"Not when you phrase it like that."

He chuckled and Storm shook her head.

"That's the only answer you're going to give me huh?"

"Oui."

"Typical," Storm said, but she was grinning at him. "Rogue's been in a good mood today. She was flying around the mansion for half the morning."

"So I heard. Sorry I slept through it," Gambit chuckled.

"It's certainly novel to see her so happy."

"Dat it is, chérie. Dat is is."

* * *

Logan sat down with Gambit at his table in the middle of the room and put down his plate.

"Where's Stripes?" he asked.

"Oh, she'll be along soon enough," Gambit replied. "I just messaged her t' tell her she'd better get here before her dinner gets cold."

Logan had noticed that there was an extra plate of food on the table, no doubt where Rogue was going to sit.

"Haven't seen her all afternoon."

"Yeah, neither have I," Gambit chuckled as his phone beeped at him, and he checked it. "Ahh, dere we go, she's on her way here now."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and then picked up the remote control for the cameras.

"What are you planning, Gumbo?" Logan asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Now, now, Wolverine, dat would spoil the surprise," Gambit said smugly. "You'll find out soon enough anyway."

* * *

Rogue took a deep breath as she put her hands on the door handles. Well, this was it. She was wearing her beautiful new green dress, which came down mid-thigh. Her usual gold hoops had been replaced with her emerald earrings and on her feet she wore a pair of open-toed silver shoes. Her short hair was combed back, except for her white streak which she allowed to dangle to the side of her face. The manicure and pedicure she'd gotten that day on her whim had paid off.

No gloves. No stockings. No scarf.

Rogue pressed down on the handles and opened the double doors. She stepped through, allowing the doors to shut themselves behind her. With her head up high, she sauntered casually over to where Gambit was waiting for her. A smile filled her face, which only broadened when she saw the looks of astonishment from those around her in her peripheral vision. Someone dropped a plate.

"Miss Rogue?"

"Oh my..."

"Rogue!"

Someone wolf-whistled.

Gambit stood up as she approached. He was grinning too, partly because she looked so damned hot right about now, and partly because he too was enjoying the reactions from those around her. Oh yes, the camera footage of their faces later would make for excellent viewing.

"Rogue-chérie," Gambit greeted her. "Yo' made it."

"Yes, yes Ah did," Rogue grinned back at him.

Gambit swept her up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. A chorus of "aww" and "woohoo" filled the air.

"Rogue!" Kitty practically squealed as the couple pulled apart. "Does this... do you... Your powers..."

"Are under control," Rogue nodded, grinning at her.

Kitty immediately pounced on Rogue and gave her a hug.

"Omigod! I'm soooo happy for you!"

"Ah'm happy for me too."

"No wonder you were flying around all morning."

Rogue giggled, and immediately found herself receiving congratulations from Pete, Professor Xavier, Storm, Hank, Kurt, Augustus and a number of the students.

"Hey, Remy," Bobby said. "I'm going to borrow your girlfriend for a second."

"You -" Rogue began.

Before Rogue could say "are?" Bobby wrapped one arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her lips softly.

"I knew it," Gambit muttered. "I knew I was going t' have t' take t' the boys with mon staff... and I went and left it upstairs."

He looked around for something else to use while Logan chuckled.

"Huh," Bobby said as he pulled away. "So that's what it's like."

"And now you know," Rogue replied, giving him a Look. "And if ya ever do that again, I will beat ya to a pulp, ice cube."

"Duly noted. Hey!" Bobby objected as something hit him. "Remy! Don't flick peas at me."

Gambit smirked at him. And flicked more peas at him. Bobby held up his hand to fend them off.

"Oh and Rogue? I'll lay off asking you about your sex life now."

"Ah'd appreciate that."

"So Rogue, you know what this means," Jubilee said, practically bouncing on the spot.

"What?"

"You. Me. This Saturday. We're going clothes shopping!" she said gleefully. "I know some stuff you will look soooooo cute in. And hot."

"Rogue looks hot in anyt'ing," Gambit put in, still flicking peas at Bobby. "Yo' could dress her in a potato sack and she would still look amazing."

Rogue giggled.

"Psh you," Jubilee dismissed. "This is going to be sooooo much fun."

"Okay, but just so we're clear?" Rogue said. "Just because Ah can bare skin now does not give ya license ta dress me up like a tramp. And we have to be back by four."

"We do?"

"Unless you're going out on Friday."

"Going out where?"

"Why," Rogue grinned, her eyes bright with mischief, "on your date with Bobby, of course."

"We're not dating," Bobby said even as a look of comprehension appeared on Jubilee's face.

"No?" Rogue said with a smug twinkle in her eye. "Ah'm sorry, what was that? Ah thought it was decided that you two would start datin' when Ah got muh powers under control. And guess who's got her powers under control?"

Logan and Pete chuckled while Kitty giggled and Gambit smirked.

"Oh right. I forgot about that," Bobby said, not looking at Jubilee.

"Rogue, umm, can't you just pretend that never happened?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

Rogue shook her head, grinning all the while.

"Well... look on the bright side," Bobby said. "We never actually said how long we'd date for."

Jubilee's face lit up.

"This is true," she agreed.

"So we only actually need to go on one date. Then we can say we've dated and thus fulfilled our side of the bargain."

"I'm amazed! You might actually be smart, Bobby."

"I have my moments," he paused. "I don't suppose you put out on the first date?"

"Then again."

Another pea hit him.

"Dammit Remy, stop that!"

"Weren't me, Iceboy. I ran out o' peas," Gambit informed him with a slight smile.

"It was me," Logan said.

"I... it... you? Why?"

"I just felt the need to come to Jubilee's defence. She does have my blood running through her veins now."

"Ha!" Jubilee said smugly. "You mess with me, you mess with Wolverine."

Bobby looked pained.

"Y'know, I do have some carrots on dis plate I could flick at him," Gambit mused.

"Oh, yeah, well, well, well," Bobby stammered, then lifted his hands, filling them with ice cubes. "I have an endless supply of ice, so unless you want to get hit, I'd suggest you stop flicking food at me."

"Take your best shot, homme."

So Bobby did. Gambit ducked the flying ice, which hit Logan's strategically placed claws instead. Logan looked at Bobby after the ice had done flying.

"Eeep!"

Logan picked up his carrots and sent them flying. Bobby dodged out of the way and the carrots hit the students on the table behind him.

"Hey!" objected Jimmy.

Rogue tried to stifle her giggles as the kid turned around. Jimmy picked up his own carrots and threw them back at their table. The carrots hit Bobby and he pulled a face.

"Why is everyone conspiring against me?"

Some more peas and carrots hit him. From both sides. Many peas and carrots missed him and hit the opposing table.

"Food fight!"

Just as the vegetables were running out, Storm stood in amongst the flying food, raising a slight breeze to shield herself.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she said, glowering at all of them. "Who started it?"

Bobby pointed to Gambit and Logan.

"They did," he said the same time they proudly declared "I did."

"I see," Storm said tersely.

"Aww, Stormy," Gambit grinned at her. "I t'ink yo' need t' lighten up, no?"

He picked up his baked potato.

"Don't you dare."

He charged the potato lightly. The aluminium foil reflected the magenta glow well.

"Remy," Storm said warningly.

"Duck!" yelled Sam.

"Fire in the hole!"

"She's gonna blow!"

Gambit tossed the potato through the air. Storm's wind, while strong enough to deflect the light weights of peas and sliced carrot was not sufficient to deter the potato.

It exploded.

White potato flesh flew everywhere. Storm bore the brunt, with Bobby and the floor contending for second and third. The rest landed on the tables and whoever happened to be sitting there.

"Remy LeBeau!"

"All right! That was awesome!"

"Do it again!"

"Huh," mused Rogue, her tone matching Gambit's cheeky expression. "So _that's_ how ya mash potato."

* * *

**End!**

A huge, heart-felt thanks to all my reviewers! Your feedback has meant a great deal to me.

I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it.

If you're interested, the fourth installment is now up: **We Probably Should Have Locked the Door**


End file.
